


Meant To Be

by Tania885



Series: Us Three Were Meant to Be [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania885/pseuds/Tania885
Summary: Bucky is your sweet and loving boyfriend. Has been for a couple years. But you fell in love with a different super soldier first. After pining for Steve forever and him seeming to not reciprocate your romantic feelings you moved on when you met Bucky and he stole your heart.When Bucky leaves on a mission you attend one of Tony’s parties with Steve. After getting completely smashed with your partner in crime, Clint, you unknowingly spill your secret to Steve when he has to carry you back to your room. Turns out he had feelings for you all along, he was just afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. But the next day you don’t remember anything after your drunken shenanigans with Clint. So you have no clue why Steve starts acting strangely and starts showing you more affection. Bucky also soon finds out and neither of them react in a way that you expected. You still have a long road ahead of you though.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Us Three Were Meant to Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208570
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely following the movie timelines. I guess this would fall after Ultron. But we're going to pretend Civil War didn't happen. Bucky didn't kill Tony's parents. And everyone is alive and well.

CHAPTER 1

A big strong yet cold metal arm wraps around your middle. The coolness makes your skin break out in goosebumps. Then a chin rests on your shoulder as his other arm presents itself in front of you holding a single red rose. You lean into him and smile like a lovesick teenager as you take the beautiful rose and smell it. “Thank you baby. You know, your flowers make me happy and sad at the same time.”

Whenever he gives you a flower like this it means he’s being sent out on a mission without you. His way of saying that he loves you and that he’ll miss you. 

He flips you around and puts both of his hands on your face. “I know doll, but I want you to know how much I love you.” Then he leans down pressing his soft lips to yours. You wrap your arms around his middle, slipping your hands under his shirt and pull him closer. When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against yours. You hug him a little tighter. “When do you leave and for how long?”

He presses another gentle kiss to your lips. “I need to be on the jet within the hour. Sam and I should be back in two days.” You snort out a laugh. “Steve is sending you and Sam? Together? Can you two behave unsupervised?” You say half jokingly.

He slides his hands down to your sides and tickles you. “Thanks for the vote of confidence doll.” You squeal and squirm and beg for mercy so he eventually relents. Then he picks you up and sets you on the kitchen counter you were previously leaning against. “We’ll be fine. This mission is just recon only. Scoping out some potential illegal arms dealers.”

You narrow your eyes at him as you come to a realization. “Did you volunteer to go so that you could get out of going to Tony’s party tomorrow night?” He bites his lip nervously knowing full well he can’t lie to you and you totally just busted him. “Dammit James!” You scold. 

He knows he’s in trouble when you call him James. He puts his hands on your hips and gives you a pleading look. No matter how irritated you are you just can’t stay mad at him. “Sweetheart hear me out please? I promise you I will make it up to you when I get back. I will dance with you all night long if that’s what you want. Just please don’t be mad at me, I’m still not comfortable around large crowds like that and I don’t like the way Tony’s rich friends look at me.”

Now you definitely can’t be mad at him. Your shoulders slump admitting defeat and your eyes soften. “Okay baby I understand. I just wish you would have said that in the first place. I want a date night when you get back. Deal?” He gives you a bright smile that just makes your heart melt every single time you see it. “Anything for my best girl.”

Bucky has been your boyfriend for two years now. He moved into your room about a year ago. He kind of came out of nowhere and swept you off your feet. You were a Shield agent and worked frequently with the Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff. You also quickly became friends with Steve Rogers after he was pulled out of the ice and joined Shield. Director Fury assigned you to work with him and show him the ropes. After working closely with Steve you developed a bit of a crush on the handsome Captain. Okay it was more than a crush. But nothing ever came of it. He never seemed to reciprocate those romantic feelings so you settled for being his friend.

When the three of you found out Shield had been infiltrated by Hydra since the beginning you helped take down Shield together. Along with a new friend Steve had made, Sam Wilson. That’s where Bucky came in and what you mean by he came out of nowhere. While taking down Shield you discovered Bucky never died in 1945 and was actually experimented on by Hydra and turned into a super soldier. After he shot Steve in a fight you and Nat managed to take him down together and render him unconscious. He was locked up safely until he snapped out of Winter Soldier mode and could get the help he needed to remember who he was. 

You were furious with Bucky for a while for shooting Steve. But as you helped Steve help bring his best friend back into the world you started to see why all the women fawned over the man back in his own time. You spent a lot of time with him and finally let go of your crush on Steve and moved on with Bucky. 

After the fall of Shield you joined the Avengers at Steve and Nat's request and moved into the Tower. As did Sam. Once Bucky was ready he joined also. It amazes you after everything he went through how he’s still the sweetest and kindest person you’ve ever met, aside from Steve of course. Bucky is the best thing that ever happened to you. But he likes to argue that you are the best thing that happened to him. And jokes about how he’s glad you were the one that kicked his ass that day. Even though he’s doing much better than when you first met him he still carries the weight of the Winter Soldier’s guilt on his shoulders. He doesn’t like large crowds and is afraid of people only seeing the Winter Soldier instead of the good man you know he really is. 

Bucky moves between your spread legs where he still has you propped up on the counter. He has one arm wrapped around you and his other hand is on your face as he kisses you. Even though it’s only supposed to be two days you hate when he’s away. So you hold him tighter and wrap your legs around him.

Someone clearing their throat awkwardly interrupts your make out session. When you look over Bucky’s shoulder you smile sheepishly at Steve who looks like he’s about to scold the two of you...again. 

“People eat on that counter you know.” Steve says grumpily.

Bucky smiles at you mischievously. “Yeah I’ve eaten some things off this counter myself.” You bite your lip trying to hold back your smile and smack Bucky on the chest. The two of you may have taken advantage of an empty Tower and christened several rooms on your floor. But Steve doesn’t need to know that. Steve’s frown only deepens but before he can scold the two of you some more Sam walks in. “You almost ready Old Man Winter?” He snarks.

Bucky glares at him. “Watch it little bird or I’ll clip your wings.”

You look at Steve and point between the two men. “Seriously? You thought sending them on a mission together was a good idea why?”

He scratches his head and gives you a small smile. “You know, I’m starting to wonder that myself now.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at his best friend. "Shut up punk. Look after my best girl for me while I'm gone?"

"Yeah Buck, of course."

Now you're rolling your eyes. You know it's just the way they were raised. But for fuck sake you're an Avenger, you can obviously take care of yourself. "I don't need to be looked after. You on the other hand better behave and come back to me in one piece."

Bucky smiles at you and puts his hands back on your face. "I'll behave but only for you. I love you (Y/N)." Then he leans in and kisses you deeply which makes Steve look away. 

You smile back at Bucky after he breaks the kiss. "I love you too Bucky."

Before he walks away he points to Steve. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"How can I when you're taking all the stupid with you." Steve says with a smile.

Once it's just you and Steve left in the room he turns his smile to you. "I know you don't sleep well when he's gone. So how about a movie night?"

You nod your head and smile as you jump off the counter. "Sounds good to me. We still have a long list to get you through don't we?"

You may not be his best friend but he certainly became your best friend. He knows you well. He wraps his arm over your shoulder as you exit the kitchen together. "And don't worry doll, I'll be your date for the party tomorrow night."

You feel a pang of guilt in your chest when you momentarily think about how good his strong arms feel when they wrap around you, and get a giddy feeling that he said he'd be your date. He'll be yours for one night at least, even if it just is platonically on his part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drunken humor and a little Clint Barton.

CHAPTER 2

The next day you are exhausted from your lack of sleep. You miss Bucky already. Sleeping without him is almost impossible for you now. Even before you started dating you would sleep next to him or in his room when he suffered from bad nightmares. So after a couple years of sharing a bed with him you feel cold and lonely when he's not there. He's quite the snuggler. He practically wraps around you like an octopus.

Steve stayed up with you last night for hours watching movies, keeping you company. When you both couldn't keep your eyes open anymore you called it a night. But once you got to your empty room you couldn't fall asleep for a couple reasons. The obvious one being because of Bucky. But the other because you were scolding yourself about Steve. You forced yourself to get over your feelings for him. But sometimes they creep back to the surface so you have to stuff them back down. You love Bucky like crazy and wouldn't trade him for the world. But Steve's always going to hold a special place in your heart.

"(Y/N)...earth to (Y/N)!" Nat snaps her fingers in front of your face. You're getting ready for Tony's party in her room with her and Wanda. You must have zoned out. You blink your eyes a couple times. "Huh?"

She gives you an annoyed look. "How late were you and Steve up?"

"Um...I dunno, after midnight but I couldn't fall asleep. Sorry. I just need some coffee or something."

She tosses a can at you. "Or something. Drink a couple of these, they should get you through the party." As you chug down the energy drink she gave you, you take a good look at her. She's got on a tight, short red dress that leaves little to the imagination. She can pull stuff like that off though. "Are you trying to give Bruce a stroke or something?"

She gives you a devious smile and winks at you. Poor Bruce doesn't know what he's in for. She's pissed at him for missing their date night. He nerded out in the lab and completely forgot. It's not the first time either. She's decided to make him sorry with a night of relentless teasing.

Wanda sighs and shakes her head. "Just don't make him turn green. He'll break….well everything." Wanda looks beautiful in a more elegant, long burgundy dress. You have on a dark blue strapless gown. It's a charity ball so you and Wanda are dressed more appropriately. Tony wanted a reason to throw a party and Pepper wanted to make good press for the Avengers so she came up with the charity ball. 

After your third energy drink you're practically vibrating and feel like you need to move around. Thankfully you're all finally ready so you go out to the living room to meet up with your dates for the evening. As you expected Bruce's eyes practically bug out of his head when he sees his girlfriend. Vision doesn't get excited you don't think he knows how but he smiles when he sees Wanda.

Steve's had his eyes on you from the moment you entered the room. He looks almost awestruck. "You look gorgeous doll." You blush and smile back at him shyly. "Thank you. You look pretty sharp in that suit. All the women will be drooling over you."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Let'em. I have my date for the evening already." You smile at his words and internally scold yourself for how happy you are to hear him say that. Bucky should be home tomorrow. You just have to get through one more night. Steve frowns in confusion when he finally notices you can't stand still and you're bouncing up and down on your feet. "Doll? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm great. Nat gave me three energy drinks. I'm good to go. Let's do this."

He turns and glares at Nat. "What? She didn't sleep last night. She was practically falling asleep while getting dressed. She's better now." Steve sighs heavily and extends his arm for you to take. You happily loop your arm through his. “Well let’s go dance some of that energy off. Sound good to you doll?” You bounce up and down some more while nodding your head making him chuckle.

When you reach the floor the party is being held on the room is already packed. You grab Steve by the hand and drag him behind you and out to the dance floor. He laughs at you some more. “Are you going to at least let me lead?” 

“Lead away Captain. I got energy to burn remember?”

Steve smiles and spins you around then pulls you back, flush against him. You can’t deny how good it feels to be pressed up against him. He raises an eyebrow at you and for a moment you think he busted you for your lustful thoughts. “Like that? Spin some of that energy out of you?” He says teasingly. You release the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and smile back at him. 

After a couple songs a slow one comes on. Without hesitation he puts one hand on your waist pulling you closer. You put your hand on his shoulder and start swaying to the music with him. Then Steve has to go ruin the moment and make you feel guilty. “Bucky’s missing out. You look beautiful and he’s a better dancer than me. Hopefully he’ll get over his issue with large crowds one day so he doesn’t keep missing nights like this.”

Yes, Bucky your boyfriend whom you love dearly. The best friend of the man you’ve been having inappropriate thoughts about. “I can’t be mad at him for it. He said he’d make it up to me when he got back so it’s okay. I got a handsome date for the evening and I think you are a great dancer.”

You hear a familiar voice giggling and look over Steve’s shoulder. Nat is surrounded by a group of men all vying for her attention. Bruce is talking to Tony but keeps looking over at her. “Oh poor clueless, and naive Bruce.” Steve turns to see what you’re looking at. He turns back and looks at you with a frown. Well Steve is still pretty clueless and naive himself sometimes. “Bruce missed date night again. Needless to say Nat isn’t very happy and is paying him back tonight.” You can see on Steve’s face when he understands. “I agree, poor Bruce.”

When the song comes to an end you and Steve decide to head to the bar to get something to drink. Halfway there he gets bombarded by Pepper and several of her friends that wanted to be introduced to him. You roll your eyes and point to the bar letting him know you’re not going to stand there and wait awkwardly. He at least gives you an apologetic look. You go sit at the bar grumpily. Was it really too much to ask to have your best friend to yourself for just one night? But of course every other woman here knows how perfect and gorgeous he is. They only drool over Captain America though. You always loved the man behind the shield, the real Steve Rogers.

“Hey beautiful.”

You slowly turn your head to see if that was directed to you or not. How did you not notice Clint sitting down next to you? “Hello my handsome Hawk. Where’s the wife?” Clint Barton is another one of your close friends. The two of you are more like partners in crime. You tend to stir up mischief together. He points across the room and you see his wife Laura talking with Wanda. You smile and wave at her. Then he turns back to you. “What’s with the grumpy face? Are you just mimicking your boyfriend since he’s not here?” He says jokingly. 

“I’m not. Nat gave me three energy drinks and I danced with Steve for like an hour. I think I’m finally crashing.” He doesn’t need to know the real reason for your scowl. Plus you’re telling a half truth at least. Clint gives you a mischievous smile which usually leads to nothing good. “Well let's fix that then shall we? I want a rematch.”

Now you give him your own mischievous smile. “Oh ya? Think you can keep up this time?”

He scoffs at you. “You just got lucky last time. I had just gotten back from a mission and was tired. Whaddya say my friend?” You smile at him smugly. “Okay Barton, but remember you asked for it.”

The two of you can be very competitive when you’re together. You and Clint engaged in a drinking contest a couple months ago. It ended with him puking then passing out on the bathroom floor. So you beat him and his poor ego was bruised. Now your wonderful friend has given you a reason to drink away your guilt and inappropriate thoughts about a certain handsome Captain. 

Some time later Natasha goes and finds Steve. She taps him on the shoulder, interrupting his conversation with some fangirl. She crosses her arms and raises her brow. “Didn’t you promise a certain someone to look after his girl while he was gone?”

Steve frowns as he glances around the room looking for you. “We got split up earlier. Why, what’s wrong? Is she alright?”

“Oh ya she’s feeling great. She’s three sheets to the wind right now, but having a great time. Clint challenged her to a rematch. She’s winning by the way.” 

“Dammit Barton.” Steve mutters under his breath. He sighs dramatically and wipes a hand down his face. “Ok lead the way.” He follows Nat through the crowds of people, ignoring the women trying to get his attention as he passes them by. He eventually spots you at a table with Clint that’s covered in empty shot glasses. Nat also grabbed Laura along the way so she can deal with her husband.

You don’t notice Steve until he’s standing right next to your chair giving you a frown of disapproval. You let out an annoyed groan. “Don’t you give me that face. You have no one to blame but yourself. You left me unattended so you could flirt with some floozy.” Both you and Clint start laughing. “Ha! Floozy. That’s a funny word huh Clint?”

“Huh? Why was I laughing again?”

Steve kneels down so that he’s not towering over you. “Doll, I think you’ve had enough. How about we call it a night?” You poke him in the chest grumpily. “It might be past your bedtime Captain frowny pants but it’s not mine. Me and Hawkeye here aren’t finished until someone declares a winner.” Laura is also trying to get her inebriated husband to put down the liquor so they can leave but he gave the same answer as you.

The two of you manage a couple more shots. Why your friends didn’t clear the table to stop you, you aren’t sure, but Clint suddenly falls out of his chair. When he goes to get up he gets dizzy and ends up running to the nearest trash can. You throw your hands up in the air victoriously and jump up in celebration. “Ha! I win again Barton!” Then you lose your footing and start to fall. Thankfully Steve has quick reflexes and catches you before you hit the ground. “Alright doll, you won. Now let's get you back upstairs.”

He picks you up bridal style before you can answer him. You decide not to protest since admittedly you don’t feel too well after all that alcohol you just consumed. You lay your head against his shoulder. “Okay Stevie.” You whisper.

When he gets in the elevator with you it’s suddenly silent. The loud noise of the party blocked out the moment the doors closed. You put an arm around his neck. “Why’d you leave me? You were supposed to be mine for the night.” You mumble grumpily against his neck. You can feel his chest rise and fall as he takes a deep breath. “I know doll, I'm so sorry. I was trying to make my way back to you but people kept stopping me. You know me, I don’t like being rude to people. Looks like I owe you a night out just like Bucky.”

“Stupid sexy super soldiers.” You grumble.

Steve just chuckles at you as he exits the elevator and walks down the hall to your and Bucky’s room. When he gets inside he sets you down. “Can you walk okay?” You wave him off and huff at him petulantly. Still annoyed that he left you. In your drunken state you aren’t thinking about modesty and peel your dress off. It takes Steve’s eyes a minute to catch up with his brain when he sees you standing there in just your underwear. When he comes to his senses he quickly turns around. “Um...doll? I’m gonna go.” You quickly throw on some shorts and a tank top and go running to him. “No! Don’t you dare leave me again dammit.”

When you latch onto his waist he peaks with one eye to make sure you’re dressed and visibly relaxes when he sees you have slightly more clothing on. His resolve crumbles quickly when you start pouting. He’s never been very successful with telling you no. “Okay, how about I stay just until you fall asleep. That fair?” Your pout instantly turns into a smile and you start pulling him toward the couch. When he sits down you jump onto the cushion and squish yourself against him and lay your head on his chest. He wraps an arm around you and pulls a blanket over you with the other. 

As you start to doze off you hug him a little tighter. “I love you Steve, even if you don’t love me back.” He gives you a confused look, but your eyes are closed so you can’t see his face. “What do you mean? You know I love you, you’re one of my closest friends.”

You sigh against his chest, still with your eyes closed. “Exactly. You don’t love me the way I love you. But that’s okay.” His face skews even more. Again he’s still fairly clueless when it comes to women. “Doll I don’t understand.”

You scoff at him sleepily. “As if you didn’t know I was pining over you for years. Gave up when Bucky came along. So it’s okay cause I love Bucky.” 

Steve freezes, his entire body tensing up as he looks down at you with wide, shocked eyes. “(Y/N) are you being serious?” He shakes you a little when you don’t answer. But you’re finally passed out cold so he’s not going to get any more answers from you. He stays will you a while longer just staring at you blankly as your words replay over and over in his head. Feeling stupid for not telling you sooner how he felt about you, but it’s too late for him now. He lost his opportunity from his fear of rejection and because of it you are now happy with his best friend. 

He picks you up carefully and lays you down in your bed. After he tucks you in he kisses your forehead and gently brushes your hair out of your face. “I’ve always loved you. Should have told you sooner. I waited too damn long, story of my life right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy time with Bucky. You're welcome.

CHAPTER 3

The next day you are woken up when something cold touches you. You groan and pull your blankets tighter around you. You feel like shit and have no intention of leaving this bed today. “That’s the warm welcome home I get from my best girl?” He says with humor in his voice. You groan some more and force yourself to roll over. You really do want to be excited and throw yourself at him. But that’s just not physically an option right now. You manage to flop one arm over him and smash your face against his chest. “That’s all the energy I can muster. Sorry baby.”

Bucky presses his lips to your forehead and chuckles. “Did you bathe in booze last night? Steve did a terrible job of looking after you didn’t he?”

“I think I drank so much it’s seeping out my pores. Clint challenged me to a rematch and Steve left me for his bimbo fan club.”

He rolls onto his back and pulls you with him. Both of his arms are wrapped tightly around you. “Well Steve’s gonna get an ear full from me when I see him. Did you win at least?” A smile slowly creeps on to your face. “Hell yeah I did. I’m still the reigning champion.”

“That’s my girl.”

You squeeze him a little tighter, as much as physically possible for you at the moment. “I really did miss you Bucky. Sorry for the lousy welcome home. I had every intention of tearing your clothes off and jumping you the moment you came in the door. So does the thought at least count?”

His chest starts shaking as he tries holding back his laughter. But he eventually can’t hold it anymore. His laughter is like music to your ears even with the pounding headache you have right now. “Oh doll, I love you so much. Since I ditched out on the party in the first place we’ll make it count. Sound fair?”

“Mmm hmm.” You mumble.

“Babydoll, you know I love you unconditionally right?”

That makes your body tense up. You slowly lift your head and squint your eyes open looking at your handsome boyfriend’s face for the first time. Guilt lingers in the back of your mind about last night. How could you ever want anyone besides Bucky? He’s so good to you. You push those thoughts aside and finally you answer his question after a couple beats of silence. “Yes. Why?”

You can tell he’s trying to hold back a smile. “I say this out of love. But you really need to take a shower. You smell like you rolled around on the floor of a dirty bar.” You hide your face in his chest to hide your own smile. Both of your bodies start shaking as you burst into laughter. “Whatever you jerk. How about you join me then?”

Not needing to be asked twice he lifts you up like you weigh nothing, throwing you over his shoulder, and carries you into the bathroom. “Hey I’m still hungover you know? Slow it down a little.” You grumble. He slaps your ass playfully. “I’ll make you forget all about that hangover dollface.” 

Even just his words were enough to make you perk up. He has you both naked and in the hot shower in the blink of an eye. He presses your back against the cool tile wall as the hot spray showers down on both of you. He kisses you fervorously and slowly slides his left hand down your body. His flesh hand massages your breast while his metal hand slips between your thighs. You moan into his mouth when a single cold metal digit slides between your folds.

You can feel his arousal pressing against your hip. So you slide your hand down his muscular chest and grip his hard length. Now it's his turn to moan into your mouth. He slips the metal digit inside you as you start stroking him. Then moves his lips to your neck and sucks marks all over your skin. "Fuck doll, don't stop." He growls out against your skin.

"Please baby." You gasp out. He knows exactly what you're begging for. So he adds a second digit. You grind down against his hand and he starts moving his hips in sync with your hand. You feel your orgasm quickly building. Bucky moves his lips back to yours for a bruising kiss. You gasp and moan against each other's lips as you come around his talented fingers and he spills his release on your stomach and the water spray quickly washes it down the drain.

You're still coming down from your high when Bucky kneels downs in front of you. "Baby, what are you doing down there?" He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and looks up at you with hungry eyes. "I told you I'd make you forget your hangover. You're gonna come for me one more time." 

Then he licks a stripe up your center. You put a hand on his head through his hair to steady yourself. Your eyes roll back as he starts eating you out like a man starved. "Oh god, so good baby." He adds two fingers as he laps and sucks on your clit. 

You grip his hair tighter and chase your second orgasm as you roll your hips. He swirls his tongue and quickly has you screaming his name as you come for a second time. He holds you up as your legs turn to jelly and climbs back to his feet with a smile, feeling pleased with himself. "How's that hangover babydoll?"

You look up at him with hooded eyes and a dopey smile. "What hangover?"

After you and Bucky finally finish your very long and enjoyable shower you leave your room and head to the kitchen. You playfully jumped on his back and he decided to carry you like that the entire way. As the two of you enter the kitchen you squeal as Bucky playfully pinches your thighs. Steve is already in the kitchen cooking. He smiles when he sees you but it’s different than the smile he normally gives you. You don’t think much of it, maybe he’s just tired like you are. Even though Bucky effectively got you out of bed you still feel hungover.

Bucky sets you down on a stool by the kitchen counter and leans down to kiss you. Steve’s face falls when he sees your neck full of hickies. But he puts a smile back on when his best friend turns towards him. “Hey Buck, I didn’t know you were back. And doll I am very surprised to see you out of bed already.”

Bucky claps Steve on the shoulder. “Yeah pal, thanks for doing such a good job looking after my girl. You should have seen her a couple hours ago.” He says sarcastically. Steve gives you an apologetic smile and slides a plate over to you. “Here’s your hangover breakfast, even though it’s lunch time.”

You smile back at Steve. Does he know you or what? He was already making food for you. Why does he have to be so sweet and perfect? “Thank you Steve, you’re the best. Also thank you for getting me back to my room. I don’t remember much after the drinking started with Clint. And go easy on him Bucky. I am a grown up and make my own choices. Even if they aren’t always great choices.”

Bucky walks back over to you and kisses your temple. “Hey, I’m one of your grown up choices. What are you trying to say?” He says it with a smile so you know he’s kidding. But he has his moments of insecurity just like anyone else. You put your hand on his cheek and give him a bright smile. “You my adorable handsome man, are one of my best choices.” You can tell he needed to hear that because his face lights up more. 

Steve decides to interrupt the moment. “So Buck, how did the recon mission go?” Bucky rolls his eyes and kisses the palm of your hand before gently pulling it away from his face. He gives Steve an annoyed look. “I thought you wanted to be debriefed by me and feathers together? But if you can’t wait you should know we’re going to have to go back with more reinforcements this time. They are dealing Chitauri weapons.”

You groan as you eat your food and listen to them go back and forth. Shield helped clean up New York after the Chitauri attack. But there were aliens and weapons everywhere. So some unsavory characters gathered up some of the weapons before Shield could get them all. Slowly over the last few years the Avengers have been recollecting said weapons because they are obviously very dangerous. 

Over the next couple days Steve and Tony work on a plan for getting the Chitauri weapons back. Steve also started acting very strangely around you which confuses you. Normally if something’s bothering him he talks to you about it. You chalk it up to him just being preoccupied with the upcoming mission. You even mentioned it to Bucky and he said the same thing, he’s probably just focused on the mission and not to worry about it. But you have this nagging feeling in the back of your mind that there’s more to it than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's behavior gets weirder.

CHAPTER 4

It’s early in the morning and you're standing out on the balcony that overlooks the city. Bucky went for his morning run with Steve. They’ve asked you to go a couple times and you just laugh in their face each time. You’ve seen how Sam looks when he comes back from those runs. Yeah, no thank you. So you’re just drinking your coffee and enjoying the view. Your peaceful moment is soon interrupted though when a body comes up behind you and presses against you. You respond without looking. “Hey handsome, back already?”

Then two arms grab the railing in front of you, caging you in and you immediately realize it’s not Bucky because this person does not have a metal arm. You whip your head around and see a familiar set of blue eyes looking at you. “Steve? Sorry I thought you were Bucky. Um...what are you doing?”

Not that you mind the closeness, but it’s just a bit odd for him. Sure you hug each other all the time or cuddle up on the couch when you watch a movie, but this feels different. And your boyfriend must be around somewhere if Steve’s back. He rests his chin on your shoulder which forces you to turn your head away. Then he wraps his arms around you. “Just saying I’m sorry. Bucky said you thought I was upset with you or about something. But I’m not, I promise.”

Hearing that makes you feel better and you want to enjoy being held in his arms like this but you don’t want to cross a line. This is more intimate, more like the way Bucky comes up behind you. You don’t want to make your friend feel awkward either so you try to be subtle about it. “Okay, I was just worried about you, you seemed a bit off lately. Hey, where is Bucky by the way?”

“He said he was going to take a quick shower. I’ve just been focused on finally being rid of all the Chitauri weapons so we can finally put that disaster behind us. So there’s nothing wrong doll. Sorry if I made you feel that way.”

You put your arms over his in an attempt to sort of hug him back. “It’s okay, as long as you're alright that’s all I care about. And I agree it would be nice to be done with the Chitauri crap.”

He hugs you once more and starts to pull away. “Well I should go hop in the shower now too. I’ll catch up with you later doll.” Before he moves away from you he sweeps your hair away from your neck and presses his lips for a kiss just below your ear. Then walks away without another word, like what he just did was completely normal. You on the other hand are standing there with wide eyes and your hand on your chest. Feeling like you’re about to have a heart attack. What in the fuck just happened?

Things increasingly get weirder from there. When the team leaves for the mission to stop the illegal arms dealers Steve changes up his usual routine. Normally you are partnered with Nat, Clint, or Wanda. Steve usually partners with Bucky or Sam. You and Bucky agreed a long time ago not to partner up on missions together because you’ll be too worried about each other to focus and get the job done. But today of all days Steve decides to partner you with him, and Bucky with Nat.

You blink at Steve a couple times like he’s speaking a foreign language. “I’m not saying that I mind Steve. But why the sudden change?” He gives you an annoyed look for questioning him while he’s in Captain mode. “Because I need someone more tech savvy with me. I’m going to need you to download files off their hard drives. You are one of our best tech people.”

You scoff at him. “Sure after Tony, Bruce, and Nat.” You look to Bucky for help, to talk some sense into his friend. He just very unhelpfully shrugs his shoulders at you. So you’re left with yet another unanswered question and have no choice but to partner with Steve. 

As the two of you sneak your way into the warehouse that contains the weapons you’re after he takes every opportunity to press his body up against yours. He tries playing it off as he’s covering you or trying to keep close to you so you don’t get separated. It drives you completely fucking mad and makes it extremly difficult to concentrate.

There’s a couple crates you need to check the contents of. They are rather tall crates. So Steve gives you a boost and holds you up with both of his hands on your ass. If you didn’t both have comms on you would probably say something to him. But you don’t want everyone to overhear you yelling at Captain America for feeling up your ass, especially Bucky. So you do your best to ignore it. 

His odd behavior finally stops when the arms dealers show up and the shooting starts. When you all effectively take down the bad guys and collect all the weapons Nat suggests a celebration for a successful mission. After you load up on the Quinjet you climb in Bucky’s lap and give him the saddest face you can muster. You want him to go out with you and the rest of your friends tomorrow night. So you’re hoping if you look sad enough he won’t tell you no. 

He knows exactly what you want without asking. He tries giving you a stern look at first, like he’s not going to budge. But you see his eyes soften and his resolve starts to crumble. You force yourself not to get smug about it...yet. “Please baby. You promised me a date night for missing Tony’s party. You haven’t held up your end of the deal.”

His shoulders slump when he knows he’s defeated because you’re right. “Okay dollface you win. I’ll go. I can’t go breaking promises to my best girl can I?” Your face breaks out in a bright smile and you excitedly grab his face and smash your lips against his. He wraps his arms around you and smiles against your lips. Even though you are enjoying the moment with Bucky you can feel eyes on you, and you don’t need to look to find out who it is because you already know it’s Steve. So again you do your best to ignore him and focus on your loving boyfriend. When you break the kiss you wrap your arms around his neck and rest your forehead against his. “I love you Bucky.”

“I love you too (Y/N).”

The next day, the day you’re supposed to be going out with everyone, Steve insists on making everyone train. You just got back from a mission, but he’s always been strict when it comes to training. He wants everyone to be on their A-game whenever a mission arises. Bucky though, that smug bastard, got out of going. He still goes to counseling twice a month so he happily rubbed it in your face that he didn’t have to go to training. But he kissed your pouty lips when you started childishly sulking about it. 

Steve seems to be going harder on everyone than usual today. And you admittedly are off your game today. You’re tired from the mission you just returned from and you’re mentally exhausted from all the confusing thoughts running rampant in your mind. So he calls it a day for everyone but you of course. He said you needed more practice or some bullshit. 

You let out an exaggerated groan and stomp your foot. “But Steve I’m tired. Making me practice more isn’t going to make me perform any better today. You’re just making it worse.”

He puts his hands on his hips looking unfairly sexy in sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt. “I’m sorry doll, that’s not gonna fly in the field. What are you going to do if you get tired in a fight? Whine until they give up?”

You roll your eyes and huff at him. “I don’t know what’s up your ass today. But let’s pull the stick out shall we?”

Before you realize what’s happening Steve knocks you flat on your back on the floor. His strong, muscular body is wedged between your thighs, and he has both of your hands pinned above your head. He moves his lips next to your ear. “Wanna try that again doll?” Your entire body shivers and you let out a shaky breath as you feel him press harder against your core. “Okay Steve, what the fuck is going on with you?”

He moves his head back so he can see your face and gives you a smile that you’re not sure how to interpret. “You really don’t remember what you told me?” Your face skews as a frown appears on your face. “Huh? What did I tell you? What are you talking about?”

He bites his lip as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. It makes you want to rub your thighs together. “After Tony’s party when I carried you back to your room. You told me how you really felt about me before Bucky came along. I was too clueless back then to realize you felt the same way that I felt. And once again I waited too long to get the woman that I wanted.”

Your eyes go wide and your entire body tenses up. Did he really just say what you waited years for him to say? “Part of me wants to kiss you, but the smarter part of me wants to slap the shit out of you for telling me this now. It’s too late Steve. I can’t hurt Bucky, I won’t hurt him. I really do love him.”

His face falls a little, but he leans back down next to your ear again. “I know you do. But I also know you still love me too.” Then he kisses your cheek and climbs off you, jumping back to his feet. Without another word or even another glance in your direction he leaves the room. You’re left laying there on the floor just staring at the ceiling as you internally panic. You slam your hands down on the ground. “Fuck!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty times with Bucky.

CHAPTER 5

After lying on the gym floor for who knows how long you eventually force yourself up and storm back to your room. Stupid fucking Steve dropping a bomb on you like that. And stupid fucking you for getting so drunk and confessing to him. You’re feeling all fired up by the time you get to your room. When you enter the room Bucky is walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. He’s freshly showered. There’s droplets of water glistening and dripping down his skin. You bite your lip as you look him up and down.

He sees the fiery look in your eyes and smirks at you. “You’re looking a little hungry there doll. See something ya like?”

You run across the room and throw yourself at him. He easily catches you. Then you crash your lips against his as you wrap your arms and legs around him. He carries you over to the bed and drops you down onto it. You groan in disapproval for him breaking the kiss and moving his body away from yours. “Feeling impatient are we?” He teases. 

You frown at him. “Bucky don’t tease me. I want you so bad.” He just smiles at you in response and starts helping you peel your clothes off. You want him to make you forget about Steve and just fuck you senseless. So you decide to play dirty once you’re completely bare you roll over onto your belly and point your ass at him. A low growl comes from Bucky, and he rips his towel off. He jumps up on the bed behind you and slides his hands along your thighs and ass. “Don’t worry babydoll, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

He quickly pushes himself fully inside you in one swift fluid motion. You both moan loudly in unison when he bottoms out. He grips your hip with his metal hand and his flesh hand goes to the middle of your back pushing your front flat on the bed. When he doesn’t move right away you wiggle your ass and whine. “Please baby. Fuck me Bucky.” He lets out another growl and pulls almost all the way out. “Whatever my best girl wants, my best girl gets.”

Then he starts pounding into you at a punishing pace, exactly like you wanted. Your eyes roll back and your mouth drops open as he thrusts in and out of you. He squeezes your hip tighter and you know it’s going to leave marks. “Fuck doll, you feel so good.” He grunts out. 

When you start slamming back against him meeting his thrusts he knows you’re close. So he pulls you upright with your back against his chest. His metal hand goes just below your neck but he doesn’t squeeze. His right hand slips between your soaked thighs and rubs your clit. “Oh god, don’t stop baby.” You practically beg, but he had no intention of stopping anyway. He moves his fingers faster in sync with his hips and he bites down on the junction between your neck and shoulder. You cry out, screaming his name as your orgasm washes over you. Feeling you tighten around him and call out his name pushes him over the edge with you and finally stills as he comes inside you.

You slump back against him as you breath heavily with him still inside you. You tilt your head to the side and press your lips to his. “I fucking love you.” You pant out against his lips. You feel him smiling against yours. “I love you too babydoll. Now I have to take another shower before we can go out.”

“Good, I can dirty you up in the shower one more time before we leave.” 

That evening you all go out to a bar in the city. You can tell Bucky is still a little uncomfortable but he sticks with your group of friends and keeps his left hand hidden. If he was truly not okay with going out you wouldn’t make him and he knows that. So you appreciate the effort he’s making. You stick close to Bucky, almost as if you’re attached to him in hopes of avoiding Steve at all costs. Bucky just thinks you’re doing it to make him feel more at ease, which you suppose would be a half truth. You haven’t told Bucky about his best friend's odd and somewhat inappropriate behavior because you don’t want to cause a rift in their friendship and you’re hoping Steve will come to his senses and knock this shit off. Like you told him already, it’s too late.

Clint showed up late and you smile smugly when you see him. He took some time off to be home with his family so you haven’t seen him since Tony’s party. “I’m surprised Laura let you come drink with us considering what happened last time.”

He scowls at you, but you know he’s not serious. “I had every intention of another rematch but she said if I do it again I’m sleeping on the couch for a month. So we’ll have to find another challenge that doesn’t involve liquor.” You are actually pretty relieved to hear that. After Steve telling you what you drunkenly confessed to him you’re afraid what else you’ll blurt out.

“Okay well we want to keep the wife happy right? We can brainstorm together.” You and Clint smile and high five each other. Everyone else groans in annoyance. The two of you competing usually ends up involving all your friends whether they want to or not.

You see Steve across the bar, he got spotted by some fangirls. He somehow manages to get away from them and you realize he’s making a beeline for you and Bucky so you start to panic. You turn to Bucky and bat your eyelashes at him. “Dance with me?” He smiles at you and slides out of the booth you’re sitting in together and extends his hand to you. Which you happily and eagerly take. The two of you manage to walk away just in time, before Steve could get to your table.

You visibly relax as you and Bucky start dancing. You smile at him. “Are you doing okay baby? The crowd isn’t too much?” He gives you an appreciative look. You’ve always looked out for him ever since you started getting to know him. “I’m fine I promise. I talked about it in my counseling session today which helped. And I want to get out more with you, so I have to start somewhere.” Then he leans down and captures your lips for a searing kiss. Letting you know just how much he loves you. 

After a couple songs you and Bucky decide to take a break. You don’t see Steve at the table now. Must be off talking to more of Captain America’s fangirls. But of course luck couldn’t be on your side. Just before you get back to your table he fucking pops up out of nowhere. He claps Bucky on the shoulder. “Mind if I steal your girl for a dance?” Well fuck. If you say you don’t want to Bucky will want to know why and you don’t want to lie. 

“Fine with me pal. But it’s up to her.”

Then they both look at you expectantly. You plaster a fake smile on your face. “Sure, why not.” You lean up and kiss Bucky one more time as you side eye Steve. Then he takes your hand and leads you back out to the dance floor. Once he starts dancing with you and your back is to Bucky you scowl at him. “What has gotten into you?”

He looks at you innocently. “I always dance with you. Is there suddenly something wrong with me dancing with you now?” You narrow your eyes at him. Not the least bit amused by his feigning innocence act, or him toying with you. “No I suppose not.” You grit out.

He just goes on dancing with you like everything is normal. You don’t realize he’s subtly moving you both through the crowd, further and further away from your friends to where they can’t see you. Before you know what’s happening he pulls you around a corner in an empty hallway and shoves you up against a wall. He holds your wrists gently, but they are pinned to the wall next to your head and he has a thigh wedged between your legs. “Steve...what do you think you’re doing?”

He grazes his lips across the skin of your neck as he whispers. “Getting a moment alone with you. You don’t think I noticed you avoiding me. I thought we were friends doll?” Your breathing stutters as he presses his thigh against your core and moves it a couple times. “Why...why are you doing this? Bucky is your best friend.”

When he answers you he continues rubbing his thigh against your now aching core and grazes his teeth along the shell of your year. “If we both weren’t so scared before you’d be my best girl right now and not his. You were mine first. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t still have feelings for me and I’ll stop.”

You do look him in the eyes but you can’t say the words because it would be a lie and he fucking knows it. You bite your lip to stifle a moan as he moves his thigh. Then he releases one of your wrists and grabs your bare leg since you’re wearing a skirt. He hooks your leg over his hip and slides his hand all the way up your thigh. When his fingertips reach your underwear you finally have a moment of clarity and push his hand away. “That’s enough. Fine I still feel something for you but it doesn’t matter. I won’t cheat on Bucky and I won’t hurt him. Like I already told you it’s too late. We blew our chance. We’ll be friends but that’s it.”

Then you storm away from him before he can say anything else. He had immediately released his hold on you when you pushed his hand away. He would never do anything to you forcefully, you know that. But he's got you all fired up again like he did this morning. When you get back to Bucky you extend your hand to him. He gives you a confused look but still takes your hand. "I need some air. Come with me?" He just nods at you in response now that he understands.

The two of you slip out a backdoor. The cool air outside feels good. You look around to make sure you're alone. When you see no one you turn to Bucky and shove him up against the wall and pull his face to yours for a heated kiss. You slip your free hand under his shirt and press your body firmly against his. When you break apart he gives you a cocky smile. "Someone's insatiable tonight. I'm not complaining, but are you sure?"

You move your hand to the front of his pants and slip it inside and grip his hardening cock. "I just can't get enough of you baby." A low guttural moan escapes him. He swiftly picks you up by your thighs and pins you between his body and the wall. As he kisses you hungrily you undo his belt and jeans. Then pull your underwear to the side as he roughly pushes himself inside you until he bottoms out. "You weren't lying, you're so fucking wet doll."

You push the guilty thoughts of what really caused your sudden horniness aside and concentrate on Bucky. You wrap your arms and legs around him tightly. "Fuck me baby. Make me come on your cock." That gets an almost feral sounding growl out of him. "Hold on tight dollface, cause we gotta make this quick. But I'll give ya exactly what you need."

He wasn't kidding. He fucks you even harder than he did earlier today which was exactly what you wanted. You only want to feel and think about him. He buries his face in your neck as he slams in and out of you fast and hard. He always seems to know what you want or need. 

It doesn't take long before you're both stifling your moans as you come at the same time. He keeps you pinned against the wall with his cock still inside you as he unburies his face and kisses your lips softly and gently. The complete opposite of how he was just fucking you. After a few more soft kisses he smiles at you. "Is this your way of convincing me to go out with you more often?"

"Depends. Is it working?" You say teasingly. 

His face gets more serious as he looks you in the eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you right?"

"Of course I do. And I'd do the same for you. Why do you ask?"

He presses another soft kiss to your lips and rests his forehead against yours. "I just want to make sure you know how much I truly love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally snaps at Steve.

CHAPTER 6

Bucky pins you between his body and your bedroom door as he kisses you fervorously. When he finally breaks the kiss you start gasping for air. “I’m only going to be gone one night. You’re acting like it’s going to be weeks.” You say teasingly. He sticks his bottom lip out, giving you a pout. So you lean up and nibble on his pouty lip.

“I know doll, but I don’t sleep well when you’re gone. Just like you don’t when I’m gone. It’s one night, but I’m still gonna miss you.”

Yeah you completely understand how he feels. You put both of your hands on his handsome face and give him a soft kiss. “I’ll miss you too, but the sooner you let me leave the sooner I can get my job done and come back.” He gives you one more breathtaking kiss before he finally lets you leave.

You are going on a mission with Clint. It’s just a simple recon mission on another potential group of arms dealers. There’s been some rumors about someone being in possession of old Hydra weapons that were made with the Tesseract. So you’re just gathering intel for now, and it’s only a couple hours away. Even though you’ll miss Bucky you are glad for the small reprieve you’ll have being away from your so called best friend.

Unfortunately Steve’s behavior hasn’t wavered. You thought after your talk in the bar you made yourself perfectly clear. Apparently you were wrong. Any moment he can get alone with you he likes to remind you of your feelings for each other. He’ll pin you against the wall, floor, basically anywhere he can corner you. He’ll stop the moment you tell him to. But you have to actually get the word ‘stop’ out before he does. The wall you attempted to put up and stuff your feelings behind is slowly crumbling. And you’re pretty sure that’s what he’s trying to accomplish.

Since your mission is only a couple hours away you and Clint decided to drive instead of taking the Quinjet. So after you gather your gear you go off in search of him. But he’s nowhere to be found. “Friday, is Clint inside the tower?”

_“Yes miss, he’s on the loading dock for the Quinjet.”_

That makes you frown. You both agreed you didn’t need the jet. Maybe he has some of his own gear he needed to get out of it? You make your way through the tower to where the jet is kept. When you get there you see Clint and Natasha loading what looks to be their gear into the jet. You cross your arms over your chest and frown. “Clint? What’s going on?”

He jogs over to you with a confused look on his face. “Cap didn’t tell you? He needed me to go somewhere with Nat instead. He’s taking my place with you.” You feel your blood pressure rising. Fucking Steve! You scream in your head. You take a deep breath to calm down. It’s not Clint that you’re mad at, so you don’t want to snap at him. “Um...no, no he did not tell me any of that. I was actually looking forward to going with you. We haven’t had a mission together for a while and we always make it fun.”

“I know, I was too. And you don’t hit me upside the head like Nat does. But hey, I have an idea for our next competition. I’ll tell you all about it when we both get back alright?” You just nod your head with a disappointed look on your face. He gives you a hug before he leaves to go back to his previous task.

Now you’re pissed. You storm off furiously in search of a certain Captain that has successfully pushed all your wrong buttons. You find him in his office. You barge in without knocking and slam the door shut behind you. “Seriously Steve?! You couldn’t give me one fucking day away from you?! You are driving me crazy!”

He stands there behind his desk looking at you in surprise. You have never yelled at him before. Sure you’ve had some squabbles or disagreements over the years. But you have never full on screamed and yelled at him. He puts his hands up in a placating manner and stays where he’s standing. He’s pretty sure you might punch him in the face this time if he moves any closer. “I promise doll I really did need Clint to go with Natasha. I wasn’t doing it to mess with you. And I swear, I give you my word that I’ll behave. I’m sorry for what I did on the last mission. It was reckless on my part, and very unlike me. You know I take missions and everyone’s safety seriously.”

You point your finger at him angrily. “And I give you my word if you fuck with me even once I will leave your ass on the side of the road. You can hitchhike for all I care. Got it?!”

He still has his hands up and nods his head at you. “Understood.”

The drive to the location you’ll be surveilling is awkwardly quiet. Mostly because you make extra effort to ignore Steve. You put in earbuds and listen to music on your phone so he doesn’t try making conversation with you. He obviously got the hint and leaves you alone. Which also makes you feel a little bad. He’s such a sweet and caring person, but lately he’s been all over the place. And like he said the way he behaved on the last mission is very unlike him. He doesn’t screw around on missions like that. Did your stupid drunken love confession really throw him for that much of a loop?

When you reach your destination there’s an empty apartment building across the street from a shady warehouse. The two of you set up surveillance in the apartment with the best view of the warehouse. You each sit on the floor on the opposite sides of a large window facing each other and just watch and wait.

After a while the silence finally starts to get to you. You hate being mad at Steve and you hate that you feel like you’re losing your friendship. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly as you look at him. He was looking out the window but he can still see you in the corner of his eye. “Why did you never say anything before?” You whisper to him quietly.

At the sound of your voice he turns his head locking his eyes with yours. He looks surprised that you are suddenly speaking to him. “I could ask you the exact same question you know.”

“Yeah well, I asked you first.” You snark back at him.

He looks at you earnestly as he tries to think of the right words to say. “You were the first person to become my friend, a true friend after I came out of the ice. You didn’t care about Captain America, you treated me like a regular person. And you never let me feel awkward for not understanding things. You were just always there for me no matter what. I didn’t realize right away that my feelings for you kind of changed, but once I did I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same. If I said something and you didn’t feel that way about me I would have ruined our friendship. I’d rather have you as a friend then not at all. Now it’s your turn.”

You lean your head back against the wall. Well he answered you so it’s only fair that you answer him. “You’re right I didn’t care that you were Captain America. I got to know the real man behind the shield. After all that time we spent together I just couldn’t help it. They don’t exactly make men like you anymore. You know the sweet old fashioned gentlemen type. I didn’t say anything in the beginning because your whole world had been turned upside down and on top of it all the first woman you loved was suddenly in her 90’s. So it just didn’t seem right. Then later down the line I tried subtly hinting I guess. But you suddenly started seeing Sharon Carter so I took that as your way of saying you weren’t interested.”

He stares at you blankly with his mouth open. After a couple beats of silence he starts shaking his head. “I started seeing Sharon to get over you because you started going out on dates.”

You scoff at him. “I went out on one date. And I wouldn’t even call it a date. I lost a fucking bet and had to go out with Brock Rumlow one time. That was before we knew the bastard was Hydra. Anyway, it was awful and I punched him in the face for getting handsy with me. I bruised his ego so he started spreading rumors about me.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “I do remember you punching him in the face. That made me proud by the way. But I didn’t get the whole story I guess. So because of a couple misunderstandings we missed our chance?”

You let out an exasperated sigh. “Steve I don’t know what you are expecting me to say or do. No matter how much I may love you it doesn’t change the fact that I love Bucky. I won’t do anything to hurt him. He’s been through so much and has come so far. He only deserves good things. And the same goes for you. So I don’t know what kind of outcome you’re hoping for.”

“A happy one. Because I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest smut chapter I ever wrote. Is it getting hot in here?

CHAPTER 7

You and Steve return to the Tower late in the evening having collected enough intel on the weapons dealers. The two of you still haven’t really resolved anything. But after the talk you had you were able to move onto other topics and talk to each other again. He also kept his word and didn’t fool around at all. But on the drive home you could practically cut the tension with a knife. You both said you loved each other. Now what? What is there left to say that you haven’t already said.

The moment you get back to the tower you bolt for the elevator before Steve can even get out of the car and head straight for your bedroom. You aren’t happily greeted by your handsome boyfriend like you were hoping. But you do find him face down and sprawled out on the bed. He must not have slept last night and finally passed out. So you quietly kick your shoes off and lay down next to him. He’s still a light sleeper so he already woke up. He turns on his side and pulls you flush against him. He kisses your forehead. “I missed you doll.”

“I missed you too. Did you get any sleep at all?”

“I got a couple hours last night and slept a little this afternoon. I wanted to be awake when you got back. Why don’t you go take a shower, that’ll give me time to wake up. I’ve got plans for you.” He says mischievously and starts nibbling on your neck while firmly grabbing your ass.

Well you most certainly aren’t going to say no to that. So you excitedly kiss him on the lips and start peeling your clothes off as you run to the bathroom. Bucky is probably going to tease you for how fast you took your shower. Just thinking of him makes you want him. You weren’t lying when you told him you could never get enough of him. Once you jump out of the shower you quickly dry your hair the best you can. When you decide it’s good enough you come barreling out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Bucky is laying on the bed on his left side in just some sexy boxer briefs. He bites his lip as he looks you up and down, which makes you rub your thighs together anxiously. “I think that was record timing doll.” He teases as you hop on the bed laying next to him on your back. 

“Well I wanna show you how much I missed you.” You go to open your towel but he stops you and pushes you back down on the bed. He tsks you. “We’re moving at my pace tonight beautiful.”

You just bite your lip and nod your head. Sometimes he gets a little bossy in bed and you like it. He smiles at you as he grips your chin with his thumb and forefinger. He frees your bottom lip with his thumb then leans down kissing you deeply. As he kisses you slowly and deeply over and over he pushes your legs open more and slips his flesh hand between your thighs. You gasp into his mouth when he ever so slowly and almost teasingly slides his fingers through you already very wet folds.

So lost in the feeling of him kissing you so passionately and his fingers rubbing you, you don’t hear your bedroom door open and close. But Bucky obviously does. When he stops kissing you a needy whine escapes you. He smiles at you and then turns his head. That’s when you finally realize there’s someone standing at the foot of the bed. You quickly clap your legs together trapping Bucky’s hand in the process. “What the fuck Steve?”

Bucky pulls his hand free and rests it on your thigh. “Doll, calm down. I told him to come.” You slowly turn your head and give him a confused look. “What on earth for?”

“Well it’s come to my attention that I unknowingly stole you away from my best friend here. I know about you and Steve.”

Your eyes go wide. “Bucky I told him no. I chose you. I love you. I….”

He shushes you with a kiss. “Let me finish doll. I know you love me and would never do anything to hurt me. Even if it means hurting yourself in the process. I knew you would never willingly admit to me how you felt about Steve. So I told him to make it harder for you to deny it. Which I did reap all the benefits everytime he got you all riled up. Thanks for that by the way pal.”

You angrily sit upright and glare at both of them. “Both of you were in on this? Are you fucking serious?! You have no idea how guilty he’s made me feel. So, what I’m a fucking game to you now?!”

“Doll of course not.” They both say in unison. Which just makes you angrier. Before you can yell some more Bucky crashes his lips against yours. Using your weakness for him against you, making you melt into the kiss. “Please calm down, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Let me explain. You trust me right?”

You sigh and lean back against the head of the bed. “Of course I do.”

“Steve has been my best friend for a very long time. One of the most important people in my life, aside from you of course. We both love you, and you love both of us. So what rule says we can’t love you together? Why can’t you be both of our best girl?”

You look between the two men to see if they are just messing with you more. But they both look completely serious and sincere. “Just so we’re clear, you’re suggesting I date both of you? You really think that would work? What if someone ends up getting hurt?”

Bucky starts nipping along your neck again. Damn him for knowing how to shut you up and make you melt. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting. But how about we have some fun tonight and work out the details tomorrow? And I’ll prove to you how serious I am. All you have to say is yes.”

He gets you to sink back down on the bed and continues his assault on your neck. Steve takes his shirt off and crawls up the bed hovering over you with his gorgeous body. “Tell me it’s okay to touch you doll and I will.” He whispers next to your ear. You turn your head forcing Bucky to remove his lips from your skin and you put a hand on his face. “I don’t want you to regret this later and be hurt. I love you too much.”

He kisses the palm of your hand. “I love you too. And I’m only okay with it because it’s Steve. We’ve always shared everything. So wouldn’t luck have it that we love the same girl. I promise you babydoll it’s okay.” You can see in his eyes that he’s telling the truth. And you can’t lie the thought of having two super soldiers all to yourself sounds like a dream come true. This is the best outcome you could have hoped for. You turn your head back to Steve and look into his lust blown blue eyes. “Touch me Steve.”

With those three words the floodgates open. Without hesitation he presses his warm, soft lips to yours. You’ve dreamed of kissing him so many times. It’s almost unbelievable that it’s happening now, and it feels even better than you imagined. He licks his tongue into your mouth making you moan. Bucky reaches for the towel that’s still covering you and slowly pulls it open. He kisses along your shoulder and slides his flesh hand back down between your thighs and resumes his previous ministrations. You gasp when he slips a finger inside you and you suck on Steve’s bottom lip as he breaks the kiss.

Steve looks down at your bare body beneath him and runs the tips of his fingers down your collar bone, between your breasts and stops at your belly. “You’re so beautiful doll.”

Bucky pulls his finger away making you whine once again. He brings his finger up to his lips and licks it. “You gotta taste her too pal. Once taste will never be enough.” Steve’s eyes flick back to yours looking for permission one more time. You bite your lip and nod your head at him. He gives you a mischievous smile. “You know what Buck, I think I will.”

Steve slides back down your body and hooks both of your legs over his broad shoulders. Bucky smirks at Steve. “See how wet she is? That’s how wet you had her that night at the bar.” Before you can start to get angry at them for that Steve flattens his tongue as he licks a stripe up core. He does it a couple more times making you forget why you were ever mad at him. “You’re right Buck she does taste good.” Then he goes back to burying his face between your thighs. “Oh fuck.” You gasp out.

Bucky smiles at you. “You like that babydoll? Steve’s tongue feel good?” You answer him by grabbing him by the face and crashing your lips against his. When he breaks the kiss he kisses along your neck and collar bone. He stops at your breast, swirling his tongue around your nipple. As he pays special attention to your breasts, Steve slips two fingers inside you and laps at your clit with his tongue. You lose all brain function at that point. You put one hand on Bucky’s head and the other on Steve’s. You press harder against Steve as you chase your orgasm. 

Steve crooks his fingers at just the right angle pushing you over the edge. You practically scream as you come hard. Once you start feeling over sensitive you gently push Steve away to let him know. Your chest is heaving as you try catching your breath. You glance down towards Steve and see his face glistening with your juices. He’s giving you a hungry look. Bucky moves his lips to the shell of your ear. “Think you got a couple more in you doll?”

“A couple?”

“Yes a couple. Can me and Stevie both fuck you? I’ll let him go first so he can feel how tight you are.”

Your heart starts pounding with excitement. The thought of both of them fucking you senseless fills you with want. You run your fingers back through Bucky’s hair with one hand. With the other you curl your index finger, beckoning Steve to come to you. His jeans look painfully tight and he eagerly starts tearing his remaining bits of clothing off. Bucky grips your chin to get your attention. “I love you (Y/N).” You lean up and kiss his lips softly. “I love you too Bucky.”

When you feel Steve climbing back up the bed you turn your head back towards him. You see his huge cock standing at full attention. He’s just as big as Bucky. He leans back down, hovering over you and kisses you. When he breaks the kiss he gives you a serious look. “I love you doll.” You put your hand on his cheek and smile at him. “I love you too Steve.” His whole face lights up at your words. He kisses you once more and you feel him lining himself up at your entrance. “You ready?”

“Definitely.” You say sounding breathless.

Then he slowly pushes inside you. Once he’s fully sheathed inside you he rests his forehead against yours. “Fuck Bucky she is tight. You feel so good doll. So many times I dreamed about this.” Steve doesn’t swear very often but you aren’t really paying attention to his words. You’re focused on how good he feels and aching for him to fuck you. You lean up and bite on his bottom lip. “Fuck me Captain.”

He lets out a groan that turns into a growl as you release his lip he gives you a bruising kiss and pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. He sets a steady pace and buries his face in your neck. Not wanting to leave Bucky out you turn your head towards him and attach your lips to his. Then you slide your hand down his chest and abs into his boxer briefs and grip his rock hard cock and start stroking him. 

As you and Bucky gasp and moan into each other’s mouths you start rolling your hips to meet Steve’s thrusts. Bucky breaks the kiss briefly because he knows what you want. “Harder Steve. Our girl likes it rough sometimes.”

Steve kisses your neck and then sits upright gripping both of your hips tightly. “Anything you want doll.” Then he starts pounding into you at a punishing pace, pulling you by your hips toward him as he slams into you. Bucky goes back to kissing you and slides his flesh hand down your body until he reaches your clit and starts rubbing. You start moaning loudly, unable to keep kissing Bucky at this point. “Where do you want it?” Steve grits out.

Bucky answers for you since you don’t seem to be able to form words. “Fill her up, she likes it.” It doesn’t take long after that before you’re screaming again as you come for a second time. Steve follows shortly after you. His hips still and he leans back down to kiss you as you feel him spilling his release inside you. When he breaks the kiss he looks down at you adoringly. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” You shake your head with a dopey grin on your face. “Not at all. It was perfect.”

“Alright, move it.” Bucky chides. Steve gives you one more kiss and slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you like Bucky previously was. Bucky climbs on top of you and hovers his lips just above yours. “Come for me one more time babydoll, alright?”

“Fuck me Sergeant.” You whisper against his lips. He easily slides his cock fully inside you in one swift motion. Bucky bites his lip and groans. “Fuck doll you’re so wet, I’m gonna fuck you with Steve’s come.” You bite your own lip and moan at his dirty words. He gives you a heated kiss and you wrap your legs around his hips. You know this won’t take long. He’s been on the edge for a while.

He moves his lips down to your neck and shoulder so you turn your head to Steve, not wanting to leave him out. You put a hand on the back of his neck and he quickly gets the hint and kisses you fervorously as Bucky starts fucking you fast and hard. He actually seems to be even more turned on from watching you and Steve. Maybe he has a little kink you both didn’t know about.

At one point when Bucky knows he’s close he grabs Steve’s hand and slips it between your soaked and messy thighs. He catches onto what Bucky is trying to tell him. Steve starts rubbing your already over sensitive clit. You almost think you aren’t going to come again. But Bucky bites down on your shoulder and starts hitting the right spot over and over, that in addition to Steve’s talented fingers has you crying out for a third time. You wrap your arms around Bucky as he comes shortly after you spilling inside you, mixing with the mess Steve already made. 

All three of you are tired and sated. You know you’re going to be sore tomorrow, but you’re too exhausted to care. Bucky kisses you softly and pulls out of you, laying back down next to you. Steve goes to get up but both you and Bucky stop him. “Stay.” You whisper. He obeys and lays back down next to you. You are still in disbelief about everything that just happened, but your racing thoughts can wait until the morning. You quickly fall asleep sandwiched between the two super soldiers you love that are both holding you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a fun chapter. Working out the new poly relationship. Then some trouble making with Clint.

CHAPTER 8

The morning after your surprise night with Bucky and Steve you wake feeling physically exhausted still, and very sore as you suspected. As you awaken the events of the previous night start coming back to you, so you slowly squint your eyes open. You and Bucky are facing each other with your face against his chest. Steve is pressed up behind you with his face against your neck. Both of them have an arm wrapped snugly around you. 

Can you really have a relationship with both of them? Your biggest fear is someone getting hurt and losing one or both of them. You would be heartbroken if you lost either one of them. All of a sudden you feel lips pressing against your forehead pulling you from your inner turmoil. You lean back so you can see Bucky’s handsome sleepy face. He’s giving you the same loving look he always does, but you can’t help the worry you have in the back of your mind. “Are we still okay?” You whisper to him quietly.

He moves his flesh hand to your face. “Of course we are. I meant everything I said last night. And dollface it’s far too early for you to be thinking so hard.” He says with a small smile.

You put your hand over his and sigh. “I can’t help it.”

Steve starts to stir behind you having heard you and Bucky talking. He presses his lips to the back of your neck. “Yeah, what Bucky said.” He mumbles against your skin. You roll your eyes. They’re ganging up on you already.

“Well forgive me for worrying about both of you. And you know what I’m actually still mad the two of you were fucking with me this whole time.”

Steve kisses you again and hugs you a little tighter. “Doll it wasn’t like that, and I’m sorry for upsetting you. Ask Bucky, I even told him no more games after you bit my head off in my office. I thought you were going to jump over my desk and attack me there for a minute.” 

You can’t help but laugh at Steve’s words. He’s not wrong, you were so pissed at him that day. Bucky grips your chin tilting your head back up. “I’m sorry too, it wasn’t to hurt you or really mess with you. I just needed you to admit your feelings for this to work. I almost had to beat it out of Steve when I knew he was lying about what was bothering him. But after you almost kicked his ass the other day, which I thought was hilarious by the way. We decided to convince you another way.”

You squeeze Steve’s arm that’s currently wrapped around you and chuckle. “Sorry Steve, you just had me at my wits end at that point.” Then you pull yourself out of their hold and sit upright against the head of the bed. You see Steve’s handsome sleepy face for the first time and can’t help but give him a small smile. “Um….how exactly is this supposed to work?” You ask nervously.

Bucky shrugs his shoulder. “We’ll take it one day at a time and figure it out as we go. Just keep it between us for now until we do. If something is wrong or not working we talk it out together. Open communication, no secrets. Right Steve?”

Steve nods his head as he looks at you adoringly. “Yes, exactly. We won’t keep anything from you ever again I swear. That was a one time thing.”

You bite your lip and look between the two of them. “What about you know, jealous feelings? Neither of you feel that?” Bucky starts laughing which makes you scowl at him. You’re being serious and he’s laughing. He leans up and kisses your cheek when he sees your angry face. “I’m not laughing at you I’m sorry. It’s just I watched my best friend fuck you last night. If I was jealous don’t you think I would have said or done something by now? I trust Steve with my life, so I know I can trust him with you. No jealousy here.”

Okay, Bucky has a fair point. You turn your head and look at Steve, curious about what he has to say. “I’ll admit I’ve been jealous of you and Bucky together. It got a little worse after you drunkenly confessed your feelings to me. But that was because I couldn’t have you. I wanted what he had. Last night I wasn’t jealous at all. I know this is unconventional but there’s really nothing normal about us anyway. I believe this can work if you let it.”

You put a hand on each of their faces and smile at them. You love and trust both of them. If they think this can work then you do too. “Okay boys, one day at a time.”

Despite your initial apprehension about this threeway relationship it does seem like the best outcome. Over the next couple weeks you go on about your lives as you normally would. Except when you’re alone with Steve the two of you no longer have to hold back your feelings for each other. And most nights he sneaks into your and Bucky’s bedroom. Sometimes it’s just to sleep next to each other and sometimes is for more sexy reasons. They both seem happy as ever and like they promised there’s no jealousy. And you can’t deny this is probably the happiest you’ve ever been also.

You’re leaning against the kitchen counter eating your breakfast when a strong body presses up against you from behind. You have to check to see who it is now or wait until you can see both hands. They both have very strong muscular bodies so you can’t tell right away which one it is. Two arms soon wrap around your middle, so you figure out it’s Steve. You do a quick glance to make sure no one else is around. “Hey handsome.” He leans in and kisses your cheek and then moves his lips down your jaw to your neck. You tilt your head to the side giving him better access. “Hey beautiful.” He says in between kisses.

Then he slips one of his hands inside your jeans. You bite your lip to stifle a moan when he reaches his destination and starts rubbing your center with his fingers. Bucky and Steve are playfully having a contest who can make you come more times and the more inappropriate place the better. You certainly aren’t complaining since their little contest only benefits you.

He gets you wet so quickly he easily slips two fingers inside you. Your breakfast is now long forgotten as you spread your legs more and lean back against him. With his other hand he slips it under your shirt and holds your breast. Both of you know anyone could walk in at any moment. That just makes it more fun. “Fuck Steve.” You gasp as he fucks you with his fingers.

You turn your head so he can lean down and kiss you. He starts vigorously rubbing your clit until you come around his fingers. He muffles your moans by kissing you deeply. Then he slowly removes his hands from under your clothing and helps straighten your clothes back out. Then you turn around so you're facing him. “Well good morning to you too Captain.” You say sounding breathless.

He presses a soft kiss to your lips and smiles at you. “Now that I have you I want to make up for some lost time.” You wrap your arms around his neck and smile back at him. “I most certainly am not complaining, and will have to agree with you on that.” 

When you hear voices and footsteps approaching you pull away from Steve and put a little distance between you. His face falls as you move away. You know he wants to openly be affectionate with you, but none of you want the pressure from the rest of the team knowing as you three try navigating through this new arrangement. 

Bucky walks in with Sam and Clint. The three of them bickering back and forth. Well Bucky and Sam are, Clint just keeps egging them on. But Bucky stops when he sees you. He gives you that bright smile that just melts your heart. He looks between you and Steve, giving you both a knowing look as he walks over to you and kisses you sweetly. “Hey baby, what are you boys arguing about now?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh. “Bird boy is just squawking about a broken wing.”

“Yeah cuz tin man here ripped it off!”

“After you shot my arm!”

“It was your metal arm!”

Oh boy, this could go on for a while. Clint taps you on the shoulder signaling for you to come with him. You look at Steve and point to the two arguing men. He waves you off letting you know he’ll take care of it. With your back turned to everyone you blow him a kiss and wink at him. He gives you an adorable boyish grin in return. 

You then follow Clint out of the kitchen. “What’s up Barton?” He gives you his trouble making mischievous smile. Well that’s never a good sign. “Remember I told you I had an idea I’d tell you about when I got back?”

You nod your head and answer him cautiously. “Yes...your cheshire cat smile is not very reassuring though.” He starts laughing deviously to go along with his big smile as he leads you into a weapons storage room. He opens up a locker and pulls two large guns out. But they aren’t regular guns. They are actually paintball guns. “Oh geez Clint. You wanna shoot each other? We’re both perfect shots that could go on forever.”

“I know, which is why we aren’t shooting each other. We shoot everyone else, and use a point system.”

You stare at him blankly for a moment while he’s looking at you expectantly. Then your face breaks out in a devious smile that rivals his. “I like the way you think my friend. We should probably make a few ground rules then.” Clint laughs and claps you on the shoulder, happy that you approve of his terrible idea. “Okay shoot, what kind of rules?”

“Like no shooting Bruce. That could backfire terribly.” 

Clint nods his head in agreement on that one. “Oh and no shooting Bucky.” That makes you frown. “Huh? Why? He’d be fine.” Clint looks at you like you are being ridiculous and scoffs. “Yeah I know he would. He’d let you unload an entire clip on him to help you win. Which would be cheating.”

Well he’s not wrong. Bucky likes to gloat on your behalf when you win whatever nonsense competition you and Clint come up with. “Okay fair enough. Bruce and Bucky are out. No head shots. And we should set a time limit.”

“How about 1 hour? Any longer, they’ll probably start hunting us together. 5 points for arms and legs, 10 points for each shot above the belt, and 50 points for below the belt if you know what I mean.”

“Oh you are mean Clint. I can’t wait to shoot Tony….oohh or Sam. Too bad Thor isn’t here he’d be so confused it would be hilarious.” 

“I’m going for Steve first. After that last training session he put us through. Time for a little payback.”

Your poor friends aren’t going to know what hit them. And boy are they going to be pissed. Clint gives you a paintball gun loaded with pink paintballs, his are purple. Then he hands you a watch that's synchronized with his. He even grabbed your gear that you normally wear on missions. "Wow, I am impressed you thought of everything."

"Hey I take our shenanigans seriously thank you very much."

The two of you climb up into the air vent together and press the timer on your watches. “See ya in an hour Barton.” You high five each other and go off in separate directions. Clint showed you his sneaky way through the air vents years ago. So you know the twists and turns like the back of your hand. Tony’s tried blocking them off but you and Clint always find a way through whatever gadget he puts in your way.

You first find your boys. You like the sound of that, your boys. They are in the gym, just the two of them. Bucky is taking some of his aggression out on a punching bag. Well at least Steve got him and Sam separated. Quietly you move the grate from the vent and whisper “Sorry Steve” to yourself and shoot his sexy ass twice.

He yelps hilariously and whips around looking for the culprit. “What the hell?!” You jump down through the vent and smile at him sheepishly. Bucky on the other hand can’t stop laughing at the pink paint covering Steve’s ass. “Don’t be mad. Me and Clint are having a little contest who can earn the most points shooting people.”

Steve groans, wipes the back of his pants and his hands come back covered in pink paint. “Seriously? So you shoot me? What about Bucky? I think that’ll shut him up. Won’t be so funny then will it, jerk.” He grumbles at Bucky who is laughing so hard his eyes are watering.

You walk over to Steve and kiss his grumpy face. “I’m sorry handsome, but Bucky’s off limits.” Steve’s frown only deepens. “Why is he off limits and I’m not?”

He sounds like a little whiny child. “Calm down, it’s not like that. Bruce is off limits too for obvious reasons. Clint knew Bucky would just let me shoot him repeatedly to help me win. And I should warn you, Clint is going for the gold when he comes for you.”

Bucky smiles smugly at Steve. “Ha! I’m off limits punk. And Barton’s not wrong, I would have totally helped you win doll.”

Steve glares at Bucky and then looks back at you. “What do you mean by going for the gold?” You bite your lip and smile at him as you rub him through the front of his pants. His frown disappears as he closes his eyes and enjoys your touch. Then when he remembers his original question his eyes fly open hysterically wide making both you and Bucky laugh. “Yeah, might want to put on a cup or something. He wants to get you back for the last training session we had.” You lean up and kiss him one more time. “I’ll apologize later for shooting you, okay?”

“Yeah, alright doll.” He concedes.

Then you walk over to Bucky who has finally calmed down from his laughter. “I love hearing you laugh like that.” You say with a smile as you press your lips to his. He kisses you a couple more times and slaps you on the ass. “Go get’em doll.”

“I’m going for Sam next. Thought that might make your smile even brighter.” A big devious grin appears on Bucky’s face. He pulls you back to him and smashes his lips against yours excitedly. “I love you so much. He’s in the living room. I gotta watch you unload a whole clip on him.”

“Anything for you baby. Now give me a boost?”

Bucky happily helps lift you up so you can climb back into the air vent. You make your way through until you get to the kitchen. That’s as close as you can get to the living room. You can already hear Sam bitching at Bucky. He certainly didn’t waste any time. You hide behind a wall and peak around the corner. Sam has his back toward you. You signal for Bucky to move because after the first shot Sam’s going to go running. He keeps a straight face as he starts backing away and you just start unloading your paintballs on Sam. 

Bucky bursts into uncontrollable laughter, much like he did when you shot Steve. You actually see Steve nearby laughing also. Sam though, he’s screaming, yelling, and cussing at you. “Sorry Sam, contest with Barton. It’s all in good fun!” Then you take off back the way you came while listening to Bucky’s laughter echo.

After that you got Wanda only once. After the first shot she used her powers to shoot them back at you. You got Vision a handful of times. He just gave you a confused look. Tony and Rhodey were hit just as bad as Sam. 

At the end of the hour it was close, but Clint actually won. It definitely came at a price though. You didn’t have the balls to shoot Natasha. Clint did or he’s just plain crazy. But Natasha had Wanda hold him down with her powers while she unloaded an entire clip of paintballs on him and majority of the shots were to his crotch. He couldn’t walk straight by the time she was done with him. He couldn't even celebrate his victory because he had to lie down with an ice pack.

As you expected all of your friends were painted pink and purple, and boy were they pissed. Clint even got Steve after you had warned him. But they were also all laughing at each other. They did take your toys away from both of you though. They felt Clint got his just desserts but you didn't. So they took turns shooting you a couple times which was only fair. And Tony vowed to find a way to keep the two of you out of the vents once and for all.

Even though you promised Steve an apology, him and Bucky ended up taking turns kissing all the bruises that were littered across your skin from the paintballs. 

The three of you were up late in the night until you were all exhausted and passed out wrapped around each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is just pure smut. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 9

Bucky's gone again on a mission. You miss him like you always do, but at least you have Steve to curl up in bed with while he’s away allowing you to get some sleep. Which is where you are now, in his bedroom. Your head is leaning against his shoulder as you watch him draw. His hidden talent that a lot of people don't know about. He's drawing a picture of a rose for you. He said it was a flower he could give you that would last forever.

He is so tooth-rotting sweet and cheesy sometimes, but you love every second of it. You lean over and kiss his cheek. “So am I getting a Steve Rogers original drawing or did you make these for the pretty USO girls too or maybe other Shield agents?”

He turns his head and kisses you sweetly. “It’s an original, I promise. I’ve never given one of my drawings to anyone before. Only my best girl.” Everytime he says that it makes your heart swell just like when Bucky says it.

He puts the finishing touches on it and dusts the paper off. Then hands you the notebook it’s still attached to. “It’s perfect babe. I love it. Thank you.” You say as you gaze at the drawing with a smile on your face. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you into his lap making you squeal in surprise. He takes the notebook and sets it on the nightstand so it doesn’t get damaged. “I’m glad you like it. I’ve really liked having you in my room for a change. Not that I don’t miss Bucky.” 

“I know, I understand what you’re trying to say.” You put both of your hands on his handsome face and lean in for a kiss. And you don’t stop kissing him. You don’t want to remove your lips from his. Who needs air anyway?

He slips his tongue into your mouth. Oh the things he can do with that tongue. You slide your hands down his chest until you reach the hem of his shirt. He growls when you’re forced to detach your lips from each other to get his shirt off. He quickly pulls yours off so it doesn’t happen a second time. Once that’s taken care of you resume kissing. You put your hands back on his chest and he puts his hands on your hips. It’s not long before you can feel his arousal pressing against your center through his sweatpants. 

You were already in your underwear. He helps slide your underwear off, and manages to kick his sweatpants off without breaking the kiss. Once you're both completely bare you slowly sink down on his hard length. You sigh against his lips when you’re fully seated in his lap. “I love you Steve, but I fucking love your cock too.”

He smiles against your lips. “I love you too doll. You feel so fucking good.” You kiss him deeply as you start to rock your hips. When it’s too difficult to continue kissing you shove him down flat on the bed. Then put your palms against his chest so you can steady yourself and ride him faster. He looks at you with hungry eyes and grips your hips tighter.

You’re both moaning and breathing heavily as you both chase your orgasms. Just as you feel like you’re about to come you hear the bedroom door open and close. You soon see that it’s Bucky. You and Steve both smile at him sheepishly as you slow down your movements. He’s smirking at catching you both in a compromised position. “Don’t stop on my account.” He says teasingly. You are torn between finishing with Steve or running to Bucky because you haven’t seen him in a couple days. Before you or Steve can say anything Bucky’s smirk turns into a big smile. “Actually, has she come yet Stevie?”

“No, she was about to.” He pants out.

“Good. Don’t let her yet.” Bucky says with a still growing smile. “Steve sit up against the head of the bed and pull her into your lap so she’s facing me.” Oh he’s in a bossy mood, you think to yourself. Steve doesn’t hesitate or ask questions. He moves to a sitting position with his cock still buried deep inside you. Then lifts you up like you weigh nothing, turning you around so your back is against his chest and slides his still very hard cock back inside you. You smile at Bucky coyly with a raised brow. He bites his lip as he looks at you and starts removing his clothes. “Now hold her legs wide open and fuck her slowly.”

Steve grabs your thighs spreading your legs wide open, putting your soaked center on display. Bucky did eventually admit to you it turns him on to watch Steve do things to you, or tell Steve to do things to you. Steve seems to like it too. And Bucky knows exactly what it does to you. You love every moment of it. 

Steve starts moving in and out of you at a teasingly slow pace, which Bucky also knows that you hate. He’s trying to get you all riled up. When Bucky gets down to just his underwear he kneels at the end of the bed. “Remember what we talked about doll? What you told me you wanted?” Once you realize what he’s referring to it makes you ache with want and clench around Steve’s cock. 

A low moan comes from Steve. “Fuck, whatever it is Buck she wants it. Her pussy just tightened when you said that.”

“Well dollface you told me what you wanted, now you need to tell Steve.” You clench around Steve again as you think about it. You lean your head back against Steve’s shoulder. “I want...I want…” You’re unable to finish the sentence because Bucky crawled up the bed and started rubbing around your clit with his metal thumb. “Come on doll use your words." 

"I want...I want both of you to fuck me."

"Gotta be more specific if you want Steve to understand." Bucky says as he continues teasing you. Steve also isn't helping your inability to speak when he nibbles on your ear and whispers. "What do you want beautiful?"

He makes your body shiver and break out in goosebumps. "I want both of you to fuck my pussy at the same time." Once you got the words out you felt Steve's cock twitch inside you. Bucky looks at Steve. "Wanna give our girl what she wants?" 

"Anything for our best girl." Steve says next to your ear. Bucky finally removes his last piece of clothing. You start clenching again as you see his hard cock. Steve lets out a groan. "That feels good doll, but you can't do that if you want both of us to fit." Bucky then kisses his way up your body starting at your lower belly and stops at your breast taking a nipple into his mouth. As he's swirling his tongue around your nipple he rubs the head of his cock on your clit making you gasp and moan. You try pushing against the hold Steve still has on your thighs to roll your hips for more friction. Steve holds you tighter and Bucky pulls away. You pout at him. "Don't be so mean. I missed you and you know I hate being teased."

He leans in and finally kisses you. He licks his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss. When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against yours. "I missed you too babydoll. I'll stop teasing you, but only because I want to hear those pretty little sounds you make just for us." He moves his hands to the inside of your thighs and helps Steve lift you up in the position he wants. When you feel him pressing against your entrance his eyes raise to look into yours. "If it's too much just tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. Alright?"

"Okay baby."

Bucky ever so slowly starts pushing his cock inside you right along with Steve’s. You bite your lip so hard you almost make it bleed. All three of you are moaning and breathing heavily. But Bucky sees the almost pained look on your face and gets worried. “Doll, want me to stop? You need to tell me.” You start shaking your head repeatedly. You really don’t want him to stop. It’s painful, yes but there’s also pleasure there. So you know once you get past the difficult part you’ll be fine. “No please don’t stop. Just keep going slow. You’re both so fucking huge it’s going to take some time to adjust.”

“Good thing I loosened you up some already.” Steve teases.

When Bucky gets about ¾ of the way in he stops moving and starts kissing you to distract you from any pain you’re feeling from them stretching you. Steve also starts kissing along your neck and moves one of his hands between your legs and starts slowly rubbing your clit to bring the pleasurable feelings back. As they continue their ministrations Bucky decides to test the waters and slowly pulls out just a little and slowly back in. He doesn’t hear any complaints from you so he continues the slow, subtle movements.

Soon he has both you and Steve moaning. “Fuck you both feel good.” Steve gasps out. You break the kiss with Bucky and turn your head to kiss Steve. “You can move too, but slowly. Okay?” You whisper against his lips. “Anything you want doll.” He whispers back. Steve moves his hand back so both of his are on the outside of your thighs and Bucky’s are under your knees.

Bucky grips you a little tighter and starts breathing a little heavier when Steve starts sliding in and out of you along with him. “You’re doing so good babydoll. Taking both of us like this. This feels even better than I imagined.” As the pain wanes and the pleasure takes over you lay your head back onto Steve’s shoulder. Then you put one hand through Steve’s hair and the other through Bucky’s. This feels even better than you dreamed too. “Faster boys.” You say with a whimper as you try moving your hips yourself. Now that you’ve adjusted you don’t want slow anymore. They both hesitate, not wanting to hurt you. “I’m fine. Promise. Now fuck me faster.”

That was the last push they needed. They set a steady but faster pace sliding in and out of you together. Your eyes roll back and you grip their hair tighter. The only sounds filling the room are the obscene sounds your bodies are making and all of you breathing heavily. When you feel your orgasm building Bucky can tell before you even say anything. “Come for us babydoll. Then me and Steve are going to fill you full of our come. Marking you as ours.”

His dirty talk always turns you on more. They both move faster in unison hitting that sweet spot. You cry out their names as your orgasm washes over you. You come so hard you feel like you might pass out. Both men groan and growl when you tighten and spasm around them making them reach their own climaxes as they spill their come inside you together.

When they finally stop moving your body feels like jelly and you just sink into Steve. They are both trying to catch their breath as they come down from their own highs. You put a hand on each of their faces and press a soft kiss to each of their lips. “That was fucking awesome. We are so doing that again.” They both chuckle at you but also agree with you. 

Bucky kisses your forehead and carefully pulls out of you. Then he lifts you up so Steve can pull out of you and he lays you gently next to Steve and he lies down on your other side. You can feel their come dripping out of you onto the bed. And your legs hurt from being held up in that position for so long. “(Y/N) we should probably go back to our room in a little while so no one sees us.” Bucky says quietly. You peek your eyes open and see the sullen look on Steve’s face. It breaks your heart when he looks like that. He doesn’t want you and Bucky to leave.

You put your hand on Steve’s face and gently turn his head so he looks at you. “Steve, baby, you’re supposed to tell us if something is bothering you remember? I can see it written all over your face. If you want us to stay just say so.”

He gives you a small smile. “You’re right doll, I’m sorry. Will you please stay tonight? I can set an alarm so you can sneak out early before anyone gets up.”

“Now was that so hard punk?” Bucky snarks at Steve. You reach behind you and slap Bucky’s sexy naked ass for being rude. “Of course we will Steve. And don’t be an ass Bucky.” 

Steve’s face lights back up with a smile. Bucky presses his lips against your neck. “Yes ma’am.” He whispers, but you can tell he’s smiling. The three of you then get comfortable and wrap yourselves around one another and quickly drift off to sleep with blissful smiles on all your faces.

The next day after sneaking out of Steve’s room and back to your room with Bucky in the early hours of the morning you both went right back to sleep after your much needed shower. Bucky even slept in late with you and he doesn’t sleep in very often. You were exhausted from your evening festivities with your boys. He was exhausted from that plus he had just returned from a mission. When you did finally decide to get up because you were starving he stayed in bed since you offered to go get some food and bring it back to your room. It’s definitely going to be a lazy day for both of you. Maybe you can get Steve to come join you too.

When you first met Bucky he didn’t know the meaning of a lazy day. He was used to always being on the go, on a mission. It took you a while to get him to learn to relax from time to time. So you do enjoy days like this with him.

As you near the kitchen you can hear a few voices. You hate when people eavesdrop, in fact you scold Tony for it frequently. But the conversation you hear makes you pause outside the kitchen. It's Sam, Nat, and Steve.

“I haven’t met anyone.” Steve stutters out. 

"Come on man I thought we were friends. Someone put that big dopey smile on your face. Who is she?" Sam says in an amused voice.

"Yeah Steve, you've had that big dopey smile happening a lot recently. Are you seeing Sharon again?" Nat presses.

You have to hold back the growl you want to release at hearing that. As if Sharon Carter ever made him as happy as you and Bucky do. Not even close. Nat knows that he wasn’t really that in to her either. So that means she's fishing for information and Steve is the worst liar you've ever met. Which you also find endearing about him. He only got away with it before with you because he wasn't completely lying. He was telling the truth about his feelings, and just leaving out the part that Bucky knew. So you walk into the kitchen before Steve can make a sad attempt to lie. "Why are you guys picking on Steve? He has to have a secret reason to smile now? Maybe he’s just having a few good days since the bad guys have been quiet recently."

Steve who looked tense when you walked in visibly relaxes as you come to his rescue and throws his hands in the air "Thank you. Someone that gets me."

Sam scoffs. "Oh whatever." Then he sees you digging around in the fridge and piling food into your arms. Which deters his questions toward Steve. He scoffs again. "Why can't robocop come get his own food? I'm assuming that's not all for you. Is the old man all tuckered out from his mission?"

You roll your eyes at Sam. Well at least you got their focus off Steve. "First of all Bucky and Steve haven't seen those movies so they don't understand that reference. Secondly do you really want the dirty details about how I tired him out when he got back last night?"

His face skews, his lip curls when he figures out what you are implying. "Ew, so gross. No and thanks a lot. Now I lost my appetite." You laugh as Sam bolts out of the room. Then you look at Nat who was quiet during the exchange you were having with Sam. She’s just staring Steve down. She’s trying to make him squirm and spill whatever secret she thinks he’s hiding. Well crap. “Hey Steve, how about after I feed Bucky I’ll bribe him to come out so we can watch some movies together?”

Nat slowly walks out of the room but still side eyes Steve as he answers you. He mouths ‘Thank you’ to you. “Yeah that sounds good to me since we have a quiet day for once. I’ll pick some movies out that Bucky and I haven’t seen yet while I wait for you guys.”

Once you’re sure Nat is finally gone you lean up and give Steve a quick kiss. “Try not to get cornered by any spies while I’m gone.” You tease as you leave the kitchen.

Steve’s gaze turns into a displeased glare. He starts glaring so hard he thinks the other person might burst into flames. He hopes for that for a brief second and then instantly feels guilty because that’s unlike him. He finally got your mutual friends off his back, and got some time alone with you and Bucky. You were comfy on the couch cuddled up between both super soldiers watching a movie. The moment you heard the sound you jumped off the couch and ran to the window. Your peaceful time alone now completely interrupted and ruined.

It was the sound of Thor arriving, having just returned from Asgard. He’s been gone for months. The moment he walked inside in his typical Asgardian outfit you went running to him squealing in excitement like a child. He dropped his hammer on the floor making a large hole that Tony will surely bitch about the moment he sees it. Then he catches you with his strong muscular arms wrapping them around you as you collide into his body and lifts you up like you weigh nothing.

“Thor! I missed your face! I missed you so much!” You squeal some more as you wrap your arms around his neck and hug him with your feet dangling in the air. 

“And I you Lady (Y/N).” Thor’s deep voice bellows.

You love Thor. But you love him like a brother. You never had any brothers, so he’s like the one you never had. You love the way he talks and calls you a Lady. You like listening to his stories of all his adventures in Asgard and all the realms he’s traveled to. Even if he does embellish them a little. He loves you the same. It’s totally platonic, no romantic feelings. You know he’s in love with Jane, everyone does. Steve knows this. So the pang of jealousy he’s feeling as he watches you being held in the demi-god’s arms is completely unfounded. 

“What did Thor do to deserve that face?”

Steve forces himself to tear his eyes away from you and turn his head towards the voice he just heard. Natasha is standing next to the couch with her arms crossed and her curious brow raised. Bucky keeps his face neutral even though inside he’s laughing hysterically at his best friend. Steve rubs a hand on the back of his neck nervously and clears his throat. He’s a terrible liar, always has been. How’s he supposed to convincingly lie to a spy? He shrugs his shoulders at Natasha. “Um...nothing. I was just thinking. I forgot to do something earlier and happened to be looking in that direction.” Then he promptly gets up and leaves the room. 

Real smooth Steve. Is what Bucky’s thinking. 

Natasha looks at Bucky curiously but she knows she can’t break him. Steve though, she can definitely wear him down and find out why he’s lying to her face. She just winks at Bucky as she walks away. That’s when Bucky knows his best friend is in trouble. “Oh well, fuck it.” Bucky mutters under his breath as he goes off to find Sam and see how he can piss him off today. 

You are with Thor the remainder of the afternoon. Some of your other teammates join and listen to him animatedly talk about his adventures he had during his absence. Even Bucky joins at one point. Your friendship with Thor doesn’t bother him. None of your friendships bother him. He trusts you and trusts your love for him. You proved that when you turned Steve down several times prior to the new arrangement you have now. But he didn’t need proof of what he already knew. So Steve being so obviously and childishly jealous is rather amusing for him. 

During dinner is when you finally start to notice Steve’s heated glares from the opposite side of the table. Not at you but at Thor. What the fuck? Is what you’re thinking when you frown at him in confusion. When he sees you caught him he just shakes his head and waves you off trying to pretend everything’s fine. You glance at Bucky who’s sitting beside you and give him a questioning look. You see the corner of his mouth twitch letting you know he’s holding back a smile. Okay, so he knows something. You just stare at him expectantly. Knowing you won’t let up until he says something he puts his hand on your leg and gives it a squeeze. “Later.” He whispers. That’s not what you wanted to hear but you suppose now’s not a good time. So you eventually concede and nod your head. 

After dinner Tony claps his hands together with a mischievous look on his face. Oh god, that’s never good. “I have a fantastic idea since we are finally all together and actually have some downtime. How about a game night?”

You narrow your eyes at Tony. “Why do I feel like there’s more to that sentence? I don’t trust that smile you’re sporting. What type of game night are you implying?”

He puts a hand to his chest pretending to be wounded. But if Pepper were here you know she would totally agree with you right now. When Tony sees you aren’t buying what he’s selling he rolls his eyes at you. “Okay fine, you got me smarty pants. I was thinking some good old fashioned fun, like truth or dare. Some of our friends here haven’t experienced or played something like that before.”

Truth or Dare? Yeah that sounds like a terrible idea. You have a feeling Natasha was in on this bright idea of Tony’s too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare!  
> Seriously the entire chapter is truth or dare. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 10

Playing truth or dare with Tony Stark sounds like an exceptionally bad idea. But you appear to be outnumbered, and Wanda got really excited. She didn’t really get to do normal childhood things. So how can you deny her a little fun? So you go along with it, but Bucky looks about as thrilled as you do.

You all file into the living room. You sit on a loveseat with Bucky. Steve’s face falls again as he walks in and sees only a small space left next to Tony. So you climb into Bucky’s lap, he immediately wraps his arms around you. “Steve I made room for you. Unless you want to snuggle with Tony over there.” You say teasingly. He gives you that boyish grin that you love and quickly takes his seat next to Bucky. “Thank you.” He says to you quietly. Then he lifts his arm to reach for you but quickly stops himself and rests his hand on his leg.

His fingers keep twitching and fidgeting. He badly wants to touch you, have some sort of physical contact. It was different when you were watching a movie. It's normal to everyone when you curl up on the couch together during movies. If he does it now it would look strange, especially with you seated on Bucky's lap.

Tony claps his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “So Natasha had a great suggestion for a twist to add to the game. If someone should fail to complete a dare or to tell the truth our sweet Wanda here will read your mind and pluck out a dirty little secret to tell everyone.”

“Oh you guys are such assholes.” You blurt out without thinking. “Yeah what she said.” Bucky adds. Tony crosses his arms over his chest and gives you a smirk. “What’s wrong (Y/N)? Have some really filthy secrets you don’t want to share.” You roll your eyes at him. He’s such a perv sometimes. You hear Sam make a disgusted shuttering sound. “Geez, don’t remind me. I’d rather blow out my eardrums than hear those horrors.”

“Oh fuck you feathers.” Bucky yells from behind you. You glare at Tony. “See what you started.” Then you turn around in Bucky’s lap and give him a kiss to shut him up. Once him and Sam get started it’s sometimes hard to get them to stop. You effectively shut him up but he decides to try and deepen the kiss and make it sloppy just to spite Sam. So you bite his bottom lip and poke a finger in his chest. “That’s enough of that mister.” You scold.

In the corner of your eye you can see Steve’s eyes on you. You’re pretty sure the sneaking around is starting to get to him. He wants to openly be like you and Bucky, but he’s also worried what everyone else is going to say or think about your very unconventional relationship. You’ve told him already that he’s not a dirty little secret and you and Bucky are fine with telling your friends. So the ball is in his court on that subject.

Bucky regains your attention by kissing you sweetly and bumping his nose against your cheek. “Sorry babydoll. I’ll stop, but only for you.” He throws a quick glare in Sam’s direction as he says the last part.

Once everyone finally settles down everyone draws a number out of a bowel to decide who goes first. Very suspiciously Nat gets to go first. You have a feeling her and Tony rigged that drawing. Nat smiles at you. “(Y/N) truth or dare?”

You slump back against Bucky and groan dramatically. Of course she picks you first. You know she’s still fishing for dirt on Steve so you can’t pick truth. “I’m sure I’m going to regret this, but dare.” A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she leans back on the couch and clasps her hands together. “Okay my dear. I dare you to go sit on Thor’s lap for the entire game.” First you narrow your eyes at her wanting to know what the fuck her end game is. That is not the kind of dare you were expecting. You turn and look at Bucky for any protests since he is your boyfriend.

Nat clears her throat with a smirk on her face. “You know the rules if you fail to complete the dare. And Barnes will be fine, it’s all in good fun. Right Bucky?”

Bucky gives you a nod. “It’s fine doll. Like she said, it’s just for fun.” Then he gives you a quick kiss. Then you hear Thor’s deep laughter, right you almost forgot to see what he even thought about this. He seems amused. “Come on then my tiny friend, climb aboard Lady (Y/N). You can be my company for the evening.” Bucky slaps your ass playfully as you slide off his lap. You throw him a wink and then look at Steve.

Steve briefly makes eye contact with you and gives you a completely fake smile. Yeah he's totally not having any fun. You'll just have to talk to him after this ridiculous game is over. You smile back at him and then walk across the room to Thor. He's sitting in a large reclining chair. He opens his arms with a big friendly smile on his face as you climb into his lap. "Hello there my cuddly friend." You say playfully.

Thor chuckles and pulls you closer. "Get comfy little one."

When you look to your boys Bucky just smiles at you. Steve though is looking everywhere but at you and his jaw is clenched tightly. That's when you finally put two and two together. He's fucking jealous. Seriously? It's just Thor. What the hell has gotten into him? Suddenly Tony's snapping his fingers in front of your face to get your attention. "Your turn princess. Pick someone already."

You narrow your eyes at him while also trying to decide who to pick. Too bad Clint had to leave early. You could really use his help right about now. "Sam, truth or fucking dare?"

He stares at you with his arms crossed trying to think what to pick. "Dare." He says confidently.

A big devious smile appears on your face and Sam audibly gulps immediately regretting his decision. Bucky's eyes even light up when he sees the look on your face. He can't wait to hear what you came up with. "Okay Samuel. I dare you to say something nice about Bucky to his face while looking him in the eyes." A disapproving growl comes from Sam as he glares daggers at you. "You are cruel. You know that?"

You just smirk at him and wave your hands signaling for him to proceed. Bucky leans forward on the edge of the couch with a smug smile directed toward Sam. "I'm waiting. Eyes over here pal." Bucky teases sarcastically, earning a glare from Sam.

Sam leans his head back looking up toward the ceiling. He has a pained look on his face. Geez he is so dramatic. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales as he drops his head back down. Then he points to Bucky grumpily. "Don't let this go to your goddamn head. You hear me?!"

Your handsome chestnut haired boyfriend looks adorable and sexy as he bites his lip holding back a smile. "Well get on with it."

Sam's pained face only deepens. "Fuck, okay fine! Looking back to where you started in life and where you ended up, everything you went through to get to where you are now I think it's pretty amazing that even after everything was taken from you, you never gave up. And you made a new life for yourself and even found someone to share it with." He points at Bucky when he’s done. Looking annoyed at the smile Bucky has on his face. “You’re still a huge pain in the ass!” He adds.

Bucky’s smile only gets wider. “Ha! Everyone heard you say how amazing I am. I knew you liked me.”

“You shut your mouth!” Sam barks out.

Nat who is sitting between Sam and Bruce nudges at Sam with her elbow. “Alright boys that’s enough. Your turn Sam.” Sam throws one last glare at Bucky before turning his head away. Natasha whispers something to him and Sam looks up at Thor. “Okay Thor truth or dare?”

You tense up when he says Thor’s name. Nat’s so up to something tonight. You’re afraid of what'll happen if he picks dare. Thankfully you don’t have to find out. “Truth, my fine mortal friend.”

“Alright, who is your favorite Avenger and why?”

Thor starts chuckling and it makes your body shake from your seat in his lap. “Why me of course. Because I am the mightiest and most handsome.” You facepalm yourself as everyone groans or sighs at his answer. You love Thor but he can be so vain sometimes. You pat him on the arm and give him a look. “Thor, you can’t pick yourself. And we talked about how being prideful and vain makes you sound douchey like Tony.”

“Hey! I heard that.” Tony says, trying to sound offended.

Thor nods his head in agreement. “Yes, yes you are absolutely right. I’d rather not be compared to Stark. Let me correct my answer then.”

“Seriously! I’m right here.”

You both ignore Tony’s protests as Thor continues on. “Lady (Y/N) here would be my favorite then. She has the biggest heart, one of the kindest people I have ever met during my travels. And although she may be small she is still a fierce warrior. Oh and she listens to my stories even when she knows I may be telling a tall tale.”

You smile at Thor and throw and arm over his shoulder in an attempt to give him a hug from your awkward position. “Aww Thor that was sweet, thank you.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I think I just puked in my mouth a little from all the sweet talking. Pick someone Thor.”

“Fine Stark, truth or dare.”

Tony leans back in his seat with a smile. “You know me, I’m never one to shrink from an honest challenge. Dare.”

You smile at Tony and lean into Thor and whisper into his ear to give him an idea. You have a hand covering the side of your face so muffle your whispers. As you whisper your idea a big smile appears on Thor’s face and he starts laughing loudly. Everyone has curious looks on their faces about what kind of evil dare you came up with. Except for Steve of course. He’s still sporting a scowl on his handsome face. “Stark, I dare you to put on one of Lady Natasha’s dresses and wear it until the completion of this game.”

Everyone bursts into laughter. Tony stands up with a cocky look on his face. “I’m going to rock that dress and wear it with pride. Just you wait.” He snaps his fingers a couple times. “Take me to your wardrobe Natasha.”

Even Natasha is laughing. Oh you hope she gives him one of her tight red ones. You rub your hands together. “I am so getting a picture of this.” You go to climb off Thor’s lap to grab your phone but Nat stops you. “Nuh uh, you have to stay there until the game is over remember? You get up, that means you didn’t finish your dare and Wanda gets to read your mind.”

You huff at her and slump back on Thor. You definitely don’t want Wanda poking around in there. She just smirks at you as she leaves with Tony. Damn her. You were also hoping to pull Steve aside for a minute during this brief intermission. That’s not going to happen now. You give Bucky a pleading look. “Baby can you bring me my phone please? I have to get a picture of Tony, and I’m totally sending it to Pepper.”

He gets up and brings your phone to you. You decide to say something to him about Steve since Natasha is out of the room. Thankfully Natasha taught you Russian back in your Shield days so you can say it to him in Russian without anyone knowing what you’re talking about.

“YA nakonets ponyal, chto on revnuyet. Ty poydesh' s nim pogovorim, chtoby on uspokoilsya?”  
 _(I finally figured out he’s jealous. Will you go talk to him please so he calms down?)_

“Da konechno. Dumayu, ona znayet ili podozrevayet nas, a oni s nim shutyat.”  
 _(Ya of course. I think she knows or suspects us and they’re messing with him.)_

“YA znal, chto ona chto-to zadumala. Prosto pogovori s nim, prezhde chem ona vernetsya, pozhaluysta.”  
 _(I knew she was up to something. Just go talk to him before she gets back please.)_

He nods his head and gives you a quick kiss. Then signals for Steve to follow him. He hesitates for a minute, but you mouth ‘please’ to him. So he relents and follows Bucky out of the room. Then you see Sam, Bruce and Wanda giving you curious looks. “What? Why the faces?”

“What’s with the secretive conversation in Russian?” Sam says with a raised brow.

“Well would you like me to say all the dirty things I just said to him in english? You want a play by play Sam?”

He shutters again but thinks quickly. “Of course I don’t. But that didn’t look or sound like a dirty conversation to me. And what’s Cap got to do with it?”

Thankfully you don’t have to answer. Bruce starts laughing, so does Sam, and Wanda claps a hand over her mouth. You turn and look the direction they are and see Tony in a tight black cocktail dress. You’d like to know how he managed to get it on. It’s a tight fit, and leaves nothing to the imagination. Then everyone starts laughing, and you hear some whistling. You quickly pull up the camera on your phone and snap some pictures. Tony even strikes a couple poses like he’s walking down a runway. You sent a couple photos off to Pepper. Not even a minute later you get a reply from her.

_Wow. I’m not even going to ask….._

Tony sits down on the couch, somehow without ripping the dress. But he sits with his legs wide open making the people across from him shield their eyes. “That’s not very ladylike Tony.” Wanda scolds.

“What? I thought all girls sat like this?”

You roll your eyes at him. “Maybe the type of women you used to date before Pepper. But normal women don’t sit like that. Close it up before you permanently scar Wanda for life.”

“Prudes.” Tony mutters as he presses his knees together. Bucky and Steve wandered back in during Tony’s dramatic entrance. You’re pretty sure Bucky was one of the people that were whistling. Bucky gives you a subtle nod and a thumbs up to let you know everything is okay. Steve even gives you an apologetic smile. Well that’s better, you think to yourself. “Speaking of prudes.” Tony says sarcastically, and gains your attention again. “Truth or dare Cap.”

One thing you know for sure is Steve Rogers is not a prude. But no one else knows that besides Bucky. Steve gets a worried look on his face and you pray for him to not pick truth. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, not knowing what to say. “Um...dare?” He says it like a question, which you think is adorable. But you see his worried face deepen so you turn and look at Tony. Yeah you don’t like the devious look on his face either. Poor Steve.

“Okay you prudish Capsicle, I dare you to kiss Barnes.”

“What? Why?” Steve squeaks out.

Well you can’t lie that dare actually kind of excites you. You’ve been working up to asking them to do that, but in the privacy of your own bedroom of course. The thought of them kissing gets you all hot and bothered. And Bucky can tell from his seat on the other side of the room that you like the idea. He just raises his eyebrow at you and smirks.

“Why not Cap? Live a little. I’m betting you’ve never kissed a guy. Don’t knock it till you try it.”

That makes everyone in the room turn their heads away from Steve, back to Tony. He rolls his eyes at everyone. “Have you not met me? No one knows my reputation from my college years? Come on people.” Okay he has a point. None of you should actually be surprised.

“Because he’s my best friend, and (Y/N)’s boyfriend.” Steve tries to argue.

Tony looks to you. “Do you mind (Y/N)? He’s not cheating on you, he's just kissing his friend for entertainment purposes.” You know Steve is probably hoping for you to say no. But between the look Bucky keeps giving you and just the thought of them kissing there’s only one obvious answer. You clear your throat awkwardly and try to keep a straight face. “Fine with me.”

“See Cap you got a green light. Do it or Wanda is going to poke around in that noggin of yours.”

Steve’s cheeks start to turn pink and he gets a nervous look on his face as he hesitates. Bucky sighs in annoyance and leans over grabbing Steve by the shirt collar and crashes his lips to Steve’s. You start squirming in Thor’s lap as all kinds of naughty thoughts pop into your head making you want to rub your thighs together while you watch them. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds but everyone starts whistling or cat calling them. Steve’s face turns bright red as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you alright Lady (Y/N)? Can you not get comfortable?” Thor asks innocently. Crap. That earned a few looks from your friends and a wink from Bucky. You lean back like you’re trying to get comfortable. “I'm good now. Sorry about that.”

“So Cap how was it?” Tony teases. “Piss off Tony. Truth or dare Bucky?” Steve mumbles grumpily. He’s so embarrassed it's cute.

“Dare pal.”

You find it funny everyone with the exception of Thor is choosing dare because they don’t want to tell the truth about something. The blush slowly starts to leave Steve’s face as he glares at his best friend. Then a smile slowly appears on his face when he thinks of something. “I dare you to say something nice about Sam to his face while looking him in the eyes.” He turned your dare on Sam back onto Bucky.

Sam gets a big shit eating grin on his face and claps his hands together. “Yeah! How do you like it? Come on, let's hear how awesome I am. I’m all ears.”

Bucky gives Steve his resting bitch face. “I hate you so much right now.” He grumbles.

“Right back at ya jerk.”

You try not to laugh when Bucky makes a face of pure agony. Like it physically pains him to say the words out loud let alone even think them. “Don’t let this go to your big bird brain either!” He growls out. “No matter how much we argue and fight I don’t actually mind going on missions with you because you’re a good soldier and I know you always have my back and I can depend on you. Because you’re reliable and loyal.” He takes a deep breath and points and Sam. “But I still hate your stupid face!”

Sam still has a huge smile on his face. “Ha! That’s right, you better recognize my awesomeness!”

Bucky grumbles angrily under his breath. You signal for him to come to you because you have an idea for a little payback for Natasha. He stomps over to you dramatically, still upset he had to say something nice to Sam. You whisper into his ear like you did with Thor. He keeps a straight face so not to give anything away. He has a poker face that can easily rival Nat’s. When he goes and sits back down he looks at Nat who watched the entire exchange between the two of you. “Truth or dare Natasha?”

She stares at Bucky for a moment. When she knows she won’t be able to read him she looks at you. You have become immune to her intense stare over the years. It no longer makes you squirm like it does other people. So you just raise a challenging eyebrow right back at her. When she makes her decision she turns her head back to Bucky. “Dare.”

“I dare you to tell Bruce what really happened on the last date night that he accidentally forgot that you were so angry with him about.”

She whips her head toward you with an intimidating glare. But it doesn’t phase you. She wanted to mess with your Steve, so paybacks a bitch isn’t it? “Remember Nat you made the rules. Finish the dare or Wanda will pluck it out of you.”

Bruce perks up at that and looks at his girlfriend. “Oh I can’t wait to hear this.” She glares at you for a moment longer before looking at Bruce. She tries giving him an innocent look, but like you he doesn’t fall for her crap anymore. “Nice try Natasha, let’s hear it.”

Her shoulders slump and she sighs heavily. “I wasn’t even home that night. I was out with Wanda and didn’t remember until I got back when (Y/N) asked me how our date night went.”

“Oh really? After all that crap you gave me and you didn’t even remember? Yeah, I think we’ll talk about this more later sweetheart.” Bruce says sardonically.

Nat resumes glaring at you again, but she’s got a fire in her eyes this time. “Truth or dare (Y/N)!”

“What? I already went. There’s three other people that haven’t yet, Bruce, Wanda and Vision. And Wanda is mainly the reason we’re playing anyway.”

“I’m aware. You can pick one of them after you're done. Now truth or dare?!”

Someone’s bitchy when the tables are turned. Well you’re afraid if you pick dare she’ll dare you to kiss Thor. Which would be weird, and probably set Steve off again. “Fine pissy pants, truth.” When she smiles at you, you immediately regret your decision. But you have a feeling saying dare would have been just as bad.

“Who’s the last person you kissed before dating Bucky and how did it happen?”

“Oh fuck you!”

Your response obviously gains everyone’s attention and peaks their curiosity. Nat just smiles feeling pleased with serving her revenge. Even though she’s the one that started it. Only Bucky and Nat know this story. It’s actually what got Bucky to confess his feelings to you. He didn’t like the thought of you kissing someone else. You even see Bucky smirking at you so you throw him a dirty look.

“Oh for fuck sake, fine. It was Tony’s New Year’s Eve party and I got totally wasted. I was complaining about not having anyone to kiss at midnight and someone overheard me and said he had the same problem so we should kiss at midnight. But we ended up making out in a supply closet instead until Nat caught us and dragged me upstairs and had Bucky babysit me. It was Scotty.”

“Lang?! You made out with Scott Lang?” Steve blurts out with an incredulous look on his face.

“Way to go tic tac.” Sam laughs. You just shrug your shoulders. He’s cute, but dorky and nothing ever came of it. You had an awkward conversation once you were both sober and agreed to be friends and never speak of it again. But the cat’s out of the bag now. Nat looks at Steve. “What’s it to you Rogers?”

Steve looks like he’s finally had enough games. He stands up and storms over to you. “She should have been with me that night. There's only two people she should be kissing. Because she’s my fucking girl too.” Then he yanks you off Thor’s lap and grabs your face, crashing his lips against yours.

Everyone but Thor and Bucky start pulling money out of their wallets and pockets and hand it to Natasha. “Told you it would work.” She says as she counts her winnings.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Steve carries a large box in each arm and goes to push the bedroom door open with his foot but quickly discovers it’s now shut. So he kicks his foot at the bottom a couple times signaling for someone to come open it. But no one ever comes. “Seriously?” He sighs, and sets one of the boxes on the floor so he can open the door. He turns the knob and finds it’s now locked. “Seriously?” He mutters under his breath and digs through his pocket for the key. Once the door is finally unlocked he pushes it open and kicks the box on the floor inside without looking. As he steps inside he closes the door behind him. When he finally looks around the room he figures out why no one came to help him.

Bucky has no shirt on and his pants are around his thighs. You are completely naked and pinned between Bucky and the wall. He’s holding you by your thighs as he fucks you fast and hard. “Oh come on. Seriously! I was gone 10 minutes.” Steve whines.

Bucky has his face buried in your neck as he nips your skin. “She was teasing me, shaking her ass on the bed. Almost finished if you want a turn.” You turn your head and look at Steve as you cry out and come around Bucky’s glorious cock. He slams into you a couple more times before he growls against your neck and his hips still as he comes inside you. As Bucky catches his breath you reach for Steve with one hand, beckoning him to come to you. “Wanna fuck me too Captain?” You say in a sultry tone. You can already see the outline of his arousal in his jeans.

Without hesitation he pulls his shirt off and unbuckles his belt. Bucky pulls his semi hard cock out and passes you over to Steve with his come dripping out of you onto the floor. Steve pushes his cock fully inside you in one swift motion. “Geez Bucky you sure filled her up. It’s still dripping out.”

Bucky gets a proud look on his face hearing that. “Wanna make her even more wet pal?” Steve doesn’t get a chance to answer as Bucky turns Steve’s head and smashes their lips together. “Oh fuck yes!” You yell out while trying to roll your hips against Steve. They haven’t done that since the truth or dare debacle. Steve looked tense at first, but you getting excited made him excited so he finally relaxed and kissed Bucky back. A whimper escapes you as you clench around Steve. He’s not moving and you can’t really move. Bucky breaks the kiss and gives you a mischievous smile. “See Steve, she likes it. She’s soaked now isn’t she?”

“Yeah, and she keeps clenching.”

“Sit on the bed so we can give our girl what she wants.” You bite your lip and moan at Bucky’s words as Steve takes a couple steps over to the bed with his cock still buried inside you. He sits at the edge of the bed with you in his lap and Bucky sits down next to him. “Ride Stevie’s cock babydoll.” Bucky says with a smile and then goes back to kissing Steve.

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot.” You gasp out as you fuck Steve good and hard. It gets you so excited it doesn’t take long before you’re crying out and coming a second time. This time Steve breaks the kiss with Bucky and kisses you as he starts coming inside you. Seems he got just as excited as you did.

Steve flops backwards onto the bed with you still sitting on his cock as he catches his breath. “Can you guys help me finish moving my stuff now?” He whines. You roll your hips a little making Steve’s cock twitch and you smile at Bucky. “I don’t know babe. You’re still pretty hard. I don’t think we’re done with you yet.”

Nothing else productive gets done that day.

After Steve made a scene in front of all of your friends during ‘game night’ your secret relationship stopped being a secret. Steve’s terrible lying and suspicious behavior made Natasha do what she does best. Be a spy, dig up people’s secrets. There were security cameras pointed down the hallway your bedrooms are located in. You had disabled them long ago because you didn't like feeling like you’re being watched. Well at some point unbeknownst to you Friday repaired them. So all Nat really had to do was pull up the archived security footage and see Steve going into your room at night and leaving the next morning. There was even one video of Steve pressing you against the door with his tongue down your throat while Bucky fumbled around in his pocket for the keys as he watched. The three of you were totally busted.

She decided to make a game of it since you all thought you were sneaky. She knew she wouldn’t be able to break Bucky or you even. But Steve, she knew she could get to him. So she enlisted everyone’s help, except for Thor. She was afraid he might open his big Asgardian mouth. Everyone bet against her that the little game wouldn’t work, but she proved them wrong.

After some relentless teasing from your friends they all said they didn’t care as long as the three of you were happy. It was hard to take anything Tony said seriously with him still wearing the cocktail dress though.

A short time after that Steve moved into your and Bucky’s bedroom. But it took much longer than it should have to move a couple boxes from one room to another. The three of you seem to easily distract each other. But you have to admit even though you were annoyed about being set up by your friends it was nice to not have to sneak around anymore. You’re all much happier, especially Steve.

The elevator ride from the top of the Tower down to the lobby of the Tower is very long. Bucky and Steve take turns playfully showering you with kisses. They even kiss each other a couple times to tease you because they know how much you like it. Both of them have on baseball caps. Bucky has on gloves to cover his metal hand, and Steve has fake glasses on. That’s their ‘disguises’ for when they go out in public. You just put on a hooded sweater, and sometimes sunglasses. But all the employees know your disguises now. After seeing certain Avengers coming and going they figured it out eventually.

When the elevator finally reaches the lobby Bucky grabs your hand and laces your fingers together like he always does. You’re just going to a cafe across the street. You step out of the elevator and smile and wave at a few employees. Bucky will just nod his head in acknowledgment, no smiling or waving from him. When you realize Steve is lagging behind you look back and extend your hand to him. “No more hiding right?”

He gives you a shy smile as he takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours. “Right doll, no more hiding.”

Some employees smile at the sight and some just look downright confused. But you don’t care who approves or disapproves. It’s your life not theirs. There’s one girl however that’s had her eyes on Steve ever since he moved into the Tower. She works at the reception desk so she sees your boys every morning when they go for their morning run. He’s always polite to her, because that’s just the type of guy he is. She gives you the dirtiest look you think you’ve ever seen when her eyes zero in on your joined hands. You decide to add fuel to the fire and lean up and kiss his cheek making his face light up even more.

You have this gut feeling that’s going to come back to bite you later. But you decide fuck it. You’re going to enjoy your morning out with both your boys.

Later in the afternoon the three of you are sitting on the couch in the living room. You are sitting sideways in Steve’s lap with your head on his shoulder. Your feet are across Bucky’s lap as he absentmindedly rubs them. Clint who has been gone since the three of you were outed walks into the room with Nat. He stops and looks at the three of you and sighs as he pulls out his wallet and hands Natasha money.

“Really Barton? You bet on us too? I thought we were friends.” You say sarcastically.

He shrugs his shoulders. “Like I was going to turn down a betting competition. Come on, you know me better than that. And shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

You look at your watch and frown. Crap. You’re supposed to be going on a mission and you aren’t at all ready. “Steve, why didn’t you tell me how late it was?” You whine.

He smiles at you sheepishly. “I know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to leave.”

“You’re the Captain, you are the one that assigned me to this mission in the first place.”

“Yes I obviously know that. I’m just regretting my decision now.” He says with an adorable frown. He doesn’t want you to leave. You haven’t had any nights away from them for a while. You give him a quick kiss and pat him on the cheek. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have Bucky to snuggle with.” You say teasingly. Then you lean over and give Bucky a quick kiss. But he holds your legs when you try to get up. You give him a questioning look.

“I don’t want you to go either. That’s why I never said anything.” Bucky says in a low almost pouty voice.

You suppress the urge to roll your eyes. You can’t be mad at them for wanting to be with you. But for fuck sake, you don’t give them a hard time like this when they leave. “You two will be fine. Should just be one night with Clint and Sam. And this is the last chance I have to go with Clint before he takes time off. Laura’s due to have that baby any day.” They know how much you’re going to miss Clint, and they don’t want to ruin what could be your last mission with him for a long time. So they finally relent and let you up so you can get changed and packed for your mission.

Before you leave though they take turns shoving you up against the wall and kiss you until you are in desperate need of air. Then they each suck a mark into opposite sides of your neck marking you as theirs. As if that was even necessary though.

Later that night…

“Floor six, window two.” Clint says as he looks through the binoculars. You aim and pull the trigger on your sniper rifle. “Direct hit.” He says proudly, as if you ever miss, but whatever. You’re both lying on your stomachs on a rooftop taking turns shooting at targets….live targets in a large old office building across the street. You call out the floor and then the window they are located on.

Someone dealing more Chitauri weapons was tracked down. Tonight was the night they were selling to the highest bidder. Steve didn’t want any casualties if it could be avoided so they could be questioned. So you’re actually shooting these people with horse tranquilizers. Then Sam goes and drags them out, and you wait for the next group of bad guys to arrive.

You and Clint trade the binoculars and rifle. “Oohh Clint we got a runner. Floor three, headed towards window five.” You blindly extend your hand as you keep your eyes on the binoculars and he high fives you after he takes his shot. “The runners are so much more fun. Dontcha think?” Clint says playfully.

“Hell yeah! God I’m going to miss you so much. No one else has fun on missions with me like you do. Or does stupid ridiculous competitions with me.”

Clint chuckles. “That’s because I’m fucking awesome and one of a kind. I’ll miss you too though, and our stupid ridiculous competitions.” He bumps his shoulder into yours and switches out the rifle again. “Oh look there’s one on the roof thinking he’s safe.”

You easily shoot the guy trying to slooth around on the neighboring rooftop then you look at Clint. "I can't believe you're going to have three kids. Good thing you knocked Laura up before the paintball incident. I'll be surprised if you can have any more kids after what Nat did to you."

He lets out a painful groan. "Don't remind me. Makes my balls hurt just to think about it. You know, I thought I'd at least get some sympathy from my wife when I got home. But no, she laughed so hard her eyes were watering."

You can't help but laugh at that too. “Oh I love Laura. Hey, can I ask you something serious for once?” He gives you a curious look but nods his head. “Does the whole domestic family life make you happy? Like if you completely retired would that be enough for you?”

“I love being an Avenger and I love all of you. You’re like my second family. But yeah, my wife and kids are my everything. If I had to choose between them and being an Avenger it would be no contest. I can’t imagine being without them. And it’s kind of nice to leave our craziness and go home to a normal family life. Why, are you thinking about leaving?”

You scoff at him. “No, not anytime soon. I was just thinking what it would be like. I know I don’t want to do this forever, and I don’t want to wait too long. Not getting any younger you know. Bucky I could probably eventually persuade into retiring. But I don’t think Steve will ever put his shield down. I don’t think he knows how, but I also think he doesn’t want to.”

Clint looks at you thoughtfully. “You'll know when the time is right. People's priorities change over time. Can I ask you something now?” You shake your head and laugh because you already know what’s coming. You’re surprised he’s made it this long without saying anything.

“So does that whole throuple thing actually work okay for you guys?”

“It really does. I know it seems weird and it’s unconventional. But it just feels right, like we were meant to be together. Think of all the events that had to happen, what they had to go through over the course of several decades for the three of us to meet each other and be together. Am I making any sense?”

“Yeah I think so. Like it was destiny. You were destined to be together. As long as the three of you are happy I support it. Everyone deserves to be happy. So anyone that tells you differently just tell them right where to shove it.”

You give him an appreciative smile. He’s always been such an awesome friend. “Thanks Clint. Now, we have a crawler on floor two window two. He really thinks we can’t see him army crawling across the floor?”

“Well my friend, how ‘bout I shoot him in the ass for being such a dumbass.” Clint says with a devious smile as he reloads the rifle.

When you return home sadly your boys aren't home. Which you actually think partially occurred on purpose. Tony decided to throw another party so Bucky must have volunteered for a mission and apparently Steve decided to go with him. But they left you an apology note along with a promise to make it up to you when they got back.

You flop back on Nat’s bed and groan dramatically. “This party is going to suck. Clint won’t be there and neither will Bucky and Steve. What is this stupid party for again?”

“I don’t know. I think he said a welcome back party for Thor. Even though he’s been back a couple weeks. You know him, any excuse to have a party.”

“Tony should put on that cocktail dress again. Then he’ll definitely be at the center of attention.” You say as you burst into laughter as you picture the sight of him in that dress. Even Nat starts laughing along with you. “You know he totally kept the dress right? It was so stretched out I didn’t want it back anyway. And also because I bought a new one with all the money from my winnings.”

You stop laughing and glare at her. Even though the two of you are fine. Her little stunt still annoys you some. “How expensive was your fucking dress? You got $100 off each of them.” She shrugs her shoulders. “Well I needed new shoes to go with it of course.”

You roll your eyes at her and check your phone for like the hundredth time. Hoping to see a text from one or both of your boys that they're on the way home. But just like the previous 99 times you come up empty. Suddenly Nat rips your phone out of your hand and sets it on her dresser. "Seriously stay off your phone. You can have fun one night without those boys. Go sit on Thor's lap if you're feeling lonely."

You grab her pillow off the bed and huck it at her. "Oh fuck off Nat. I still catch Steve randomly throwing glares in his direction sometimes."

She just laughs and throws the pillow back at you.

When you and Nat arrive at the party fashionably late you notice a lot of eyes on you when you enter the room. But you chalk it up to everyone just gazing at how gorgeous Nat looks as usual.

Wanda comes and joins you and Nat. Then they both drag you out to the dance floor. Again you notice lots of stares but you're Avengers and Nat generally draws a lot of attention.

Then you start to notice your friends try keeping you busy the entire time and never leaving you alone. Before you can question them on your paranoid suspicions your attention gets redirected. Some chick nearby gasps and gets giddy with excitement _. "Oh my god he's here. Captain America is here."_ She squeals to her friend.

You quickly whip around and scour the room with your eyes until you find your handsome Captain dressed in a suit. He's also looking all around the room trying to find you. Then you get a very unexpected surprise when Bucky appears next to him also wearing a suit. The stupid squealy girl ruins your moment of excitement though.

_"Oh my god is that the Winter Soldier? I've always wanted to see his metal arm."_

This bitch is a prime example of why he doesn't come to these parties. Your blood pressure rises and you turn towards the dumb chick with a fierce look in your eyes. You are very protective of Bucky, because he won't stand up for himself. Despite all his counseling sessions he still thinks he deserves whatever bad thing is said about him. "His fucking name is Sergeant James Barnes. Not the Winter Soldier, do not call him that. Ever! In fact don't you dare go anywhere near him. Do I make myself clear?!"

The chick's eyes go wide and she audibly gulps while slowly nodding her head. Nat and Wanda start pulling you away, worried you might jump the bitch next. You shrug them off and go running across the room to Bucky and Steve. While also ignoring the strange looks you're getting. Both their faces light up when they see you approaching. Bucky takes a step in front of Steve with a nervous look on his face and opens his arms. You wrap your arms around his neck and smile. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Well our mission turned out to be a milk run and Steve talked me into coming. He went on and on about how beautiful you look all dressed up and I miss out on dancing with you. And he wasn't lying. You look gorgeous dollface."

You put your hands on his beautiful face and kiss him sweetly. "Thank you handsome. You're looking pretty damn sexy in this suit." Then you give him another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Then you turn to Steve and throw your arms around his neck like you did with Bucky and kiss him too. "You already know this but you look sexy in your suit as well. And I love you very much."

"I love you too doll. Now how about we both dance with you?"

Your face lights up even more as they each take one of your hands. You look at Bucky. "Are you sure you're okay staying?"

"Won't know till I try right?"

Then they both walk with you onto the dance floor. Bucky spins you around and pulls you back against him pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Then Steve does the same. You're all aware of the eyes on you but you only care and focus on each other.

Bucky truly surprised you. Despite his unease of being at the party he managed to tune everything out and enjoyed having some fun with you and Steve. You lose track of time and how many songs you danced through. You start to get tired but of course they don't. This is exactly why you don't go running with them. So you put a hand on each of their faces when you stop dancing. "I think I need a little break boys."

They go wait for you at the bar while you take a bathroom break. When you get to the entrance of the ladies room you can hear two women talking.

_"I just don't get it. Why would that gorgeous adonis of a man, Captain Rogers, want the Winter Soldier's sloppy seconds?"_

_"I know right? I mean I suppose her and the Winter Soldier make sense because he's a hot mess. He probably didn't think he could do any better."_

_"Did you see photos, and the new name she was given?"_

_"Ha! Yes,The Slutty Avenger."_

You take a step inside the bathroom with your arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. An intimidating look on your face that could rival one on Nat's. You're not surprised when you see the girl from the reception desk. "You ladies want to say that to my face?"

Both women look at you with wide eyes. Then the reception chick stands a little taller and tries to glare at you. Thinking she can stand her ground. You take a couple steps closer. "Say what you want about me. I don't care. But if I hear any more negative remarks about my Bucky or Steve. If you call him the Winter Soldier again, or so much as look at either of them sideways. Well, let's just say you definitely won't see me coming and I won't leave any evidence behind when you tragically disappear. Do I make myself clear?"

Their eyes are wide again and mouths agape, not able to form words. You clap your hands together making them flinch. "Right then, good talk." Then you exit the bathroom. But you don't go back to the party. You go around the corner to a conference room that has a computer. They said something about pictures and now you have a good guess why your friends were keeping you busy and why Nat really took your phone.

You go stand in front of the large screen on the wall. "Friday show me recent news and media posts regarding the Avengers."

 _"I'm sorry miss I've been ordered by Mr. Stark to block all Avenger related news._ "

You roll your eyes, seriously Tony? He must not know you know his ridiculous override password. "Show me now Friday. Override passcode, 'Tony is awesome'."

_"Override passcode accepted. Showing recent Avenger news reports now."_

You flip through all the articles on the screen and quickly find the one you were looking for. Yep there it is, the Slutty Avenger. It's been publicly known for a long time that you and Bucky are a couple. There's pictures of you with Bucky and Steve. Then even some with Thor, Sam, Clint, Bruce and Tony. Just innocent photos of you with your friends that are being twisted. Most of them are from inside the Tower so you have a good guess who leaked those. Then there's some articles that say you are cheating on Bucky with Steve. Some saying Captain America isn't so wholesome afterall.

You had a feeling this would happen if you went public with your relationship with both men. But you didn't want to say anything to them about it, and make them feel like they still had to hide. It's you being attacked not them. There's a few bad articles about Steve but the majority is about you. You help save the world countless times, but all people care about is what happens in the privacy of your own bedroom. Fantastic.

"Babydoll? Are you alright?"

Bucky found you. You must have been gone longer than you thought. You turn toward him and give him a small smile, that he can clearly tell is fake. "I'm fine. Let's go back to the party."

He steps further into the room and stands next to you. He brings his flesh hand up and wipes a tear away. You didn't even realize you were crying. "No you're not. Please don't lie to me, you never lie to me. I know I'm going to sound like a hypocrite for saying this, but don't believe that garbage they're saying about you. They don't know us, and they're opinions don't matter."

"You knew about this?"

"No I promise I didn't. I was standing here a while, you just didn't hear me." He puts his hands on your face and wipes a couple more stray tears away. "All that matters is that we love each other and we're happy. Right?"

You turn your head and kiss the palm of his hand. "Yes baby, you're right. Where's Steve?"

He bites his lip and hesitates before answering you. "Um...what do you call them? His bimbo or floozy fan club caught up to him as we were leaving to find you. He's too damn nice for his own good sometimes."

You lean your head back looking up toward the ceiling and sigh. "Bucky I have already threatened three stupid bitches tonight. I'll snap if I go back in there."

A smile slowly appears on his face as he starts laughing. "There's my girl. That's the woman I fell in love with." You smile back at him and wrap your arms around his middle and hide your face in his chest. You love this man so much. He wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on top of your head.

"Is she alright?" Steve's voice breaks the silence. Well at least you don't have to go pry the women off him now.

"We're working on it." Bucky says quietly. You turn your head to the side so you can see Steve. He's looking at everything you had on the screen. "Doll, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about any of this."

And you believe neither of them did. They don't exactly have social networking accounts or use the internet regularly. You stay off social media generally too, just to stay away from gossip.

You smile at Steve. "Did you finally tell your fangirls to back off?"

He smiles back at you. "Yes, you would have been proud. My best girl ran off all of a sudden, so I had to go find her. You're more important than me trying to be polite to strangers."

He takes a few steps closer and leans down to kiss your cheek. Then stands behind you wrapping his arms around you, below where Bucky's are. You're completely caged between both super soldiers now. The only place you want to be "I love you both so much. Let’s go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the end of this chapter.

CHAPTER 12

For some reason all the bad guys decided to come out at once. Over the last few weeks you are all coming and going non stop. And to top it off you and your boys are usually on separate missions. So the three of you haven't been in the same place at once for a while.

On the plus side it's kept your mind off your name being slandered all over the internet. But like your friends keep telling you at the end of the day as long as you're happy that's all that matters. And you are happy, all three of you are. So fuck everyone else. Easier said than done though.

Pepper asked if she could release a statement on your behalf. You told her to go for it, you trust her. Another scandal will come along eventually and you’ll stop being the hot topic to gossip about. Hopefully.

You've been home for a day. Bucky and Steve are still out on separate missions. You were actually supposed to go out on another one, but Bucky took one look at you and knew you were exhausted. After a bit of arguing he won and took your place. So you're sulking on the couch watching a movie with Thor, Wanda, and Vision. When you hear the elevator ding you whip your head around hoping it's Bucky or Steve, but you're met with disappointment when you see it's just Tony. 

You decide you need to get some fresh air. So you grab a hooded sweater and take the elevator down to the lobby. When you exit the elevator you notice a couple things, firstly the bitchy receptionist has been replaced. Tony or Pepper must have done that after you told them where some of those internet photos came from. The other thing you notice is a man arguing with security that he's a friend and is allowed upstairs. 

You walk over to the arguing men and intercede. "Frank, he's okay. He's not lying, he's Scott Lang and he's a friend. Scotty what are you doing here?"

"(Y/N)! Thank god it's you. This jerk wouldn't let me through." He throws a glare at the security guard and then Scott pulls you into a tight hug. You pat him on the shoulder when you can't breath. "Sorry, got carried away. I was in the area doing something for Hank so I thought I would drop by and say hello to everyone."

"Well half the team is out on missions. I was going to go to the cafe across the street. Wanna come with me? I could use the company."

His face lights up with a big smile. "Yeah, that'd be great. Lead the way."

The two of you sit at a small table outside the cafe. Both of you are wearing hooded sweaters in hopes of not being noticed. "So answer me this Scott. Why didn't you just put your Ant Man suit on and sneak into the elevator? Or the much more simple route would have been to text me."

"Don't laugh. But I left it in my other jacket at the hotel we're staying in. I grabbed the wrong one when I left. Hank’s gonna kill me if he finds out I left the suit behind. Oh and I forgot to charge my cell phone. So the battery is dead."

You bite your lip trying not to laugh. Yeah typical Scotty. He gives you a playful glare when he sees you trying not to smile. "I'm sorry but that totally sounds like you. And why are you staying in a hotel? You know you could have stayed in the Tower."

"Oh yeah, I know that. But Hank hates anything Howard Stark related, which obviously includes Tony. I tried talking him into it. But he said no, not even if hell froze over."

You can't help but laugh at that too. That definitely sounds like Hank Pym. After a brief silence you notice Scott starts getting fidgety and looks like he wants to say something but he keeps stopping himself. "Scott? What's up?"

"Um...I don't want to sound like a nosey jerk."

You sigh when you figure out what he's probably going to ask. "Lemme guess, you saw some interesting tabloid headlines?"

He bites his lip and nods his head. "First of all I was appalled because you are like the nicest person and you're my friend. So I know it's mostly crap. I know you've been with Barnes for a while, but are you really dating his best friend too? And I'm not judging I swear, I'm just curious." He blurts out the last part really fast and puts his hands up in a placating manner.

"I know it's alright, calm down Scotty. Yes, the three of us are together. It was actually their idea. They were the ones that convinced me it could work, and it actually has."

"Well, are you happy?"

A big smile slowly appears on your face which makes him smile back at you. Silently answering his question. "Yes I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. And so are they."

"Well that's all that matters right?"

You nod your head in agreement. Yes that's what everyone close to you keeps saying, and you know they're right. "So, do you want to come say hi to the few team members that are home now?"

"Sure, let's go."

You suddenly remember something you should tell him first and stop him from getting up by pulling him back down into his chair. He gives you a confused look. "Um...I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad."

He answers you cautiously. "Okay….?"

"It's kind of a long story. The shortened version is Nat found out about my relationship and decided to push Steve to confess, knowing Bucky and I wouldn't. So she roped everyone into playing truth or dare. I pissed her off by making her confess something to Bruce. So she retaliated by making me tell the New Year's Eve story."

Scott's eyes go comically wide and he starts stuttering. "Uh...well...crap...how many know now?"

"Everyone."

He leans back and groans. "Don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of it, because you're awesome. It just wasn't one of our finest moments. We were both so hammered that night. No one thinks I took advantage of you do they?"

You snort out a laugh. He's not that type of guy. He'd never do something like that drunk or not. "Of course not. I just wanted to make sure you knew the secret's out in case anyone decides to tease us about it. We're good, I promise." You decide to leave out the part where Steve was not happy hearing about it.

Once you and Scotty finish up your conversation you head back to the Tower. He starts telling you really terrible jokes on the elevator ride up, because he’s dorky like that. So you're both laughing at his ridiculousness when you get to your floor. He throws his arm over your shoulder as you walk in together. You don’t notice Steve in the kitchen watching with a deep scowl on his face as you walk past the kitchen because Scott was blocking your view. 

When you get to the living room you get excited when you see Nat’s back, because she was with Steve on a mission. Everyone that’s there starts greeting Scott. He removes his arm from you as you look around for your blonde boyfriend. You haven’t seen him for over a week.

“Nat? Where’s Steve? He’s back right?”

She looks around the room and frowns. “He was just here. I thought he went into the kitchen. But maybe he went to your room.” You give Scott one last hug in case he leaves before you come back. Then you take a detour to the kitchen, but come up empty. So you try your bedroom next. When you get to your room you know someone’s inside because you can hear a bunch of noise. As you enter the room you see who’s causing it. Steve has a grumpy look on his face as he empties out his bag by tossing everything around the room. When you hear him mutter “fucking Lang” under his breath you quickly figure out he’s throwing a tantrum, or mantrum as you like to call them. 

Steve is definitely the jealousy prone one. Never towards Bucky though. It’s just if anyone else shows you any sort of affection. Bucky never gets jealous but he finds Steve funny when he gets this way so he tends to enable the behavior and egg him on. And you can’t deny sometimes it is fun getting him a little wound up.

“Hey babe, I’ve been looking for you.” You decide to start small first to test out his mood. At the sound of your voice his jaw clenches and his posture gets stiff. He shoves his bag on the floor as he turns toward you and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well you didn’t look very hard. Because you walked right passed me with Scott hanging all over you.” He snaps.

Okay he’s extra grumpy. “I’m sorry I really didn’t see you. And Scott wasn’t hanging all over me. Are you seriously jealous of Scott Lang of all people? He’s a nice guy and he’s my friend, our friend in fact. He just came to say hi to everyone.”

He takes a deep breath and relaxes his tense muscles. He gives you an apologetic look. “You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just been a long week and I missed you, and got agitated when I figured out why you weren’t here.”

You take a couple steps closer to him, and decide you just can’t help yourself. Getting him riled up always has fun results. “It’s fine I get it. He is really sweet and so adorkably cute. Just makes a girl want to kiss him.”

Steve’s eyes darken and a low growl escapes him as he strides toward you picking you up and tossing you onto the bed making you yelp. He takes his shirt off and flips you over onto your stomach and lays his body on top of yours. He moves his lips to your ear and whispers in his Captain voice. “You are going to regret that last sentence doll.” Your body breaks out in goosebumps as a thrill of excitement runs through you. You try rubbing your thighs together looking for friction but he puts his knee in between your legs effectively stopping you. “Take your clothes off.” He says in a commanding voice, immediately making you feel wetter between your thighs. 

You don’t waste any time and hurry to rip all your clothing off. He does the same, and you go to climb in his lap but he pushes you back onto the bed and flips you back over onto your stomach. Just like you were previously. He holds both of your hands by the wrist above your head with one of his hands. The other slides down your front and stops between your already soaked thighs. “Some one’s excited. You think it’s fun making me jealous, don’t you?” He rubs teasing circles around your clit but never actually touches it as he sucks marks into your skin anywhere he can reach. “Answer me doll.”

You whimper and try moving your hips to get his hand where you want it but he has his leg back between yours and his body pressed against you allowing for very little movement. “Okay, yes. I’m sorry. Please touch me.”

“I am touching you.” He says matter of factly.

You growl at his smugness. Which just makes him laugh. “You know I hate feeling jealous so I think it’s only fair I tease you because I know you hate being teased.” 

"I said I was sorry." You whine. 

“Not yet you’re not.” He says with a growl as you feel his arousal rubbing against your center. He slowly slides his cock through your folds. Occasionally you’ll feel the tip press against your entrance but never pushes inside. He has you a whimpering and whining mess with all the agonizingly slow teasing. 

“Please Steve. I’m sorry. Please fuck me.”

“Remember doll, you asked for it.” He releases your wrists and puts a hand between your shoulder blades pushing your front flat onto the bed. Once he has you where he wants you he grips your hips tightly as he roughly pushes inside you. You groan at the pleasure and relief of him finally filling you after all the teasing. Then with out warning he starts fucking you fast and hard pulling your hips toward him as he thrusts into you. This is why you like getting him wound up. 

The bed is slamming into the wall. You’re screaming out obscenities with your eyes rolling back. You quickly feel your orgasm building and unfortunately he notices too and pulls out before you can come. “That’s just mean Steve! Come on!”

He chuckles as he pulls you upright with your back against his front. “Well you were being mean too weren’t you?” Then he grips your chin and turns your head to the side. “Who do you belong to doll?”

“You and Bucky.” You say with a whimper.

“That’s right, and when he gets back we’ll both remind you of that.” That promise just makes you ache with want even more. You love having both of them at the same time. Steve presses his lips to yours in what could only be described as a claiming kiss. Then he pushes his hard cock back inside you making you moan into his mouth. When he breaks the kiss he pushes you flat on the bed again and starts fucking you like he was previously. 

When he knows you're close again he decides to show you some mercy and leans down over you and snakes his hand between your thighs and rubs your clit. “Oh fuck yes Steve, don’t stop.” It doesn’t take long after that before you're both crying out as you both come at the same time. When his hips finally still he flops onto his side with his cock still buried inside you and wraps his arms around you. He kisses the back of your neck and whispers. “I love you doll.”

“I love you too Steve. I missed you so much.”

You can feel his nose pressed against your neck as he presses more soft kisses. “I missed you too. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” You have a dopey smile on your face that he can’t see. “I’m perfect.” You mumble before sleep takes you over.

Two more days go by. You and Steve are lying in bed together. You’re leaning against his shoulder watching him draw. Something the two of you do when Bucky is gone. He’s still not back from his mission, and the radio silence is starting to make you worry. 

“I can practically hear the worried thoughts brewing in your head doll. Calm down.”

You sigh heavily against his shoulder. “Aren’t you worried? He’s been gone a few days and no one has heard from him or Sam.” He sets his notepad down and wraps his arm around you and presses his lips to your forehead. “I mean a little I suppose. But they might be radio silent for a reason. You know sometimes we have to do that.”

You know he’s right, but that doesn’t make you feel any better. You have this knot in your gut that won’t go away. A bad feeling lingering in the back of your mind. You’re hoping you’re just overreacting, but that doesn’t stop the bad thoughts from coming. Steve sees the sullen look on your face and knows you’re not going to stop worrying until you hear something from Bucky. “Okay, lets go to Tony’s lab and see if we can get Friday to connect to them in the Quinjet.”

That makes your face light up. You climb in Steve’s lap and throw your arms around his neck. “Thank you.” He puts his hands on your face and kisses you sweetly. “Anything for you doll.”

On the way to Tony’s lab you have to pass by the landing dock for the Quinjet. As you’re walking down the hallway you see Dr. Cho and several of her staff go running through the doors to the landing dock. You feel a sharp pang in your chest and your heart starts beating so fast you think it might beat right out of your chest. You and Steve don’t say a word to each other as you both go running down the hall. Before you get through the door it flies open as a gurney is being pushed through.

Bucky is unconscious on the gurney covered in blood. You suddenly feel like you can’t breath and your vision blurs. Steve barely catches you before your knees give out and you fall towards the floor. You hear someone screaming. You don’t realize it right away but it’s your own screams as you try calling out to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. This story does have a happy ending. I swear!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize in advance for the ending of this chapter.

CHAPTER 13

It feels like there’s a weight on your chest preventing you from breathing. You try to take a breath but your chest hurts. Your face is soaked in tears and no matter how many times you wipe your eyes your vision stays blurred. Someone has their arms around you and there’s voices but you can’t make out anything that’s being said.

Steve holds you tightly to his chest with tears in his own eyes as he tries to get you to calm down. You’re hysterical and on the verge of a panic attack. You lose all sense of time, so you have no idea how long Steve sits with you in the hallway. He presses his forehead to yours pleading with you to calm down and breathe. 

Eventually you manage to get your breathing under control. Knowing you probably can’t walk on your own he scoops you up in his arms and carries you to the elevator so you can go to the medical unit in the Tower. He presses his lips to your forehead as he waits for the elevator to reach its destination. 

“There was so much blood Steve.” You whisper your first intelligible words against his neck.

You feel Steve’s tears dripping from his cheeks onto yours. “I know doll. But it’s Bucky, he’ll be okay. He has to be. He wouldn’t leave us.”

The rest of the team is already in the medical wing. Steve signaled for everyone to leave while he tried getting you to calm down. So when the doors open everyone is pacing around the waiting area. Sam approaches both of you to explain what happened. Steve keeps you in his arms and does all the talking while you just listen and force yourself to breathe.

The mission Sam and Bucky went on started out as what seemed like a cat and mouse game. But it then turned out to be a trap and they were ambushed. They took out Sam’s jetpack first. Bucky blocked the first few fired bullets with his metal hand. But as the onslaught started he used his body to block Sam’s knowing with the super soldier serum he could take more hits than Sam could. They eventually made it back to the Quinjet, but not before Bucky was hit with several bullets and lost a lot of blood.

Sam called Tony who called Dr. Cho immediately. No one came and told you or Steve because they were still hours away and didn’t want to cause you panic until they knew more. According to Bruce if Bucky were a regular person he would have bled out and died already. The only thing that saved him was the serum running through his veins. Hearing that did not help your current mental and emotional state any. 

As the minutes tick by each minute feels like hours. You have no idea what’s going on behind the surgery doors. Some of your friends try talking to you to try and comfort you, but you’re not interested so Steve waves them off for you. You know Steve is hurting just as much as you. So you feel bad that you’re falling apart while he holds both of you together. But you wouldn’t expect any less from him you suppose.

You finally perk up when you see Dr. Cho. “He’s stable, but he’s unconscious still. He lost a lot of blood and had some extensive injuries. He just needs some time for his body to heal.” Both you and Steve release the breaths you were holding in unison. 

“Can we go stay with him? I...I need to see him. We both do.” You say in a shaky voice.

“Yes of course.” She says in her kind and understanding voice. You can walk on your own now. So Steve grabs your hand and laces your fingers together as you follow Dr Cho to the recovery room Bucky is in.

The moment you lay eyes on his handsome face you let go of Steve’s hand and go running to the side of the hospital bed and gently caress his cheek. “He’s so cold.” You whisper to Steve. He’s always warm, both of your boys are. They are like your personal heaters, which can make being sandwiched between the two of them while you're sleeping very uncomfortable on hot summer nights.

He grabs two chairs. Slides one up behind you and sits in the other one. “It’s probably from the blood loss doll. You heard Dr. Cho, he just needs some time to heal.”

You take a hold of Bucky's cold flesh hand and lace your fingers with his. Both you and Steve just sit there quietly for a while. Not knowing what else to say and continue your silent worrying. 

A knock outside the door breaks the long silence. The door slowly opens and Sam peaks his head in. He looks really upset himself. "How's he doing?"

You shrug your shoulders. "Dr. Cho says he'll be okay. He just needs some time. How about you? Are you okay?"

He puts his hands on his hips and drops his head as he shakes it. "No, this is my fault. All those bullets he took were meant for me. I should have known it was a trap. I'm so sorry."

"Sam stop. This isn't your fault. And had he not done what he did you wouldn't be here right now. So even though it's extremely painful to see him like this it's better than the alternative."

He just nods his head at you. You can tell he's still blaming himself, but you aren't going to keep pushing. "Um...Cap, I also came to let you know me and Tony are going to head out. The men responsible for this got away but Tony's tracking them. We'll make'em pay."

Steve gets a hardened look on his face. One you haven't seen for a very long time. Not since he found out Shield was Hydra. "I'm coming with you." He says in a cold tone.

Both you and Sam look at him incredulously. You can't believe what you're hearing. "Steve you can't leave. What about Bucky? He’s more important than some mission. You should be here with me when he wakes up."

"Doll I'm sorry I can't sit here and watch him like this. Not when I know the people responsible are still out there. I can't let them get away with this." He leans over and gives you a kiss and promptly gets up to follow Sam.

"Steve please don't leave me. Don't leave us, not right now. I need you. And I can't have you getting hurt too. You're not thinking clearly."

"(Y/N), I love you and I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

Then he quickly leaves before you can protest any further. Knowing the moment he saw your tears his resolve would crumble. And the tears do fall the moment he turns his back and leaves the room. You lay your forehead against Bucky's arm and your body starts shaking as you sob. How can he leave at a time like this? You cry until you can't cry anymore and eventually fall asleep from the emotional exhaustion.

Each day that Bucky stays unconscious and Steve away brings you more stress and more anxiety. Nat and Wanda tried getting you to go back to your room once to get some actual sleep. Only once. Because you practically bit their heads off for even suggesting it. Then you asked what they would be doing if it were Bruce or Vision in the hospital bed instead. After that they couldn't argue and took turns bringing you food or clean clothes. Nat would give you updates on Steve. Sam's been staying in close contact because he knows how upset you are. Everyone disagreed with Steve leaving but they also weren't surprised. 

It's been three days since Bucky was brought in. His wounds are healing but he's still not waking up. So you've been trying to talk to him in hopes that might help. You run your fingers through his dark chestnut hair with one hand. The other is resting on his chest where you can feel his heartbeat. The only thing that's keeping you grounded right now. "Baby, I need you to wake up so I can see those beautiful baby blues. And I need those soft lips to kiss me back and tell me everything will be okay and call me one of your pet names. Babydoll and dollface are my favorites." You lean over him and kiss his lips softy. "I love you. Please come back to me."

You end up crying yourself to sleep again. You're sitting in your chair next to the bed with your head laying on the bed and an arm gently laying across his chest. Nat comes in at some point and puts a blanket over your shoulders.

The feeling of fingers running through your hair wakes you up some time later. You groan quietly. "M'fine Nat." 

"I'm not Nat."

Your eyes fly open and you bolt upright. Bucky's tired blue eyes are looking back at you. You start crying again but they're happy tears for once. "Hey dollface." He whispers in a raspy voice. You climb on the bed and wrap yourself around him, while being mindful of his still healing wounds. He wraps his arms around you and presses his lips to your forehead. "It's alright babydoll, I'm here."

He gently lifts your head and wipes your tear stained face. Then he presses his lips to yours. You both pour your love for eachother into the kiss. "I missed you. I was so scared Bucky, you've been in here for three days. I love you so much."

"I'm so sorry doll. I love you too." He kisses you again and then holds you snugly next to him. "Where's Steve?" He says quietly. Almost like he already knows, but decides to ask anyway.

You scoff, because you're still upset with Steve for leaving. "Tony tracked the men that ambushed you and Sam. Sam came to check on you and to let Steve and me know that him and Tony were headed out to go catch them. Steve decided to go even though I begged him not to."

"Yeah, sounds like Steve alright."

You just lay there with him for a while holding each other. You know you should go get Dr. Cho but you don't want to be away from him for even a second. You've also had something on your mind since this happened that you need to get off your chest. "Bucky...can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Of course, I'm all ears doll. What is it?"

You lean on your elbow to prop yourself up so you can look him in the eyes while you say this. "Well I've had nothing but time to think for the last three days. I can't go through this again. I can't lose you not ever, it would completely break me. How would you feel about retiring...together?"

He stays quiet for a minute, like he's trying to gather his thoughts. Then he puts his hand on your face and gives you a serious look. "I only came here because of Steve, and I only stayed here because of you. I'll go wherever you want to go. All I care about is that we're together."

That was easy….to easy. "I'm incredibly happy to hear you say that. But why are you agreeing so easily? I thought I'd have to do a little more persuading than that."

"A week ago, yeah probably. But I took your place on this mission. Had you gone with Sam instead I don't think either of you would have made it back. I can't ever lose you either. I would break too. And I wouldn't be able to be put back together this time. So let's retire."

You give him a sad smile and lean forward and kiss him. "What about Steve? Think he'll agree? Because we can't stay here, we'll both end up feeling obligated or guilty and end up going back on missions."

Bucky sighs heavily. He doesn't have a very hopeful look on his face. "All we can do is try to convince him, try to make him understand. And I agree we can't stay here. So hopefully he'll come to his senses like I have, cause I don't want to lose my best friend. I know you don't want to lose him either."

Two days after Bucky woke up he was given a clean bill of health from Dr. Cho, and was just told to take it easy while his wounds finish healing. With the serum he heals faster than normal people, but it still takes time. 

Then there's Steve. He still wasn't back yet. Neither you nor Bucky wanted to make big decisions or plans without Steve. But you both also knew you were going to have to in order for him to understand how serious you both were. So the first thing to figure out after you agreed upon retiring was to find somewhere to live. You didn't know where to start so you went to Pepper for advice since her and Tony buy up real estate all the time. She was sad at the thought of you leaving. But she was also very understanding because she often wishes for Tony to make that grown up decision too. 

She told you about a house out in the country that Tony bought but has never stepped foot inside and said you may as well make use of it. But there was a catch. It was Clint's nearest neighbor. Tony had bought it when the owners moved out so the Barton family could keep their privacy and not have to worry about new neighbors. It's about a 10 minute drive from Clint's farmhouse so it's still a good distance away. It sounded perfect to you but you wanted to make sure Clint and Laura would be okay with it before agreeing to anything.

So you called Clint and explained to him everything that had happened and what you and Bucky were planning. He was ecstatic about the idea of having you as neighbors, and Laura liked the idea as long as you and Clint promised not to have any drinking contests. Which you easily agreed to. Clint also told you his own secret, he was retiring completely too. 

After being gone a full week Steve finally returns. You lay in bed with Bucky with your head on his chest as he runs his fingers through your hair. You're both anxiously waiting for Steve. Sam had sent a message when they were on their way back from what was apparently a successful mission. You're both hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

When the bedroom door opens you both perk up and you can't help but smile when you see Steve's handsome face. Even though you’re upset he left you still missed him. Both you and Bucky sit up on the bed. Steve smiles at both of you. "You look a hell of a lot better Buck. I’m glad you’re okay. You feel better?"

"Yeah, better than I was at least."

Steve gives Bucky a hug and then walks around the other side of the bed to you. "I'm sorry for how I left doll. I know you're probably still upset with me. Are you alright?"

You bite your lip and look down at your hands as you fidget with your fingers. A nervous tell you have sometimes. Steve grips your chin and lifts your head back up. "Doll?" You close your eyes and take a deep breath to gather your courage. "No it wasn't okay and I'm still not alright. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Bucky puts his hand over your still fidgety ones. "We. We have something we need to talk to you about."

Steve removes his hand from your chin and frowns. "Okay, what's going on?"

You take another deep breath and squeeze Bucky's hand. "I can't go through what happened again. I could have lost him. Bucky could have died." Your eyes start to water and your throat tightens just at saying the word out loud. Bucky kisses your forehead and takes over for you. 

"(Y/N) was supposed to go on that mission. I just happened to get back in time from mine and took her place because I could see how tired she was. If she would have gone Steve, she wouldn't be here right now. We would have lost her for good. That's just too close of a call for me. It was a huge wake up call. We decided to retire."

Steve releases the breath he was holding. "You guys had me worried there for a minute. I understand it was a couple close calls. That's okay if you want to retire. Did you think I was going to be mad? Sure the team will be a little smaller, but it's not like it's going to affect our relationship."

He doesn't get it, you knew he wouldn't get it. "Steve, we can't stay here if we retire. We'll both end up feeling guilty for not helping the team and wind up going out on missions again which would defeat the whole purpose of retiring. We want you to retire with us. We have a house near Clint's that Tony owns. Pepper is letting us move in there.”

The frown returns on Steve’s face. “What? No, that’s not fair. You’re both fine, and just worrying about what if’s. You’re basically giving me an ultimatum. My shield or you. I took on a great responsibility when I took that shield. It’s my job.”

“For how long Steve? How much do you have to give for it to be enough? Tony is finishing up that new facility upstate to train new recruits. Train the next generation so you can live your own life for once. Pass the shield on to someone else. That’s what Clint is doing, he’s retiring to be with his family. Haven’t you given enough of yourself? You don’t owe anyone anything. Leave with Bucky and me next week.” You plead with him.

“Next week?!” Steve yells.

“Steve, calm down.” Bucky starts but Steve cuts him off. “No I won’t calm down. You two made all these big decisions without me. You can’t be without Bucky, but you can be without me is what you’re saying?”

“That’s not what she said pal, and stop yelling at her.” 

Your eyes start to water as he yells at you. He never yells at you. “Steve that’s not true at all. I love you so much. We both love you, but we can’t stay here. What’s more important your shield or the people you love?”

Steve shakes his head angrily and gets up off the bed. “Well Bucky is obviously more important to you than I am. Not so equal after all are we? This isn’t right and this isn’t fair to spring this on me like this. You two made your choice without me. So I guess I’ll make my own without you.  
I’m not hanging up my shield, and you can’t force me into doing it. Enjoy your retirement.” Then he storms out of the room ignoring your and Bucky’s pleas to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. At least Bucky is okay, right?
> 
> We're almost to the end. Only one or two more chapters. I'm going to try stretching it to two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Steve in this chapter, but he's mentioned frequently. He'll be back in the next chapter.
> 
> Also this is the last chapter ending I'll be apologizing for. Sorry!

CHAPTER 14

A tear streams down your cheek and almost drips onto the piece of paper you’re holding, which would have ruined it but you manage to wipe it away in time. Bucky can see your sullen tear stained face from across the room, and knows exactly who the cause of it is. He strides across the room and kneels down next to you on the floor. “Why are there tears on that beautiful face of yours doll?” He asks as he wipes them away. 

You show him the notepad you're holding with a hand drawn picture of a rose. “This got mixed up in our stuff somehow, it’s Steve’s drawing book. He drew this for me when you were out on a mission. He said it was a flower he could give me that would last forever.” You choke out a sob on the last part. Bucky takes the drawing book from you and pulls you into his arms as you cry...again.

The two of you moved out of the Tower three months ago into a beautiful cabin in the woods near Clint and his family. You were just unpacking a couple boxes that got stuffed in your closet that you never got around to. Now you regret ever opening that box. It's been 3 months, 5 days, and 13 hours since you last saw Steve’s handsome face. Not that you're counting or anything.

After the fight with Steve he left the Tower and stayed at the new facility that Tony was just finishing in upstate New York. You haven’t seen or spoken to him since that night. He refuses to speak to either of you. He won’t answer yours or Bucky’s calls or texts. You both gave up after about 2 months. Well Bucky talked you into letting it go, or trying to let Steve go. His absence was and still is painful and you both miss him. But like he said you can’t force him to put his shield down. You and Bucky retired for a reason so if Steve doesn’t want to be part of it you have to move on and enjoy what you have. But everytime something reminds you of Steve you burst into tears. Bucky the ever so patient saint he is just comforts you each time. Sometimes he mutters something about punching Steve in the face if he ever sees him again.

Your friends were all sad to see the two of you leave. But they were also very understanding and happy for the both of you. Tony wanted to throw a going away party which you and Bucky immediately shot down. So you just had one final gathering with all your friends, Clint included since he was also retiring. But of course no Steve.

The media had a heyday when your retirements were announced. They said you traded Steve out for Clint since he just so happened to retire at the same time. You told everyone just to let it go. Pepper had offered to straighten it out, so did Clint. There’s been far worse things said about you and you didn’t want Clint’s family revealed. He’s worked hard to keep his family life private. 

You still see everyone, just not as frequently. It’s slowly becoming an unofficial tradition to have a Sunday dinner at Clint’s house once or twice a month with everyone. Except for Steve who refuses to come. He won’t even talk about you or Bucky with anyone. According to Nat he just keeps throwing himself into mission after mission, and bites anyone’s head off that tries to talk to him about it.

The issue with Steve being gone aside, you and Bucky are very happy with your decision to retire. It was far easier than you both expected. Seems you were both ready to move on and let someone else take your places. You spend a lot of time with Clint and Laura, and their kids of course. At first you left them alone, not wanting to impose on their quiet life. And to be honest you and Bucky were sulking in the beginning, so Clint started dragging you and Bucky out. Or the sneaky bastard would send Laura and one of the kids knowing full well the two of you wouldn't tell them no. But it worked and got you both out of the house.

Bucky also helps Clint on their little family farm. Sometimes he gets antsy with nothing to do so Clint said he could use the extra help and it keeps Bucky busy when he needs it. You keep busy with the small garden Bucky made for you and slowly making changes to your new home to fit you and Bucky better.

You squeeze Bucky tight with your face buried in his neck. “I’m sorry baby. I know this is getting old. I just didn’t expect to find this.” Bucky gently pulls you back so he can see your face. “Doll, you have nothing to apologize for okay? I miss him like crazy too. It still hurts, for both of us. We just gotta try and move past it. He made his choice, and we made ours.”

You sniffle and wipe your messy face. “I just don’t want you to think that you don’t make me happy. Because you do. I love you so much, and I’m happy we’re here together. I just had this glimmer of hope that’s almost completely gone now, that he might change his mind. But I don’t think he’s going to.”

Bucky pulls you back to him and kisses you softly. “I love you too, and I understand doll. It’ll get better, we just need some more time.”

You nod your head knowing he's probably right. But you don't want it to get better by forgetting Steve, you want him back. You've loved him for so long and you finally got to have him and then you lost him. He wasn’t just your boyfriend, he was also your best friend before you started dating. So you lost that too. You know that you and Bucky sprung the whole retirement thing on him fast and hard. But you were both rattled from everything that had happened and didn't want to lose your nerves and change your minds. 

Bucky starts pressing soft kisses all over your face to pull you out of your thoughts and back to the present. He manages to get a small smile out of you. "There's my girl. How about you come to Clint and Laura's with me? Me and Clint will be busy for a while, but we both know Laura appreciates the adult company."

You can't help but laugh a little. "You mean because in addition to her three children her husband is a man child?" 

"Yes, but you also enable his man childishness." He teases. But you both know it's true. “Okay, can’t argue that one. Can you put this box away somewhere that I won’t stumble upon it anytime soon and then I’ll go with you?” He leans forward giving you another kiss and slides the drawing book back into the box while he has you distracted so you don’t see it again. “Anything for you dollface.” He whispers against your lips.

When the two of you get to Clint’s house Bucky takes off for the barn to go help Clint. You walk inside their house without knocking. Which is what they’ve told you to do. It took awhile for you to get used to that. But when you walk inside it looks like a tornado hit the house. Cooper and Lila are running around squealing with toys scattered everywhere. While Laura tries soothing the screaming baby Nathaniel. He was born just a few weeks before you and Bucky moved in. And poor Laura looks exhausted. 

You have nothing else going on so maybe you can help her a little. “Hey um...how about I take these two outside? That’ll lighten your load a little and maybe this cranky baby will go to sleep.”

She visibly relaxes and sighs in relief. “You are my saviour. That would be fantastic if you could do that. And could you keep the big boys out too?”

“You got it my friend. Maybe you should take a nap with the little guy while you have the opportunity. The housekeeping can wait.” She looks around her disastrous looking house then looks toward the stairs that lead up to the bedroom. “You know what, I think I will. Thank you. I knew I always liked you for a reason.” She says as she’s already almost halfway up the stairs.

Now you have to figure out what to do with Cooper and Lila now that you have them outside. You don’t have a lot of experience with kids. Adults that act like children yes, but actual tiny humans not so much. All the time you’ve spent with them over the last few months has always been with Clint or Laura around. You look between the two kids. “So...what would you like to play outside so you mom and baby brother can sleep?”

Adorable little Lila with her big beautiful eyes taps her finger on her chin as she thinks. Then her face lights up when she gets an idea. “Can we play the games you play with our daddy?” Oh boy, even his kids have heard about that. 

“Um...I don’t think those are really kid appropriate games.”

Both of their faces fall when you say that which makes you feel horrible. Maybe you could make a kid appropriate one? You mimic Lila’s previous position by tapping a finger on your chin. “Okay I think I have an idea. But you’ll have to be super quiet so we can sneak up on your daddy and Uncle Bucky. Think you can do that?”

“Like ninjas?” Cooper asks with excitement written all over his face. You nod your head. “Yeah, like ninjas or super secret spies like Auntie Nat.” Both kids jump up and down cheering. The exact opposite of being quiet. Oh well, hopefully they’ll have fun at least. So you quickly gather all the things you need and sneak around to the side of the house with the kids in hopes Clint doesn’t spot you while you get everything ready. 

“Okay I need you two to be my lookouts. Tell me if you see your dad or Uncle Bucky coming. Can you do that?” They both giggle and nod their heads. “Perfect. So what colors do you want to make them?”

Lila picks green and Cooper picks red. Then they each go stand on opposite ends of the side of the house you are hiding behind. You’re filling up buckets with water balloons, but you're adding food coloring to the water. They are going to get you back for this eventually, but dying them Christmas colors and the kids having fun is totally worth it.

You fill up three buckets of water balloons, one bucket for each of you. Just as you finish up Cooper starts whisper yelling and waving at you. “They’re coming this way. Hurry!” You grab the buckets and the kids and run around the house and sneak your way into the barn without being seen. Then you climb up into the loft of the barn. You know the boys will be back because they are working on the tractor. “Okay this is the part where you need to be super quiet ninjas. We don’t want them to know we’re here until we start throwing the balloons alright?”

They both giggle a little and shush each other but eventually quiet down. You’re all laying on your bellies hiding behind bales of hay but you have a clear view of the tractor from your position. You even start getting giddy with excitement when you hear Clint and Bucky’s voices approaching. You hold your finger to your lips signaling the kids to stay quiet. They both smile and copy you. Once the boys are exactly where you want them. You count to three with your fingers and then you hit both Clint and Bucky on the chest right off the bat, their shirts instantly stained green and red. 

“You son of a….” Clint starts. But the kids pop out of their hiding places and the onslaught begins. Both men get drenched, as the kids squeal and giggle. “Haha got you daddy. Haha Uncle Bucky.” Both men glare daggers at you and head for the ladder. “Uh oh.” You mutter. Then you head the opposite direction to a different way out of the loft. “Come on we gotta go, they’re coming for us.” The kids squeal some more and follow you out of the loft. But Bucky who knows you well anticipated your exit strategy and catches you at the bottom. “Hey baby.” You start, but he’s not having it and he grabs a balloon and pops it over your head. “Not so funny now is it doll.” He says trying to sound grumpy but you can see the smile tugging on his lips.

Clint also catches up with all of you. The kids laugh at the green dye dripping off his face. “We’re being ninjas with Auntie (Y/N).” He throws you a glare. “Oh is that so?” You shrug your shoulders and bite your lip trying not to laugh but it’s a losing battle. “They said they wanted to play a game like you and I do. This is the most kid appropriate I could come up with. And you look like a moldy oompa loompa between the red and green dye by the way.” 

“I’ll show you an oompa loompa.” He mutters as he grabs some of the water balloons and he nails you a couple times and then the kids in retaliation. Then all of you start grabbing what you can and throw it at whoever you can reach. When you finally run out of water balloons you’re all sopping wet and the red and green coloring has mixed together and looks more brown now. But you’re all laughing.

Clint tries shaking some of it off, almost looking like a dog. “What did Laura have to say about all this? She in on it?”

“Oh ya, about that. She looked really overwhelmed when I got here, you know between three screaming children and what I’m assuming is lack of sleep. So I offered to take these two outside and keep you and Bucky out of the house so her and Nathaniel could get some sleep. I didn’t know what to do with them until they brought up playing games like you and I do. So when you plan your retaliation just remember I did it for your wife.”

Clint crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at you. “Oh that’s cheating. Now I’m torn on what to do. Thanks a lot. But seriously, thank you for helping Laura. I’ve been outside all day. I didn’t know it was getting to her today.”

“Meh, what are friends for right? Plus your kids are pretty cool.” You say with a smile as you high five them. Then you turn to Bucky who’s standing behind you still trying to look grumpy. “So my love, how mad are you?”

His face softens and he kisses your forehead. “I couldn’t be mad even if I wanted to. I haven’t seen you smile and laugh like that for a while. Seeing you happy makes me happy, even if it's at the expense of looking like a dirty drowned rat.”

6 months, 12 days, and 4 hours since you last saw Steve. It still hurts to think about him, but it’s slowly getting better. Time heals all wounds you suppose, or it’s what you keep telling yourself. You sigh to yourself as you stand in front of the mirror in your bedroom getting ready for the Sunday family dinner at Clint’s house. Bucky comes up behind you wrapping his arms around your middle and kisses along your neck. You lean into him enjoying his touch but when his hands slide down to the hem of your skirt you come to your senses. “Nope, not happening mister, we’re supposed to be leaving soon. I’m not going to get ready all over again.”

He makes an adorable pouty face at you in the mirror. “It’s your fault. You know what it does to me when you wear skirts.” Then he resumes kissing along your neck and presses his body up against you. You can feel his arousal pressing against your backside. When you get lost in the feeling of his lips on your skin he slides his flesh hand back down your body and under your skirt and rubs you through your underwear. You feel him smiling against your skin. “Are you sure dollface? You’re already soaking wet.”

Damn him and his irresistible sexiness. He slips his hand inside your underwear and you moan when his fingers enter you. “Dammit James. Make it quick.” You gasp out. He smiles triumphantly and quickly turns both of you around bending you over the end of your bed. Then he pushes your skirt up and slides your underwear down. You get antsy with anticipation when you hear him unbuckling his belt. 

Both of his hands caress your backside, spreading you open more as he pushes all the way inside you, bottoming out with one hard thrust making you both moan in unison. Your hands grip the bed sheets tightly as you feel one hot hand and one cold grab onto your hips. “Hold on tight sweetheart.” He says, sounding breathless already. Then he starts relentlessly pounding into you.

You think he might put a hole in the wall with how hard the bed is slamming against it. But you’re too far gone to care as you start screaming out obscenities in between calling out his name as he fucks you senseless. It doesn’t take long before he knows you’re close so he leans down with his front pressed against your back and he bites down where your neck meets your shoulder. Then he slips his hand between your soaked thighs to rub your clit the way you like and he has you crying out in seconds. Bucky slams into a few more times and he comes shortly after you with his face buried in the back of your neck. He softly kisses the reddened skin where he had bitten you. “I know we’re going to be late now, but it was totally worth it.”

You snort out a laugh and turn your head to kiss him. “Yeah I can’t argue with that.”

As you get redressed for a second time Bucky just kicks back on the bed and waits for you. You glare at him playfully a few times in the mirror as you fix your hair and make up again. Having already changed your clothes because the other outfit was completely wrinkled. 

“Hey dollface, can I ask you something?” 

You raise your eyebrow at him curiously. “Okay, what’s up?” He bites his lip nervously and waves his hand calling you over to him. You put your hands on your hips and scoff. “No way, you’re not dirtying me up for a second time. You can keep it in your pants until we get back.”

He rolls his eyes at you and sits up. “I’ll behave I promise. That’s not what this is about.” Now you’re just confused. So you finally relent and walk over to him. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you into his lap. “It’s just over the last few months I’ve noticed how good you are with Clint’s kids. I was just wondering if you ever want some of your own one day?”

Well you weren’t expecting that. The two of you never had the kid talk before. But you should have guessed it would come up sooner or later. “Um...I mean yeah eventually. But I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet. What about you?”

“I admit until recently I hadn’t thought about it since before the war. Didn’t really seem to be in the cards for me you know? But now that I have you and we have all this I started thinking about it. I like the idea of you having my babies. But I agree we aren’t ready yet. I just wanted to know if we were on the same page.”

You smile as you pull him to you for a kiss. You are a little surprised at how incredibly happy you are to hear him say that. When you break the kiss you keep your hands on his handsome face. “Well until such time that we decide we’re ready we’ll just have to keep practicing then won’t we?” 

He lets out a low growl and slides his hands down your body. You swat his hands away and jump off his lap as you laugh. “After dinner dammit. I’m not getting cleaned up again.”

“Fine, but the second I have you back in this house you’re in for it.” He says with a mischievous smile and winks at you.

Eventually you make it to Clint and Laura’s house. Everyone is already there. So Tony of course has to hassle you for your tardiness when he sees the bite mark Bucky so kindly left on your neck. After you flip him off you give him a hug and go around and hug the rest of your friends. Everyone is there...except of course Steve. You knew he wouldn’t be. But you keep holding on to a small sliver of hope that he’ll just show up one day. 

Thor even brought Jane with him. You think they are adorable together. Whenever Thor starts telling a story she’ll look at you for a thumbs up or thumbs down about whether he’s telling the truth or not. You’ve known him long enough and listened to enough of his story telling that you're pretty good at deciphering when he’s embellishing or just flat out making things up. He still hasn’t figured out how Jane is figuring it out. He doesn’t see the silent signals you give her behind his back, and nobody wants to tell him either.

You decide to head into the kitchen to see if Laura needs any help. Bucky had disappeared in that direction too. When you enter the kitchen you see Bucky with a terrified look on his face as he holds baby Nathaniel out in front of him like he’s a puppy or something. “I don’t know what to do.” He says in a panicked voice. 

Laura is biting her lip trying not to laugh. She just handed the baby over to him because she needed both hands for something. You can’t help but smile either. This man has fought in wars, was a feared assassin, and he's terrified of holding a baby. “Well...you said you wanted one might as well figure out how to hold one.”

Laura whips her head around at that, and Clint happened to walk in at the same time. “You want a baby?” They blurt out in unison. As they await your answer Laura goes and helps Bucky hold Nathaniel correctly. And is it weird to think he looks even sexier holding a baby? Like it makes you want to jump him and tell him to knock you up right now.

You shake your head trying to clear the confusing thoughts away, and answer your friends. “We talked about having them one day. Not now or anytime soon. Just some day when we’re ready. So don’t get too excited.”

Clint throws his arm over your shoulder with a smug smile. “Well my friend, you could always babysit ours so you know what you're in for.” 

“Um...can we get back to you on that? Bucky looks like he’s about to stroke out just holding a baby.”

Clint, the wonderful friend he is, went and opened his big mouth. So the entire topic of dinner conversation was babies. If you glared at Clint any harder he might catch on fire. Laura and Nat both at least smacked him upside the head for you. You decide to sneak outside and get some air. You love and miss your friends, but fuck they can be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

It’s dark outside and you’re leaning against the side of the house away from the outside lights. You pull your phone out of your pocket and pull up your camera roll and look at all the pictures of you and Steve that you still have. You don’t know why you do this to yourself, but you just miss his face so much. You pull up your phone book while willing away the tears that are threatening to spill over and hover your thumb over Steve’s number. You told Bucky you would stop calling him, but sometimes you can’t help yourself. “Fuck it.” You mutter and push the call button. But as you suspected it goes to voicemail after a couple rings. He never answers. Again with that sliver of hope maybe, just maybe one of these times he’ll answer. 

When you hear voices closeby you panic, not wanting anyone to know what you’re doing out here and stuff your phone back into your pocket. But you quickly realize they aren’t out there looking for you. It’s just Bucky talking to Nat. Just as you’re about to walk out of the shadows to make yourself known they start talking about Steve so you freeze in the spot you’re standing in.

“Steve still wouldn’t budge? It's been six months. He can’t come to one goddamn dinner and have a conversation with us?” Bucky asks sadly.

“No, and trust me I’ve been trying to get his ass out here. We all have. We all know he’s miserable but he won’t put his hurt feelings and pride to the side.”

“What did he say this time when you asked him?”

Nat hesitates and sighs heavily. The next sentence you hear come out of her mouth makes you feel like your heart is being ripped out of your chest and shattered into a million pieces. “It’s not so much what he said but what he did. Don’t repeat this to (Y/N), it’ll break her heart. But he went on a date with Sharon Carter tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Gotta have a little angst before the ending. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and then the epilogue.

CHAPTER 15

The sound of children laughing in your backyard is like music to your ears. Which is still hard for you to believe sometimes. You look out the kitchen window and see Cooper and Lila dog piling on top of Bucky. You’re holding Nathaniel on your hip with one arm. When you point out the window he laughs and claps his hands together.

When Clint and Laura first asked you and Bucky to babysit it was a terrifying thought. Them leaving three tiny little humans in your care sounded crazy. But the more you thought about it, Cooper and Lila were pretty easy to entertain. It was more the idea of the littlest one that scared you. You didn’t know the first thing about babies. Neither did Bucky, and he was also afraid of hurting one accidently with his metal arm or even just his super soldier strength. But after some very persuasive coaxing from your friends you finally agreed.

They started out small, just leaving them with you for a couple hours. The first time they left and Nathaniel started crying, you and Bucky both panicked. You’re sure Clint and Laura would have gotten a good laugh out of it if they had seen your faces. But each time it got a little easier and Bucky slowly got over his fear of hurting one of them. Especially since the kids like hanging off his metal arm. They think it’s pretty cool.

You’ve been watching them now at least once a week for the last four months to give Clint and Laura a break for a date night or just a quiet evening alone. Which they very much appreciate. Nathaniel is almost a year old, which is hard to believe also. That means you and Bucky have been living in this lovely cabin for almost a year. That also makes you sad if you let yourself think long enough about it because that’s also how long it's been since you saw Steve. But you stopped actually counting the days a long time ago.

You had to finally give up on him and let go for your own mental well being. After you overheard Nat telling Bucky that Steve was out on a date you kind of lost it. Very poor coping mechanisms. First you alternated between crying and sleeping for two days straight. Sometimes both at the same time. Then you did something you swore to yourself you wouldn’t do. You pulled up some tabloid news feeds on your laptop. For some sick reason you wanted proof that what Nat said was true. More self torture you suppose. You eventually stumbled upon a picture of him with Sharon at the cafe you always went to with him and Bucky.

This is the part when you lost it. You threw the laptop through the kitchen window which was closed. Later Bucky had to replace that and clean up the shattered glass. You wish that’s all you did, but no you weren’t done yet. You went and found your handgun and unloaded an entire clip on that laptop like it had a vendetta against you and wronged you personally. Then your cell phone got it next. Because that’s where all your pictures of him were saved. Logically you know the photos are backed up on a cloud, but you weren’t thinking logically at the time.

Now even though your house isn’t right next to Clint’s it’s still a quiet and remote area. So the gunfire echoed and could be heard all the way down at Clint’s house, which is where Bucky was when you were having your meltdown. They both hopped into Clint’s truck and floored it back to the cabin thinking you were in danger of some kind. But no, they find you in the backyard crying over the destroyed laptop and cellphone with the empty handgun lying next to them.

You effectively scared and worried your boyfriend and closest friend. So that was your low point and you knew you had to move on. You didn’t want to be a crazy person. Thankfully Laura and the kids weren’t home at the time. You apologized countless times to both Bucky and Clint. They just kept telling you they weren’t mad at you, they were just worried about you. Bucky was afraid to let you have any electronics or internet for a while, and he obviously locked up all your weapons. It tooks some time, but you eventually proved to Bucky that you were moving on and letting Steve go.

You hand Nathaniel a piece of a banana that he’s probably going to smear all over you instead of eating it, as you grab the plate of sandwiches and head out the back door. “Food.” You call out when you set the plate on the patio table. You can’t help but laugh when Bucky is the first one to jump to his feet. You playfully shake your finger at him as you’re laughing. “I know you can be a manchild sometimes. But the actual small children are supposed to be fed first.”

“I know that.” He says with a pouty face. You lean in and kiss his pouty lips. Nathaniel takes the opportunity to smear the banana into Bucky’s hair. You burst into laughter at the expression on his face. “Thanks pal, thought we were buds.” He says to the laughing baby. Then he narrows his eyes at you because you’re still laughing. “Real funny doll, go on laugh it up.”

“Would an entire plate of sandwiches just for you make you feel better? Because your plate is on the counter.” His face lights up and he gives you a quick kiss as he takes off to the kitchen. “You’re the best.”

After lunch Bucky stays outside with Cooper and Lila while you take the baby inside to try and lay him down for a nap. Just as you get done changing him there’s a knock on the door making you groan in annoyance. “Of course Auntie Nat would show up and naptime.” Nathaniel just smiles and tries getting a handful of your hair. “Nope not this time little man. Let’s go pull Auntie Nat’s hair, it’s starting to get long anyway.”

You stomp over to the door and start scolding Nat before you even have it open. “You have impeccable timing, you know that?”

“I do?” The person on the other side says innocently. You stand there in shock not able to speak or breathe as you see a set of blue eyes you haven’t seen for almost a year looking back at you. When you just stand there awkwardly with your mouth agape he starts to get nervous. He puts his hands in his pockets and bites his lip. “Hi?” Is all Steve says, and he says it like a question. He waits for you to say something, anything to him.

“You...you’re not Nat.” Is all you manage to stutter out.

“Um...no I’m not. I would have called first but you have a new number and no one would give it to me. I was...I mean...can we sit down and talk for a few minutes?”

You finally pull yourself together after he says that last part. He wants to talk now? After both you and Bucky tried for six fucking months? Before you start giving him an earful you remember you're holding a baby and can't start yelling. You take a deep breath and run your free hand through Nathaniel's messy hair. Steve also seems to just notice the baby on your hip.

He gets a confused look on his face and looks between you and the baby a few times. "Is that...um...is he...yours?"

You look at Steve like he's the biggest idiot in the world, which he kind of is right now. "This is Nathaniel. Barton. Clint's youngest. You would know that if you ever came around. You seriously think I gave birth to a toddler? Really Steve?"

He shrugs his shoulders and opens and closes his mouth a few times. "No. I don't know. I mean, you could've been pregnant when you left and maybe no one told me. I don't even know what I'm saying right now okay? I'm sorry. I just really would like to talk to you and Bucky. Is he here right now?"

You look over your shoulder and can see Bucky still playing in the backyard with the kids. Then you turn back to Steve. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure there will be violence if he sees you. And now isn't a good time, we're babysitting Clint's kids. He's out back playing with the other two. I was just about to put this one down for a nap."

Steve's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I don't know what’s harder to believe. Bucky playing with children or the two of you babysitting three children."

"A lot changes in a year Steve." You say curtly.

"It hasn't been a year, 10 months actually." He blurts out. Then his eyes go wide like he didn't mean to say that out loud. He rubs a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wait, what did you mean by there would be violence if Bucky sees me? I know we parted badly but it wasn't all me."

You bite your lip not sure what to say. Bucky is the one that had to hold you day after day when you cried over Steve. Then there's the whole laptop incident. Bucky tried reaching out to Steve one last time after that and then decided he was going to have to let go of an almost century long friendship. Before you have to think any harder on what to say you hear Bucky's voice. Uh oh.

"Babydoll? Is Nat here?" You look at Steve hesitantly and then turn back towards Bucky while you slowly push the door all the way open so he can see who's on the other side. Oh if looks could kill Steve would be a goner.

Bucky looks at Steve with a cold glare. "Kakogo khrena on zdes' delayet?"  
_(What the fuck is he doing here?)_

"Govorit, chto khochet s nami pogovorit'. Pozhaluysta, ne zabyvayte, chto deti smotryat i slushayut."  
_(Says he wants to talk to us. Please don't forget there are children watching and listening.)_

A terrifying humorless laugh comes out of Bucky. "Talk? Seriously? Sure I have some words for him."

"James." You warn.

Nathaniel starts crying. You're not entirely sure if it's because it's past naptime or because he can feel the tension between the three adults. "Okay boys this isn't happening right now. Steve you'll have to come back after the kids are gone. Clint and Laura are supposed to be here around six to pick them up."

His eyes gleam with hope. "But I can come back? You'll talk to me? Both of you?"

Bucky lets out a disapproving growl. You know he's just trying to protect you, so you try reasoning with him. "Luchshe pozdno, chem nikogda. Kogda on vernetsya, ty mozhesh' govorit' vse, chto khochesh'. Khorosho?"  
_(Better late than never. You can say whatever you want when he comes back. Okay?)_

"Fine." Bucky grits out angrily. Then he strides to the door and slams it in Steve's face. But not before saying "Blya mudak." _(Fucking asshole.)_ Well considering the alternatives of what Bucky wanted to do that was the best outcome.

You walk over to Bucky and put your free hand on his face. “Baby calm down please.” He looks at the baby in your arms. Then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry doll. You’re right. Now’s not the time with the kids here. I just need a minute to calm down alright?”

You held yourself together until you went and laid Nathaniel down for his nap. Then you went into the bathroom and broke down and cried. Bucky of course could hear you with his enhanced super soldier hearing. So he ended up calling Clint and told him what happened, and asked if they could pick the kids up sooner. Why is Steve showing up now after all this time? After all the attempts you and Bucky made to reach out to him? What’s changed?

When you hear your friends arrive you clean your face up the best you can, but your eyes are still red and puffy from all the crying. When you get to the living room you see Clint standing next to Bucky cracking his knuckles. “Want some back up? I don’t care if he’s a super soldier I’ll still punch him in his stupid perfect face.”

Laura smacks her husband in the back of the head when she sees you. “Are you okay hun?” She asks as she pulls you in for a hug. “Not sure.” You mumble quietly. Then you take a deep breath and pull away from her. “Sorry for ruining your kid free day.”

“You didn't, Captain Asshat did.” Clint blurts out. Which earns him a glare from his wife. She doesn’t know about your meltdown. So she doesn’t completely understand the extra protectiveness coming from both Clint and Bucky. They had promised not to tell anyone about it. Laura stops glaring at her husband and turns back to you. “Ignore him. You didn’t ruin anything I promise. Just call us if you need anything after you talk to him. I’ll lift the no drinking ban for a night if you need it.” She says with a friendly smile.

“Thank you. I may take you up on that. I’ll let you know.” You say with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach your eyes. Clint walks over to you next and gives you a hug. “Want me to dig out some of my arrows?” He whispers in your ear. You can’t help but laugh at that. “No, that won’t be necessary, but thank you. I think you should tell Laura about the...incident. You know, so she understands and doesn’t think you’re just being an ass.”

He leans back so he can see your face. “You sure?” You nod your head. She’s his wife. He probably should have told her anyway. “Yeah I’m sure. And thanks for always being an awesome friend.”

After the entire Barton family finally leaves, Bucky scoops you up and carries you to the bedroom and lays down with you, holding you tightly against his chest. “He hurt both of us doll. But I don’t want him to hurt you all over again. It took you a long time to move past it.” You hug Bucky tighter and lift your head to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I know baby. I have mixed feelings about seeing him. I’m mad that he chooses now to show up, but I also want to know what he has to say because we did hurt him too.”

You feel Bucky’s chest rise and fall as he takes a few deep breaths. “Let me talk to him first. I want to know what his intentions are and make it clear I’m not going to let him break your heart all over again.”

“You’re going to punch him in the face aren’t you?”

“Probably.”

You smile at Bucky and give him another kiss. “Well it’s going to be hard to take you seriously with banana still stuck in your hair. Might want to go wash that out tough guy.” You tease. He lets out an annoyed groan. “Dammit I forgot all about it. Will you be okay while I take a quick shower?”

“You mean am I going to have any meltdowns while you’re in the next room? No, I’ll be fine.”

Bucky gives you a look, not at all amused by your sarcasm. But he gives you a kiss and gets up to go take his shower. You decide just to stay there in bed. The more you think about Steve the more anxious you get. A million thoughts run through your mind all at once as you try to think what made him show up at your door. You must have exhausted yourself by running circles in your head because somehow you fall asleep.

You don’t wake up until you hear shouting. You don’t even need to look outside to know who it is or what’s going on. You groan as you wipe the sleep from your eyes and roll out of bed. Then you make your way to the living room. You can hear both men’s voices shouting back and forth at each other. When you open the door the first thing you see is Bucky’s metal fist hitting Steve’s face. You grab Bucky by the shirt and pull him back, you were kidding earlier when you were talking about him punching Steve. “Alright that’s enough. Bucky go walk it off. You got your chance to talk to him now it’s my turn.”

He glares at Steve who’s rubbing the side of his face that is surely going to bruise after that hit. “Are you sure?” He says as he turns to you. You put your hand on his face. “I’m sure baby. I’ll be fine. Go get some air and calm down.” He turns his head and kisses the palm of your hand. Then he turns back to Steve and points at him angrily. “If I see a single tear on her face when I get back there will be hell to pay.” Steve just holds his hands up like he’s surrendering. Bucky gives you one last kiss and goes out the back door to cool off. You open the door and let Steve inside. Then you go grab an ice pack out of the freezer and gently press it to his face. His fingertips graze yours as he moves his hand to hold it in place. “Thank you.” He says quietly with his eyes locked onto yours. You quickly turn away, not wanting to start crying already.

“Is your face okay? I didn’t really think he would hit you like that.” You say as you sit down on the couch and gesture for Steve to take a seat. He shrugs his shoulders as he looks at you but you won’t make eye contact with him. “I’m fine. I kind of had it coming. So don’t worry about it. I didn’t get a chance to say this earlier, but you look as beautiful as ever.”

His kind voice and compliments make your chest hurt. “Why are you here Steve?” You say harshly. That makes him sigh and he sets the ice pack down on the coffee table. “Can you at least look at me doll?” Hearing him call you doll hurts even more. You take a deep breath to keep the tears back as you look him in the eyes. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” You can see the hurt in his eyes the moment you get the words out. Good you hope he’s hurting just a fraction of how badly he hurt you.

“Okay I deserved that.”

“Bucky and I tried talking to you for six fucking months Steve. You completely and unfairly cut us off. I understand you were hurt and I’m sorry for that, but you could have at least attempted to talk to us about it. So why the fuck are you here now?” You can feel your eyes watering and your throat tightening. It’s getting harder to hold the tears back. Steve reaches for your hand but you quickly pull it away and cross your arms over your chest.

“I know you’re right. I was hurt and then I was angry. I felt like you chose each other over me, when it was supposed to be the three of us. You made all these big choices and decisions without talking to me. And when you brought up me retiring the thought scared me. Because who am I without my shield? So trying to make me choose made me feel like you were trying to take away who I am.”

“You’re Steve. You were always just Steve Rogers to me, not Captain America.” You whisper quietly.

“I know, that’s the part that scared me. I haven’t been just Steve since before the serum. I don’t know how to be that guy or who he is anymore.”

That kind of breaks your heart a little to hear him say that. Because you know exactly who Steve Rogers is. He’s the man you fell in love with. “I really am sorry we made you feel that way, but it still doesn’t explain why you’re here now.”

“Sorry, I was getting to that. Do you remember when we found Bucky and he shot me?” You frown at him. What does that have to do with anything? You nod your head slowly even though you are thoroughly confused about where he’s going with this. “Well when I woke up in the hospital you were there. You were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. You looked like an angel sleeping in the chair next to my bed. And you stayed with me until I was discharged. Recently I went on a mission and my emotions got the best of me, I got reckless. I ended up getting hurt pretty bad. When I woke up in the hospital. No one was there. That really hurt. I guess that’s what Bucky meant when he had a wake up call, because that certainly was for me.”

You look him up and down like you’re expecting to see injuries on him now that he said that. “No one told me you were injured. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I promise. Why no one told you, I don’t know. I guess because I’ve been an asshole and they thought something bad had to happen for me to pull myself together.”

“Sharon’s not so fucking perfect now is she? She wasn’t there to keep your bed warm?” You say angrily. Steve cocks his head to the side giving you a confused look. “What does Sharon have to do with anything?”

You let out a humorless laugh, but much less scarier than when Bucky did it earlier. “A few months ago you were asked again to come to dinner at Clint’s, but of course you didn’t come. That night I overheard Nat telling Bucky that instead of telling them no you went out on a date with Sharon. And I saw a picture of you with her at our cafe. You know just to rub some salt in the wounds I guess.”

He shakes his head at you. “Doll...sorry. I mean (Y/N), it wasn’t a date. I’m not dating her, and I haven’t dated anyone else. You were always meant to be my best girl but I messed that up.” Oh how you want to believe his words and have him call you his best girl again. But you’re afraid to. “If it wasn’t a date then what was it? Because that’s a big part of why Bucky is so pissed at you. I kind of lost it a little after I overheard that.” Yes _‘a little’_ is an epic understatement but he doesn’t need to know that right now.

“She just wanted to talk about Peggy and let me know she wasn’t doing very well. The picture you probably saw was when we had coffee one day after seeing Peggy. I was having a rough day. I swear to you there’s nothing between me and Sharon. The only thing we had in common was Peggy.”

Your eyes soften and you uncross your arms and reach for his hand. He’s surprised when you put your hand in his. You have missed his touch so much. “I’m sorry about Peggy, I know how much she meant to you. I heard when she passed away. Bucky and I decided not to go to the funeral because we didn’t want to ruin your last chance to say goodbye to her or make you feel like we were trying to corner you.”

Steve squeezes your hand gently. “Thank you.That does mean a lot to me.” He leans in a little closer and brushes a stray hair out of your face tucking it behind your ear. “Can I ask you something?” You silently answer him and nod your head. “Do you still love me? Because I still love you, and I always will.”

You scoff, not at him but at the question. You also start losing the battle of holding your tears back. “Do I still love you? I have loved you for years. I love you so much you turned me into a crazy person. I accidentally packed your drawing book and burst into tears the moment I saw it. Hell just hearing your name made me cry. When I heard you were on a date and found that picture of you with _her_ I threw the laptop through the window and then shot it to pieces with my handgun, along with my cell phone. So even though you broke my heart and slowly drove me into madness, yes I still love you. But I don’t know what you’re expecting.”

He just stares at you for a moment, blinking his eyes a few times. “I snapped about a dozen phones in half, punched a couple holes in the wall, and destroyed every punching bag Tony put in the gym. Just hearing either of your names made my chest tighten. So I went a little crazy too. I love both of you. I want my best girl and my best friend back.”

“How do we know you won’t leave us again?” You turn around at the sound of Bucky’s voice. You knew he’d sneak back in sooner or later. He’s leaning against the wall that separates the living room from the kitchen. You wonder how long he’s been there. You turn back to Steve who hasn’t said anything yet. “Yeah, how do we know? And what if you don’t want the things we want?”

Steve looks between the two of you as he thinks. “Like what? What kind of things?” Bucky pushes off the wall and moves a little closer. He looks much calmer now at least. “Like we just want to enjoy the quiet simple life we have made here. No more fighting in wars. And we discussed having kids when we think we’re ready for it.”

Steve looks at you and smiles. It’s a small smile, but one you’ve missed nonetheless. “When I was here the first time and I saw you holding that baby. For a minute I was jealous thinking you and Bucky started a family without me. I want kids. I’ve always wanted kids. I just didn’t have the right partner, until you of course.” He’s slowly chipping away at the wall you had tried to put up, and he’s making your heart melt saying all the things you want to hear.

“Okay Steve, what about the big question you keep going around? What about your shield?” Bucky says accusingly. Steve bites his lip nervously as his eyes flip back and forth between you and Bucky. You brace yourself for the inevitable. You knew this was all too good to be true.

“I hung up my shield so to speak. I passed it along to Sam. He’s going to kind of take on the Captain America moniker. That’s how serious I am about wanting to get back what we had. I’m officially retired. Like you said it’s time to live my own life. I got a second chance for a reason, so I better not blow it more than I already have. I’m sorry it took me so long, but can you please forgive me?”

Your eyes go wide with surprise and you turn your head towards Bucky who looks just as surprised. The two of you have a silent conversation as you look at each other. After a few moments of silence Bucky nods his head at you. Then you catch Steve off guard and throw yourself at him. Wrapping your arms around him tightly as you cry into his shoulder. “I’m sorry too. I love you Steve. I missed you so much. Promise me we’ll never be apart again.”

He wraps his arms around you pulling you impossibly closer. “I love you too doll. I promise we’ll never be apart again. I’m right where I want to be.” You hug him like you’re afraid he might disappear, but eventually you pry yourself off of him for Bucky. Steve stands up so he’s almost nose to nose with Bucky. “I’m sorry Buck.”

“I’m sorry too.” Then they throw their arms around each other for a tight embrace. You can hear Bucky whisper something to Steve, but you can’t make out what’s being said. When they pull out of the embrace Steve extends his hand reaching for yours and pulls you to your feet. He puts both of his hands on your face and slowly leans closer giving you an opportunity to stop him. Which that’s the last thing you want to do. You’ve missed the feeling of his lips on yours. So you put your hand on the back of his neck and crash your lips together. He slides his hands from your face down to your back and pulls you closer. When you moan into his mouth he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into yours. Oh how you have missed that tongue and the things he can do with it.

Bucky sees how quickly the kiss is getting heated. He moves behind you and kisses along your neck and shoulder. It’s been so long since you’ve been pressed between both of them you almost forgot how good it feels. When you break the kiss with Steve so you can catch your breath Bucky leans over you as he grabs Steve pulling him in for a bruising kiss. “Oh fuck. That’s still hot.” You gasp out.

Bucky breaks the kiss and puts his hands on your hips. You can feel he’s already rock hard as he presses against your backside. He moves his lips next to your ear making your skin break out in goosebumps. “What do you think babydoll? Should we welcome Stevie home? And he can show you how sorry he is?”

A small whimper escapes you as you rub your thighs together in anticipation. Bucky takes that as a yes and picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. Steve seems a little surprised at the sudden turn of events, so he just stands there for a minute. You grab a hold of his hand and pull him along with you as Bucky starts walking toward the bedroom.

When you get into the bedroom Bucky sets you down and immediately pulls your sundress off so you’re just in your underwear. Steve looks at you with hungry eyes and runs the tips of his fingers down your body. “Fuck doll, how I stayed away from you and your gorgeous body I’ll never know.” You reach for the hem of his shirt and pull, he gets the hint and throws his shirt off. Bucky somehow is already down to his underwear. How did you not see him take anything off?

You reach for Steve’s belt as he starts kissing you, then he kicks his jeans off. Bucky snakes his arm around you and inside your underwear. “Fuck Steve, you should feel how wet she is. You want both cocks in you now don’t you dollface?”

“Fuck yes.” You whimper out.

“Come on now Buck, you know our girl doesn’t like to be teased.” Steve says as he slips your now soaked underwear off. He kisses you softly and presses his forehead against yours. “You’re my best girl again right?” You nod your head against his in affirmation. “Always.”

Then you climb onto the bed, both men follow, laying down on either side of you. Bucky kisses you fervorously, sliding his hand down your body and then rolls you toward Steve. “Show Steve how much you missed him, and he can loosen you up for us.” You practically rip Steve’s boxer briefs off and climb on top of him. Then you run your fingers through his hair and tilt his head to the side. You lean down and start marking his neck or any bit of skin you can reach. “Tell me you’re ours and only ours Steve.” You say in between sucking marks into his skin. You can feel his chest heaving beneath you and his arousal pressing against your entrance. “I’m only yours. Nobody else’s. It was always meant to be the three of us.”

You moan as you sink down onto his hard length until you’re fully seated in his lap and kiss the marks you made all over his skin. He wraps his arms around you tightly. “Fuck I missed you. Missed being inside you. I love you so fucking much.” You pull your lips away from his neck and smile down at him. “I love you too Steve.”

Then you push yourself upright with your hands flat on his chest. Bucky turns your head and captures your lips for a kiss while you roll your hips a couple times. Steve moans and moves his hands to your hips. Bucky smiles against your lips. “Ride Stevie’s cock babydoll.” You nibble on Bucky’s bottom lip as you pull away. Then do as your told and start fucking Steve. Steve keeps his lust blown eyes on yours. He doesn’t break eye contact until Bucky lays down next to him and starts kissing him. Steve groans into Bucky’s mouth as he feels you clenching around him and grips your hips even tighter. Surely there will be bruises tomorrow.

“Bucky please. I need you too.” You whine.

He eventually pries his tongue out of Steve’s mouth and sits up to move behind you. He puts his hand on the middle of your back and pushes you down toward Steve. “Hold her against your chest Steve.” He does what Bucky says and pulls you almost flat against him. He kisses you softly and runs his hands up and down your back as you feel Bucky pressing against your entrance. You blindly feel around for Steve’s hand and lace your fingers with his, resting your joined hands together just above his head.

As Bucky slowly and carefully pushes in you break the kiss with Steve and squeeze his hand. “You’re doing good doll.” Bucky soothes as he kisses along your back and shoulders. When he’s almost all the way in he leans down with his front against your back and gives you time to adjust. Both of their bodies are completely covering yours. You missed the feeling of being surrounded by both of them. You reach back with your free hand and run it through Bucky’s hair. “I love you both so much. I missed being with you like this.”

“Me too doll.” Steve says as he presses a kiss to your forehead. “Yeah me too babydoll.” Bucky says as he moves slowly to see if you’ve adjusted enough. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah just keep it slow for now.” You say against Steve’s neck. You decide you’re not done marking him yet, and start sucking and biting marks on the other side of his neck. You can tell he likes it though by the way his breathing is stuttering each time you make a new mark. “Only yours.” He whispers.

As the pleasure overtakes the pain from Bucky’s movements you start to roll your hips in sync with his which makes Steve’s eyes roll back. Bucky moans into the back of your neck. “Just like that babydoll, fuck us both.” You lean down and kiss Steve and move your hips faster. “You can move now.” That was the signal he was waiting for. He grabs onto your thighs since Bucky is holding your hips and starts thrusting up into you as Bucky pulls out of you. They keep that rhythm going. “Faster Bucky.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He slams into you faster and harder making both you and Steve moan loudly together. “Oh fuck, don’t stop baby.”

It doesn’t take long before you cry out as you reach your climax, calling out both men’s names. Your hand is still joined with Steve’s, you squeeze his hand harder and reach behind you to touch any part of Bucky you can get your hands on. They follow shortly after you, both of them spilling inside you as they let out low guttural moans.

You go limp against Steve, just sinking into his body with your face against his neck as you try catching your breath. You can feel Bucky leaning behind you, but he’s holding his weight up so he doesn’t smother you. He gently rubs your hips as he slowly pulls out of you. You can feel the mess leaking out of you and down onto Steve. Which actually brings you a sense of satisfaction. Bucky also marking him in his own way.

Bucky kisses you softly and then leans down to kiss Steve before he lays down on the bed. “Welcome home punk.” Bucky says to Steve with a smile. Steve smiles back at him as he carefully pulls out of you and lays you back between both of them. “Home. I like the sound of that.”

You put your hand on Steve’s cheek. “Right where you’re meant to be.”


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this damn epilogue three times. If it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story though. I'm kind of sad to see it end.
> 
> **UPDATE - Everyone seemed to really enjoy this fic so I'm writing a Prequel for it now. It's called One Day We Will Be.**

CHAPTER 16  
Epilogue

A strong hand tightly grabs yours and starts pulling you, almost dragging you through the house. “Steve what are you doing?” Although you already have a pretty good idea, but you ask anyway. He pulls you into the bathroom, slams the door shut, locks it, and pushes a chair up against it. Wait, why is there a chair in your bathroom? You don’t get a chance to voice your question because he lifts you up like you weigh nothing and sets you on the counter. 

“I’m seizing the opportunity.” He says as he spreads your legs wide open and crashes his lips against yours. You start to unbuckle his belt. Just as you go to free his already very hard cock from its confines there’s a tiny knock on the door. “Dammit.” Steve mutters under his breath as he puts his hand over your mouth stopping you from answering. He holds his breath hoping they’ll just walk away, but no such luck.

There’s another small knock. “Daddy?”

His shoulders slump and he sighs. “Yeah princess?” He throws you a glare when he feels you smiling against his hand that’s still over your mouth.

“Is mommy with you?”

“Um...mommy is taking a shower. Can you go play with your dad and sister until she’s done?”

There’s a long pause. You both think she’s not going to buy it. Steve’s still a terrible liar, even a 3 year old can tell when he’s lying. But she finally answers with, “okay daddy.” And then you hear little footsteps retreating. Both of you release the breaths you were holding and Steve finally uncovers your mouth. Then he shoves your skirt up and pulls your underwear down. He resumes kissing you and easily pushes inside you in one swift motion. He growls against your lips. “Bucky already filled you up? When did he have time to fuck you?”

You can’t help but smile. Oh how you love these two. “When I went out to the garage to grab something. He pulled me into the back of the car.”

"Sneaky bastard." He huffs. Then grab your hips pulling you to the edge of the bathroom counter. “Well I’m going to fill you up even more, and deeper.” You’re not sure if he’s talking to you or himself at this point. But he starts pounding into you as he tilts your hips up allowing him to go deeper. You wrap your arms and legs around him and just hold on tight. 

You both know you gotta make this quick. His face is pressed against your neck and shoulder, breathing heavily. “Come on doll, come on my cock so I can fill you up.” You moan in his ear and roll your hips. All three of you have the art of quickies down pat. He feels your walls spasming around him. You bite down on his shoulder to keep yourself from crying out. He grunts and thrusts into you a couple more times then he spreads your legs wider trying to push deeper inside you as he comes.

Once he’s done he kisses you sweetly. He’s done being a caveman, and back to being your sweet Steve. “I love you doll.”

“I love you too.”

After the two of you straighten yourselves out you go back outside where Bucky is. When Bucky sees Steve he smiles at him smugly. Which earns him a glare from Steve. You roll your eyes at them. “You two better knock it off.”

About six months after Steve moved into the cabin with you and Bucky they asked you to marry them. Now it’s not exactly legal but you don’t give two fucks about legal. You had a nice wedding with all your friends. You don’t have any living relatives so Thor walked you down the aisle. Steve finally stopped glaring at Thor after that. As far as you and your two husbands are concerned the three of you are married to each other. And your friends see it that way too, so that’s all that matters. 

Then about six months after you got married the three of you had the kid talk again. You all agreed that you were in a good place and were finally ready. Then they got excited at the idea of you being barefoot and pregnant with their babies. It didn’t take long once you went off your birth control for them to knock you up. Bucky got you pregnant the first time. Your daughter Rebecca, who is named after his late sister is a spitting image of Bucky. Dark chestnut hair and blue eyes. You knew the moment she was born who her father was. Rebecca is 4 years old now.

It was agreed that the next child would come from Steve. So the moment the doctor gave you the green light for being sexually active again Steve was on you. He had you bent over whenever and wherever he could. But that meant Bucky couldn’t have sex with you, at least not that way. So you had to get creative and try things you hadn’t tried before. You didn’t particularly care for him being balls deep in your backside, but you tried it for him. So you pointed out, or merely suggested that you didn’t have to always be the one in the middle. It took some convincing and pep talks, but Steve ended up in the middle. Which worked out far better than you imagined. Now you all take turns switching up who’s in the middle. 

Steve did get you pregnant that second time fairly quickly. The girls aren’t even a full year apart. Sarah, your blonde hair blue eyed girl is 3 years old. She’s named after Steve’s mother. Both men raise both daughters as their own. It’s not one is Bucky’s and the other is Steve’s. The girls call them both dad, because they are both their father’s. And boy do those girls have them wrapped around their tiny fingers. They melt like butter for those girls, but they are both great father’s. 

They’ve been begging you for two years to have another. But you put your foot down and told them two was plenty, you weren’t going to bore a hoard of children for them. Then Tony and Pepper went and had a baby girl, Morgan. When you saw Bucky and Steve holding her it made all your lady parts quiver and your resolve crumbled. You told them you’d stop your birth control again. That’s what their little squabble is about. They are racing to see who can knock you up first. But they also have to be creative and sneaky about it since you have two curious little girls around this time. You’ll be standing in the kitchen minding your own business and suddenly you’ll get pulled into the pantry and fucked against the wall. Or bent over the back of the car in the garage. Not that you’re complaining. You’re reaping all the benefits right now. But who ever gets you first each day gets smug about it with the other one, like today. 

You sigh as you check your watch again. You’re supposed to be at Clint and Laura’s for Sunday dinner. That tradition has held strong. The team may have mostly split up but you are all very much family so you make sure to stay in each other’s lives. You’re brushing Sarah’s long blonde hair trying to get her ready to leave. “Why can’t your big sister sit still for me like you do?”

She shrugs her tiny shoulders. “I’m a princess, and she’s not?” You can’t help but smile at her adorable face. Sarah likes to dress up and do girly things. That’s why Steve and Bucky both call her princess. Rebecca however is the exact opposite. She likes rolling around in the mud or climbing trees. She seems to have something against being clean.

“James!” You bark out. He peeks his head around the corner cautiously, wondering what he did wrong. “Will you track down your daughter and brush her hair? I’m pretty sure it’s full of leaves, and she’s hiding from me.”

“Why do I get called James everytime one of the girls aren’t listening?” You just narrow your eyes at him. Not in the mood for him to be sassing you. He puts his hands up surrendering. “Okay, okay. I’ll take care of it sheesh.”

A short time later just as you’re finishing up Sarah’s hair. You hear the sound of feet thumping against the floor. Rebecca, who is barefoot in a mud covered t-shirt and shorts, goes running through the living room into the kitchen and out the back door. Then Bucky and Steve come running following her trail. “Seriously? Not even two super soldiers can catch her?”

Eventually they catch up with her, and she’s not happy about having her hair brushed, but you make it to dinner at least. When you get inside Clint’s house the girls go running straight through in search of the other kids. All your friends give you knowing looks as the three of you enter the room. Tony, ever the smartass always has something to say. “Still going at huh? Haven’t knocked you up yet?”

You roll your eyes and make sure there’s no kids around. “We aren’t late for sexy reasons you perv. It was Rebecca refusing to get cleaned up. She had Bucky and Steve chasing her through the yard.”

“Hey for how tiny her legs are she’s actually pretty fast.” Steve says in their defence.

Suddenly you hear some footsteps behind you. When you turn around you see Sam, Wanda, and Vision. They are still dressed in their mission uniforms. They must have just gotten back from one. “You out getting your ass kicked bird boy?” Bucky teases when he sees Sam.

“You wish old man.” Sam snarks back. They may be friends but they still bicker like they always have. Steve claps Sam on the shoulder with a proud look on his face. “Taking care of some bad guys?”

“You know it Cap.”

You were a little worried for a while when Steve passed his shield onto Sam that he was going to regret his decision to retire and want to go back. But he never did. He’s had some moments over the years where you can tell he misses some of the action. But he always tells you the same thing, making his own family and hanging up the shield was the best choice he ever made. 

The only members left on the team from your Avenging days is Sam, Wanda and Vision. Thor comes and goes when needed, and still splits his time between Asgard and New York. Much to everyone’s surprise Nat even retired to be with Bruce. Neither of them can have children but they say they don’t need to. They watch your girls and Clint’s kids frequently. And they like to tease that they get to spoil the children and then give them back at the end of the day. Tony even made a grown up choice that Pepper had been waiting years for and finally retired when they found out she was pregnant with Morgan. 

After the Avenger family dinner you all go sit outside since it’s a nice summer evening. Clint has been watching you like a hawk (no pun intended) all night. Your silly competitions you used to have, are more like pranking contests now. He got you a couple weeks ago. He dumped a bucket of ice water on you but it wasn’t actually ice water it was blue kool-aid. You just finally got the blue coloring out of your hair. So he’s waiting for your retaliation.

You casually check your watch and excuse yourself to use the restroom but Clint isn’t buying it, and you knew he wouldn’t. As he gets up to follow you all the kids come running out of the house and start spraying him with cans of silly string and chasing him around the yard. That’s just a distraction though.

Once the kids get him knocked over onto the ground you dump a bucket of maple syrup that you watered down some so it would pour out faster and then the kids help you cover him in feathers. “Ha! Take that Hawkeye!”

“That’s cheating using the kids!” He whines.

“I don’t recall a rulebook Barton.”

Everyone bursts into laughter as Clint sits upright and blows a feather out of his mouth. “Oh you are so gonna get it (Y/N)!” He barks as he stomps away. Laura calls out to him as she’s still laughing hysterically. “Don’t you dare step foot in my clean house until you hose that off!” The kids had fun taking turns spraying him with the hose that night. 

Your husbands just smile and shake their heads at you. They think you and Clint are ridiculous, but they can’t help but laugh either.

A few days later you have a rare moment alone. You decided to take a pregnancy test while you’re hiding away in the bathroom. Yes hiding. You needed 5 minutes to yourself dammit. These boys have been at you like hound dogs. The last time you took one you made the mistake of leaving it out. When they saw it was negative they only increased their efforts and their competitiveness. You’re not complaining because well, just look at them, but they could maybe dial it down a notch.

You smile when you see the + sign appear. Well that oughta get them to stop acting like cavemen. You wonder which one knocked you up this time. Not that it really matters, but you can’t help but be curious. You put the pregnancy test in your pocket and go to find your husbands and tell them the exciting news. “Bucky? Steve?” You call out to them a couple times but don’t see anyone. Not even the girls. 

Then all of a sudden you’re being grabbed from behind. You immediately know it’s Bucky because you can feel the cool metal against your skin. He drags you over to the couch, spins you around and sits down with you in his lap. “Baby what are you doing? Where’s Steve and the girls?”

He gives you a mischievous smile. “Nat and Bruce are taking them for the night. We did rock, paper, scissors for who had to drive them. Steve lost obviously, and I get you to myself for a little while.” Then he slides his hands up your skirt. You’ve only been wearing skirts or sun dresses lately because with the way they’ve been on you it was a pain in the ass with jeans on. So easy access it is.

Well you’re not going to tell him your exciting news without Steve. So may as well make use of the empty house right? “Hmm...what should we do now that we’re all alone? Any ideas?” You say with a smile as you lean forward and start kissing him. He smiles against your lips when he reaches between your thighs and feels how wet you already are for him.

“I have a few ideas.” He growls out as you start undoing his belt. Then he rips your underwear off. Like literally tears it in half. There goes another good pair. Then he quickly thrusts inside you making you moan. “Ride me babydoll, so I can fill you up again.” You pull your shirt over your head so you just have a bra and your skirt on. Then put your hands on the back of the couch, and he grips your hips tightly.

You press your lips to his as you start moving your hips up and down. You realize you don’t have to be quiet since the house is empty. “Fuck Bucky, I love you and your cock.” He starts thrusting into you harder and moves his lips to your neck. “You feel so fucking good doll.” He growls against your skin. 

You aren’t sure how long you were going at it on the couch for. But Steve eventually comes back, and catches you both as he walks in the door. “I knew it!” He grumbles to himself. Then you cry out and for once don’t have to muffle your moans as you come. Then Bucky follows shortly after you. “Don’t worry pal, I filled her up good.” He says to Steve smugly. You had your face against his shoulder so you give him a warning bite for taunting Steve...again.

Steve, not wasting any time, comes up behind you pulling you out of Bucky’s lap and bends you over the couch and his hard cock easily slides in. You barely had time to recover from your first orgasm. Steve buries his face in the back of your neck and you arch your back more as he starts pounding into you. “So good doll.” He gasps against your sweaty skin.

He reaches around you and starts rubbing your already sensitive clit. “Come for me doll. I wanna hear you.” He knows all the right ways to touch you, they both do. “Fuck yes Steve.” Your eyes roll back and you cry out as you come a second time. Steve’s hips still and you can feel him pulsing inside you. 

When he’s done he kisses your neck and carefully pulls out of you. He flops down on the couch next to Bucky. You just lay yourself out across both of them. “I love you boys.” You say sounding breathless. They both smile and lean down and kiss you. Once you finally catch your breath you remember what you wanted to tell them. “I had a surprise I was going to tell you both earlier, but Steve wasn’t here. So now that I have both of you…” You dig around in your pocket for the item. You have no idea how it didn’t fall out. 

You pull the surprise out of your pocket and wave it around. “Mission accomplished boys.” The both get big bright smiles on their faces, and their eyes light up. Bucky sits you upright and puts both of his hands on your face. “We’re gonna have another baby!” He says excitedly and pulls you in for a deep kiss. “I love you so much babydoll.”

“I love you too Bucky.”

Then Steve pulls you over to him and does the same, puts both of his hands on your face. “You are always beautiful, but I love how beautiful you look when you're pregnant.” Then he captures your lips for a bruising kiss. “I love you doll.”

“I love you too Steve.”

That night the three of you took full advantage of a kid free house. They pampered you and made love to you all night until you all finally passed out tangled together. Unable to tell where one of you ends and the other begins.

The next morning, well more like afternoon. The boys let you sleep in, knowing how exhausted you were. You can hear little girls' laughter so you know they must and picked up the girls while you were passed out. You eventually find your two handsome loving husbands and two beautiful daughters. They are each carrying one of the girls around on their shoulders in the backyard. All of them laughing and smiling. It was a long and sometimes hard road to get here but you would do it all over again. And to think this all came from one night you made a drunken confession.


End file.
